The Ups and Downs of a WWE Diva
by hannahleigh430
Summary: Meet Millie, she is a WWE Diva and has been for the past six years. Sure, she loves the excitement but her life is far from normal. Join her through life changing decisions and the quest to find out who she truly is.
1. Early Morning Fight

Author's Note: I know, I know, I began to write a story months ago and did not get anywhere with it, and that was my fault. But this story that you may read below is something I am really proud of. I have almost thirty chapters of it done and I could not be more excited to publish it! Let me know what you think (: it would be greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Millie's POV<strong>

Knock, knock, knock. I was pretty sure that whoever was at my door seriously wanted to get their point across as to me opening the door for them. I slowly, and with an ounce of hate in my body for my disrupter, crawled out of bed and walked toward the door. I opened it rather forcefully and almost slapped myself for not realizing it would have been Adam.

Adam Copeland stood before me with a smile on his face as he shook a bag, it had grease stains and I grabbed it from him.

"Someone is rather greedy this morning," he said with a smirk.

"I should have known it was you."

"Sorry to disappoint love," he said and kissed my forehead.

I shut the door after he entered and watched as he flopped on the bed and turned the TV on.

"I got you a bagel and chocolate milk, hope that's good."

"Yeah, thank you."

I guess you could call Adam my boyfriend, I mean he sure acts like it. Unfortunately, he and I have always been on and off. One second we are the cutest God damn couple in the world and the next we are screaming at each other getting ready to rip each others heads off. Now because of our relationship most people know Adam and I are off limits. It's like how Mike and Maryse are or Natalya and TJ or even John and Melina. Adam and I may have never made 'us' official but we care about each other and we don't plan on changing that. We like spending time together and the fights we share are rather ridiculous. I don't see him not in my life and for now I will be happily enjoying our time together.

"Did you sleep here last night?" I asked, the events of last night were rather vague considering most of us went out last night and I'm one hundred percent sure I had a lot to drink.

Adam looked shocked. "Was I that forgettable?"

"I was drunk! How do you expect me to remember?"

"Stop drinking so much could work."

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my bagel hoping to refrain myself from saying something I would later regret. It's not like I have a drinking problem but when we have those rare occasions where we all go out well I like to enjoy myself. Last night was our second night in Atlanta for WrestleMania and we all were in need of a good time. I think we did karaoke but even that seems distant.

"Sorry I like to have fun," I said finally.

"There is a fine line between having fun and out of control."

"I was not out of control!"

"You threw a punch at Randy when he tried to help you up from falling. Not quite sure you want to leave that impression on everyone when your so close to getting the Diva's championship belt."

"What are you my father? You are probably being overdramatic about the whole thing."

"Whatever Millie, just start acting your age would you?"

I stood up and grabbed my things and Adam shot up from the bed after me.

I began to shout. "If I am such a horrible person to be with because of my age then why don't you fuck someone who is older huh? You do realize that you don't need to be with me."

"I think you are the one being overdramatic!"

"Oh thats right because I'm the twenty seven year old who needs to start acting older and more mature. Maybe you should start living a little."

"There is a time and place for that Millie and is not when you are in the running for a title. I don't feel like having this conversation with you anymore."

"Good, because I'm leaving," I said and pulled the door open and headed down the hallway. Adam was right up my ass and I walked faster.

"Stop making a scene and come back into the room so we can talk," Adam said.

"With you? Absolutely not, you can go fuck yourself."

"Millie!" Adam shouted and grabbed my arm so I was forced to look at him. I stared into his green eyes and felt myself begin to melt.

"Let go of me," I said.

"No, not until you listen to me."

"No I get it Adam, you want an older woman. Someone who will watch Law & Order with you and go to bed at eight-thirty and make you dinner. I will never be able to do any of that and I get it. I am obviously not what you want."

Adam ran his hands threw his hair, he always did that when he's angry. Oh Jesus, I hope he doesn't spear me.

"Millie you are the most frustrating woman I have ever met."

"I get that a lot," I said with all honesty.

A door opened down the hallway and Michelle McCool stepped out with Mark Calaway. They looked rather dressed up for it being nine in the morning.

"Hey Millie," Michelle said. "I knew you were out here as soon as you shouted at someone to go fuck themselves. I'm sorry you had to be on the receiving end Adam."

"I'm used to it," Adam said.

I gave him a look as Mark placed a hand on my shoulder. Or as I should call him...Uncle Mark. My dad and Mark are brothers which just so happens to mean that the Undertaker or the phenom even the last outlaw as fans call him is my uncle. I'm close with him considering he helped me break into the business and sadly he is always watching every move I make. I love having a protector but I am going to throw a party when WrestleMania is over.

"Hey Uncle Mark," I said with an innocent smile.

"Can we have a word, please?"

I gulped. There was no way of getting out of a conversation with this guy. I know its weird but whenever he goes all strict guy on me I can't help but think of him in his ring attire. That's some scary ass shit.

I followed him into a darker hallway that held the vending machines. Cue the graveyard music...

"What's going on?" He asked me.

"Nothing, we were just disagreeing," I replied.

"Don't lie to me Amelia," he said with the sternest voice ever. He even used my full name, now that is a problem.

"It's really nothing, we are fine."

"I don't really care about you and Adam. What is this that I'm hearing you went out last night?"

"A bunch of us went out."

"So I have been told, but why is it that everyone only remembers you being drunk?"

"Maybe I was the only one having a good time."

"Maybe you were being an idiot. You need to shape up or ship out. I am getting fed up with these same conversations and please be decent to Adam. He seems to be be the only man who can actually deal with your odd outrages."

"Thanks Uncle Mark for that, it was really appreciated that your telling me I am not going to get anyone besides Adam."

"He doesn't have to be with you Millie. He understands the way you act but he still accepts you and is happy with you. You should really start returning the favor and treat him well before he finally does leave."

I huffed, my uncle was always right and that annoyed me so much.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about Adam."

"You're right, I need you to stop being crazy and keep the drinking to a minimum. I'm pretty sure you want to keep your job and you worked your ass to get so close to the belt. Don't mess it up now."

I nodded my head. "Alright, fine. I will stop being crazy."

"That's my girl, and apologize to Adam would ya? The poor guy looks like he does when I give him the tombstone."

I laughed and said, "Yeah, he does sort of look like he is going to shit himself."

"Language, please."

"Sorry, sorry," I said as he led the way back to Adam and Michelle.

Its still weird to think that Michelle is my aunt. She is only four years older than me and I swear Michelle and I were friends before Uncle Mark and she met. I blame myself for hooking them up because it's insanely awkward when it's your uncle and close friend in the business but they are cute together. I'm just thankful that Michelle doesn't make me call her Aunt Michelle. Then we might have an issue.

"Where are you and Michelle going?"

"Breakfast, want to come?"

"No thanks, Adam already brought me breakfast."

"And then you cursed him off? Why does he keep you?"

"Hey, I find that offensive."

Michelle gave me a smile before taking me in her arms and guiding me back to my room. She opened the door as she asked me about the fight. Of course I explained it to her while she gave me the same riot act as Uncle Mark did. At least I'm not Adam, he is stuck listening to whatever my crazy uncle is saying to him. Actually, Uncle Mark and Adam are probably discussing the latest episode of Law & Order.

"Do you want to get ready together tonight?" Michelle asked me.

"Yes, Barbie and Eve are coming here too. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I can do hair."

"Awesome, I would love that."

Tonight just so happens to be the Hall of Fame ceremony. I had the perfect dress for it and I will be inducting Sunny with a few of the other Divas. I also will be Adams date even though I doubt he wants to go with me. But I think in all seriousness he is kind of stuck with me.

"Alright, I will be over at around three. Okay?"

"Okay, see you then!"

Michelle left the room as I sat at the table and drank my chocolate milk. Adam still wasn't back and I wondered if he ever was. My question was answered when he walked in a few minutes later.

He and I stared at each other for a good two minutes before I broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I am such a bitch to you."

"I can't believe you think I would leave you for another woman."

"Well...You are older than me and handsome and woman would snatch you up in a heartbeat."

"That doesn't mean anything. I can't believe you would think that. You are the only one I want."

I felt myself blush. "Really?"

"Yes Millie, gosh, don't I prove to you every day that all I want is you?"

I looked down at my feet. "You did bring me a bagel."

"Yes, Millie, I would bring you a damn bagel everyday if that's what makes you happy. I love seeing you smile and that never quite works out when all we do is fight."

"I know, it's just once one thing is put into my head you can't really stop me. It's one of my flaws I have been trying to work on."

Adam smiled at me. "I can't believe you think I go to bed at eight thirty."

"I can't believe you think almost punching Randy Orton in the face is a bad thing."

"Millie, seriously?"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I bet he was asking for it."

"You were singing Rod Stewart songs and then tripped over your own feet. I think the man meant well when he decided to help you up."

"Was it at least a good punch? Diva material?"

Adam smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You throw that punch in your next match and you're golden."

I nodded my head. "Awesome. Do you think we can go take a shower now?"

Adam thought about it for a second. "I think that would be okay."

He picked me up bridal style causing me to laugh. As we entered the bathroom and he kicked the door closed with his foot I felt as if our relationship was merely based on fights and sex. I knew right then and there that the new clean and fresh Millie would be a changed person when she walked out that bathroom door. It was time to be a lady. And a damn good one at that.


	2. Hall of Fame

Barbie and I sat together at the hotel restaurant drinking iced tea and discussing last nights events. Supposedly Barbie was just as bad as I was but her boyfriend, Justin Gabriel took her back to their room before she got out of control. I wish Adam had done that for me...Then I wouldn't have had to deal with all the drama with him.

Barbie and I have always been extremely close and I consider her my best friend in the business. She is a great friend and we are enjoying our time together here in Atlanta. Everyone knows when it's girls night Barbie and I are always thinking of the perfect way to spend it. But now, with my more classy lifestyle we might have to stick with tea parties instead of going to the clubs.

"Millie, what the hell are you talking about?" Barbie asked after I informed her that I was deciding to change my crazy ways.

"I need to stop acting like Im twenty one years old, ya know? Adam and Uncle Mark were right and I need to be more classy since Vince is thinking about creating that story line with Eve so I can get the title. I can't be doing what I do. I almost punched Randy. That is serious. I can't be a fuck up."

Barbie laughed out loud. "Why do you need to change Millie? I love you the way you are even if you are a fuck up."

I gave Barbie a look. "Okay, that was rude but you are totally not a fuck up. Adam likes you a lot, I actually think he loves you."

"He doesn't love me Barbie."

"He totally does, he takes care of you."

"There is no reason to think that just because he takes care of me means he loves me."

"You are obviously stupid."

"You are obviously too blonde to realize anything."

"Oh my God!" She threw a French fry at me. "I find that to be totally offensive. I am so smart."

I laughed. "I'm sorry Barbie, but you see what I mean. I am a total bitch and I don't know how Adam stands it."

"He loves you..."

"If you see that one more time I might hit you."

"He loves you!"

"Barbie!"

"Alright, fine I will shut up but all I'm saying is don't you dare change for a guy. I don't care if he is the hottest mother fucker in this world. If he is asking you to change then is he really all that great? Yeah, you should hold off your partying and focus but Adam can't be flipping out like that every single time you go out. You like to have fun and there is nothing wrong with that. Just be happy with him the way you are and if he doesn't like that then he can get his gorgeous blonde ass and leave."

I smiled at Barbie and knew she was right. I was changing just to make Adam happy? What is wrong with me? I just need to focus more and be a little less wild. But as classy Millie goes, she is only coming out when it's absolutely necessary and tonight it might be necessary...

**Adam's POV **

I sat next to my best friend Jay and his wife while Millie stood on stage with Eve, Gail Kim, Michelle, Layla, Melina, Barbie and Natalya as they inducted Sunny into the Hall of Fame. I had to admit as angry as I was at Millie this morning she looked gorgeous tonight. Michelle had done a great job with her hair and makeup and I could tell that she felt beautiful. In her past Millie had to deal with issues with herself that she still deals with today. It's mostly the reason why she doesn't speak to her mother at all and I knew that being with her most of the time required a lot of energy and also a lot of understanding.

When Millie started in the business six years ago a lot of rumors went around as to why she was so conserved with herself and barely talked to any of us. She would show up when she needed to and leave right after. In the WWE you become family and that's the way it is. After a couple of months a few of the Divas had finally cracked the case and learned that she had a horrible past that made her want to become a wrestler. I admired her determination and did my best to become friends with her. I had just come back from my neck accident and was happily with Lisa. Millie was just a woman who I knew needed a friend.

About a year into her wrestling career everyone on both rosters found out she was Takers niece and it became the talk of everyones conversations. It felt like we all should have known considering she was dark and mysterious and most of the time only spoke with him. To be honest we thought they were together which makes me shutter every time.

When my relationship ended with Lisa I found a lot of help talking to Millie and she became the best girl friend I never had. It's rather typical that she and I would end up together and we did. For a while she refused to focus on our relationship until I finally got through to her. We do have an odd relationship but I would not change it for anything. Yes, she drives me insane and half the time I worry about her and hope she isn't doing something stupid but I know it's because I truly care for her.

I don't think Millie has ever realized that she means the world to me and I try to prove it to her everyday. Lately I have been having this recurring dream where she and I are getting married. It's a fucked up dream since I know Millie would never settle down.

"Here comes your girl," Jay whispered to me and I looked up to see Millie walking towards us.

Her dress was dark purple and strapless and I loved the way her body looked in it. Millie didn't ever have to try to look beautiful in front of me. I find her gorgeous even when she just wakes up.

She sat down and Steve Austin said something to her making her laugh. Millie looked over at me and smiled.

"You alright?" She asked me.

"You look beautiful," I said.

She blushed. "You have already told me."

"Don't you forget it."

Millie grabbed my hand and held onto it. It was a strange gesture since most of us who have relationships in the business rarely acknowledge that when we are filming or out in public for the company. It felt nice though and I was happy feeling her warm hand against mine.

Millie looked like she was enjoying herself but as we sat and listened to another speech she dropped her hand from mine and began to fan herself.

"Are you hot?"

"It feels like a damn sauna in here!"

"Millie, it's pretty comfortable in here. You need something to drink?"

She continued to fan herself and tugged at her dress.

"If we weren't filming this I would totally rip this dress off."

I laughed. "Millie, calm down."

She glared at me and then threw her hand to her mouth. With wide eyes she said, "Oh shit, I'm going to throw up."

Then she ran out of there. 


	3. Panic

Author's Note: So, I just watched Raw and apart of me feels bad for good 'ole Vince. But, in all seriousness I was excited about Triple H and found myself clapping like an idiot when I heard his music. I have no shame. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Barbie's POV <strong>

When Adam came over to me during the ceremony saying Millie was in the bathroom throwing her guts up I immediately ran and found her as a complete mess on the floor.

Millie's hair was out of it's high pony tail and her curls were in every which direction. She had makeup stains on her face as her tears became more intense when she saw me. I was happy for her that she didn't get puke all over her dress. We are kind of pros at that.

"Oh Millie, what's the matter?" I asked her and took a seat next to her.

"I need to take this dress off!" She shouted and began to tear at it. I grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Millie, look at me."

"I need to get it off. I can't breathe. Help me, Barbie."

"Millie! Stop and look at me."

I knew exactly what was going on as soon as she began to freak out. I had found out a couple years ago that Millie suffers from severe panic attacks. Her past is really messed up and she always has fears that make her go insane. I think that's why she results to drinking when she can because for that short time she doesn't have to worry about being scared.

When I witnessed her first panic attack the two of us were at a signing in Florida. At this point she and I were becoming close friends and everyone found out about Mark being her uncle. For a while I always wondered why Mark would come with her to most places and I finally found out why.

It felt like everything was going smoothly but I was wrong. When the signing was over Millie walked out rather quickly with Mark right behind her. She was shaking uncontrollably and shouting over and over that she couldn't breathe. I was overly scared and wanted to call for an ambulance but Mark said it wouldn't be necessary.

I stood there in shock as he said soothing words to her and looked at her in the eyes telling her to calm down. I felt as if I couldn't move and I didn't know how Mark could be so calm in a situation like that. It lasted only about two minutes and when it was over I think I was more scared then Millie was.

She stood there with her hand on her chest, taking deep breaths as Mark made her drink some water. When she saw me she felt horrible and that night she explained everything to me. It was hard to take in and I didn't know what I would do if it was just me and her. I was thankful for Mark but I also knew that being Millie's friend required some sense of control. These panic attacks could happen at any point and you need to be ready. Just like I am now.

As I looked her in the eyes she began to shake and I knew it would be over soon.

"Millie, you need to calm down and take a deep breath. Do you hear me?"

"I can't breathe..."

"Yes you can, listen to me Millie I want you to close your eyes and forget it all. You are safe with me. Nothing is going to hurt you. I will protect you. Do you hear that? Shut your eyes."

"I can't Barbie, I need this dress off. My heart..."

"No you don't Millie, close your eyes. I know you can."

Shaking she finally closed her eyes for me.

"Good, now think of the ocean. You love the ocean right? I want you to think of everyone who loves you. Uncle Mark, Michelle, me, Eve, Gail, Adam...Are you listening to me?"

A few seconds later Millie's shakes stopped and she slowly opened her eyes. It was over.

"Hi sweetheart," I said with a smile. "You okay now?"

Millie looked around and put her hand on her chest, slowly catching her breath.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's all okay."

Millie nodded and I helped her stand up and we walked to the sink. She took one look at herself and began to cry.

"Oh my God, I look horrible!"

"It's okay, I will fix it for you."

When Millie's panic attacks end we don't talk about them. It's enough having to go through them, so I don't want to relive it, no matter what.

**Millie's POV **

I knew I was going to have a panic attack. It was a matter of waiting for it to happen. My dad had called me yesterday and told me that my mother is getting remarried and she wants me at the wedding. I didn't know what to say and my dad said he doesn't expect me to go at all. Damn right I don't want to go to my mothers wedding. I fucking hate her with every ounce of my body.

I thought I was doing well and I took my medicine this morning to make sure I really don't freak out. I guess it didn't do it's job.

As I was sitting with Adam and I could feel his hand against mine I began to have this sense of fear that my mother was in the room. Her voice was ringing in my head and I couldn't concentrate. That is when the heat flash began to flow through my body and I knew I was headed for nothing good.

It's quite rare that when I have a panic attack I need to throw up. It had to have been because I didn't eat in awhile and that made my stomach upset and only fueled to my panic.

I don't remember much after that. Only just standing here as Barbie fixes my hair and makeup. I looked up at her as she rummaged threw her bag and pulled out some blush.

"Thank you," I said.

"You know I'm always here for you," she replied.

Uncle Mark barged into the girls bathroom and we both stared at him. I find him extremely awesome for not even caring that this is a girls bathroom.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

He was obviously freaking the fuck out.

"All is well, we are just fixing our hair and makeup," Barbie said.

Uncle Mark sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. "Did you take your medicine?"

"I did this morning, I swear."

"Okay, I believe you. You have to eat something."

"I know, when Barbie is done we are coming out to the dinner. Is the ceremony over?"

"Shawn is giving his speech now."

"I missed Shawn Michaels? I'm sorry Barbie."

"It's okay, at least we get to eat."

"I hope they have mozzarella sticks."

"I doubt that," Uncle Mark said.

"Don't crush my hopes."

Uncle Mark smirked and then began to walk toward the door. "You guys come when you're done."

About ten minutes later Barbie was done and she and I were heading out toward the dining hall. I was so hungry that I could eat anything. When we entered the room I watched as people passed me by with not a care in the world. That's exactly the way I liked it. Only a select people know about my panic attacks and I have been doing an okay job of keeping it that way.

"Hey ladies, they have champagne!" Eve said as she handed me a glass.

"Hell to the yes," I said as I began to drink it.

"Keep cool Millie," Barbie whispered to me.

"You got it, I'm hitting up the food. Later girls!"

I walked over toward the food and grabbed some finger foods as I was doing so I felt someone next to me.

"What happened to you?" The voice asked and I looked over to see CM Punk or Phil. I call him Punk because I find it more appropriate. He is straight edge and one of my 'ex' boyfriends. To be honest all I did was have sex with him and he knows about my panic attacks, considering he witnessed one just like Barbie did. I don't really get along with him now but it's still nice to know he cares a tiny bit.

"Nothing happened," I said.

"Don't lie to me. I saw you run. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is totally okay," I said.

He sighed next to me. I don't remember having sex with him at all. It was more of a one night stand where I went running the next morning. He was the only guy who was nice to me in the beginning and it's a shame we don't have that same relationship. I never told Adam about Punk and I plan to keep it that way. And also my hook up with Cody Rhodes...That's on the down low too.

"Fine don't tell me," he said.

I looked at him and for the first time in awhile I felt like I was staring into the guy I used to know. I think that's what made me tell him.

"My mom is getting remarried."

"Oh shit."

I nodded. "I'm not going to the wedding. Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Do you feel like you are doing the right thing?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Then you probably are. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know, I just have to think about it."

"It will be fine, and if you need me along for the ride then totally count me in. I love a good road trip."

I smiled. "Thanks, you're not so bad."

"Yeah, neither are you."

I grabbed another glass of champagne when a waiter walked by and took a sip. I really hope Barbie didn't see me do that.

"I heard you're getting the Diva's belt."

"They are talking about it, not sure it's actually going to go through but it would be nice."

"You totally deserve it! I would love to see you win it."

"Thanks, just try and convince that to Vince."

"If he knows what's good for this company he will. The crowd loves you. I have never heard screams that loud for a diva before."

I laughed. "Its because they found out 'Taker is my uncle."

"Exactly, but hey, I left Beth talking to people she hates so I should probably go see if she is okay."

"That's nice of you, but okay. I will see you around."

As Punk walked away I could see Randy and his wife Sam walk in and right behind them was Adam. I had already personally apologized to Randy about last night and I could tell Sam was not happy with me. But she can totally suck it, like I care about her. She should just be thankful I apologized to her damn husband. I didn't have to but I did, only because Randy is nice to me. Sam is not.

Adam strolled over to me and kissed my cheek. He had worry in his eyes and I looked away. I have had my fair share of panic attacks in front of Adam and it gets harder every time. I know that's one of the reasons why he won't leave me, because he knows I would never be okay by myself. He is a nice guy, really he is.

"So I have good news," he said.

"Oh yeah? What?"

He smiled. "I'm keeping the belt."

"What? No fucking way! I thought Vince was letting Alberto take it?"

"Yeah well you know Vince he is always changing his mind. But I am keeping it and I get to attack the shit out of Alberto's car. How great is that?"

I leaned forward and kissed him, something that was rare with us in public.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I'm really proud of you Adam. I am glad you are keeping the title. You deserve it."

"Thanks babe, that means a lot coming from you."

"I am looking forward to your match now. How long do you think we have to stay here?"

"An hour tops."

"Then can we go to McDonalds?"

"Millie, there is food here."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You cant even deny that you will eat any of this shit here. It's gross. They don't even have mozzarella sticks."

"Of course they don't have mozzarella sticks. This is a dinner, it's all classy food. You have to eat something."

"Adam," I whined.

"Fine, fine. But I'm driving when we leave."

"What? No!"

"You are wearing a dress, there is no way you can drive in that thing."

"Do not doubt me. Besides, I can just take it off."

"As hot as that may be I won't allow it. Now let's just make our rounds of conversation as a good couple and then get the hell out of here."


	4. The Question

**Adam's POV **

The great thing about Millie is she doesn't care what people think of her. On the first date she and I went on I was rather nervous considering she was a diva and most of them eat baby greens and sushi and shit like that to keep up their physical appearance. But not Millie, she got the biggest burger and ate every bit of it. I was so surprised and knew she was a keeper.

Now that I was sitting in our hotel room as she ate a Big Mac and rambled on about how she was not looking forward to getting up at five o'clock, I found her to be so attractive.

She had literally ripped her dress off when we get through the door and was wearing one of my shirts now.

"Want a fry?" She asked.

"No, I'm full."

"Suit yourself," she replied. "What time are you going to the arena tomorrow?"

"Around three, what about you?"

"I have Axxess until ten and then I have a few things to do before I will head over."

"Okay, who are you doing Axxess with?"

"Eve, Jay, Ron, Mike and Alex. All those great and wonderful people. My table is going to be right next to Booker's so I'm pretty pumped."

"Of course you are, he's your favorite."

"You think it would be weird if I got on line like everyone else and asked for an autograph?"

I laughed. "Might be a little weird but nothing different coming from you."

Millie smiled and then got up from her chair and walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she bent down to kiss me. I could feel my heart race, something that always happened when I was with Millie. She made me feel like a teenager half of the time.

"I have a question," I said as we laid in bed about fifteen minutes later.

"Okay, what's up?" She asked and placed her chin on my chest. She began making circles on my chest with her finger, causing me to have goosebumps.

"You swear you wont freak out when I ask you?"

"It depends what you ask me."

I sighed. "I have been thinking a lot lately and I find it rather useless that you live in California and I'm in North Carolina. Don't you think it would be much easier if we had one place to live?"

"As in we move in together?" She asked.

"Well yeah, we are always going from your house to mine. I think it would be good to move in together. That way we can have a home. I think it would be a good step in our relationship."

"Right, you are totally right. It's overwhelming with two homes. I think we should do it."

"Yeah?" I asked.

I was so surprised that Millie was saying yes considering she and I have been together for about two years and she has never mentioned moving in together. I knew I needed to make this step because she never would. I'm getting older and I could definitely see Millie being the mother of my children. I want her around all the time no matter what.

"Yes, I want to move in with you." She leaned over and kissed me. I was waiting for the catch though. "But," she said, ah yes here it comes. "I think we should choose somewhere new to live. How about Florida?"

"Florida?"

"Why not? Jay and Denise live there and it's gorgeous."

"You sure you're not lying to me? You really want to move in together?"

"Yes, I want to move in with you. I'm done with the flying to two different places. It is time to settle down."

"You want to get married too?"

She smiled. "Don't push it."

Hey, it was worth a try.

**Millie's POV**

"Hi sweetheart, what's your name?" I asked a little girl as I sat in my chair signing autographs.

Eve was next to me and we liked spending time together especially at Axxess. We both were very fan oriented and being here was great.

"I'm Hannah, you are my favorite diva!"

"Awe, thank you Hannah."

"You're welcome. I wish you and Edge would be together. You two are my favorite on SmackDown!"

I smiled at her. "Can I tell you a secret?"

She nodded her head profusely.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone though."

"Okay, I promise I wont!"

I motioned her to come closer to me and then I whispered, "He is already my boyfriend. You don't have to wish."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally serious," I said and finished signing her autograph.

"Don't worry Millie, I wont tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Hannah, it was nice meeting you."

I spent another hour at Axxess and then Eve and I were being escorted out of the building and to a car that was bringing us back to the hotel. I actually decided to not tell Eve about me moving in with Adam just in case it doesn't work out. The only person who deserves the right to know is Michelle. She may be my aunt but I feel like she is a more of a mother to me.

Eve and I hurried to pack our things for WrestleMania and then met up again in the lobby. Nikki and Brie Bella were there and we talked to them for a while. I like the Bella Twins but right now Vince is torn between me getting the belt or Brie. I wouldn't mind losing the belt to Brie considering we all work our asses off but really us divas don't get what we deserve. It's like we are cool off matches and you're pretty lucky even if you get time on Raw or SmackDown!

I'm happily on the SmackDown! brand and lately Barbie and I have been doing tons of tag team stuff which is better then nothing. I have just been pushing the idea of the belt in the back of my mind because I know I will have to go to Raw for that. With the draft only a couple of weeks after WrestleMania that's when you really see where you stand in this company. If I'm getting the belt I'm moving to Raw with or without Adam in tow.

"Millie!" A voice shouted and I looked over at Eve.

"What?" I must have zoned out.

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving in with Adam?"

"What?" I asked and then glanced over at Brie and Nikki. Really?

"I'm not moving in with Adam," I said firmly. Scratch that whole thing where I said I wouldn't mind losing the belt to Brie. If I could smack them I would.

"That's not what we heard," Nikki said.

"Nope, we heard you two were moving to Florida together," Brie added.

"Where did you hear this?"

"Adam of course," Brie said.

"He told you guys?" I asked and I felt Eve grab my hand to calm me down.

"Well we heard him talking to some of the guys and he said you were pretty serious about moving in together," Nikki said.

"So in other words you were eavesdropping?"

Brie and Nikki glanced at each other. There was so much tension right now.

"We didn't think it was a big deal...It's nice you're moving in with him," Brie said.

"Yeah, why are you freaking out?" Nikki asked.

"I didn't expect him to go around and tell everyone. This stuff is personal and I'm sorry for being rude to you guys but I think I am just going to go. I will see you three at the arena," I said and walked off.

"Mille, wait up!" Eve shouted as I headed out of the hotel. I wasn't needed at the arena for another three hours. What would I do with myself?

I turned and faced Eve. "I'm sorry Eve, I shouldn't have left like that."

"It's okay, they are kind of annoying," she said and I smiled.

"So as you now know I am moving in with Adam."

"So I've been told. You think it's the best thing?"

"It's a good opportunity."

Eve locked arms with me and said, "I am proud of you. Now do you want to go shopping?" 


	5. WrestleMania

Author's Note: One last chapter for tonight! (: Or maybe I'll post another one haha. My life is so boring that I would rather sit around on my computer and post chapters for this story. I absolutely love this story. It means so much to me. Is it weird to have a story mean so much to you? It's crazy talk! I might go eat a brownie. If you read this, you are awesome and reviews would rock my world. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV <strong>

I was pacing around in my locker room while Jay watched me from the couch. He was trying to calm me down since my match with Alberto was first and I had yet to see Millie. I was getting worried about not seeing her.

"She's probably just running late," Jay said.

"She would have called though."

"Maybe she lost her phone."

"Maybe we should both just stop talking."

Jay sighed and stood up. "I am going to go find her, okay?"

When Jay left I began to think that maybe Millie was ignoring me because of what we talked about last night. I told a few of the guys we were moving in together and they were happy for me. I knew Millie wouldn't tell anybody though, she likes to keep things to herself.

There was a knock on the door and a voice said, "Adam, you are needed in gorilla position."

I took a deep breath in and opened the door. One of the managers for the company smiled at me as we walked down the hallway.

Alberto was being announced now and Jay and I were getting hyped up for the match.

"I tried to find her... I did," Jay said.

"It's alright," I replied.

"Wait! Adam, I'm here!" I smiled at the sound of Millie's voice.

I turned around just as she came running and wrapped her arms around me. I heard my music hit and I knew I had to go.

"Good luck, and I love you," she whispered and my heart began to beat faster.

This was the very first time Millie had ever said she loved me and I needed it. I looked down at her and she smiled. Then Jay pulled me out into the arena for what I would have never known as my very last WrestleMania match.

**Millie's POV **

Did I really just say I loved Adam Copeland? Of course I meant it. I mean I would have never said it if I didn't feel it. It's just so strange to think that I finally said it. The three words that no one ever thought would come out of my mouth. It's not like the thought never crossed my mind. I truly believe I have loved Adam for a long time, I mean a very long time. I guess he and I are just taking risks lately. Moving in together and now 'I love you'. Damn.

Adam was doing great in his match and right now he and Jay were destroying the shit out of Alberto's car. I was watching backstage so I could be the first person Adam sees. I was so proud of him.

When Jay and Adam entered I immediately hugged them both.

"Awesome job guys," I said.

"Thanks Millie, but your boyfriend did all the work," Jay said as he patted his best friend on the back.

Adam cracked a smile but I could tell something was wrong. As a few people congratulated him I wished Rey Mysterio good luck with his match against Cody Rhodes.

When Adam and I were finally heading back to his locker room I could tell things were getting worse for him. He sat down on the couch and I looked at him.

"Adam, what's wrong?"

He looked up at me with worried eyes. "I can't feel anything in my arm."

"What?" I asked.

"Millie, I can't feel anything. Its numb."

"I'm going to get Charlie."

"No, don't!"

"Don't be stupid Adam, I can tell you are in pain."

"It's not serious."

"I don't care."

So I walked out of the room to find Charlie, the medic for all of the wrestlers. When I got back Adam had already showered and was talking to Charlie. He suggested that he head for some tests this week and see where that takes him. I was nervous for Adam because every time he stepped in the ring he was taking a huge risk. We all took huge risks when we go out there.

People may think wresting is 'fake' but it's far from that. We get beaten down and sometimes we mess up which causes us actual pain. When Adam had neck surgery a couple years ago it would only take a few years before he couldn't do this anymore. Was his time coming to an end?

When Charlie left I hugged Adam for what felt like hours. He was a strong guy and this was going to be a great night. He wasn't going to let what Charlie said to him bring him down. He was the World Heavyweight Champion for crying out loud.

"I love you too," he said and I couldn't help but smile up at him.

"I know you do."

"I am so glad you said it to me before, it's what I needed to hear."

"Yeah well, I wanted to tell you."

"And I'm telling you now."

He kissed me and then we decided to go wish my uncle and Michelle good luck on their matches tonight. Michelle pulled me aside and asked why I was so happy tonight.

"Oh ya know, it's just a good night!"

"Am I missing something here?"

"I will tell you later."

"You better Millie."

The rest of the night was absolutely great and I thought my uncles match was phenomenal (no pun intended). He really is the dead man. Poor guy couldn't even get up. He should be a fucking actor. I bet he is going to get some special treatment from Michelle tonight.

I was slightly upset though because now my uncle will be heading back home while Michelle stays on tour. I know they hate not being together and Michelle has been talking about retiring to be with my uncle. I really hope she doesn't because I don't know what I would do without her.

Adam and I went back to the hotel at around one and both slept for about fifteen hours. When we checked out we planned to drive to our next destination for SmackDown! on Tuesday night. It was only a little away from Atlanta and when we got to the hotel we planned on sleeping some more.

Adam had talked to Vince and after SmackDown! we would have to fly out to Stamford so Adam could undergo some tests and an MRI to see if he was still capable for the business. I knew he didn't want to but he has to.

On Tuesday night SmackDown! was a complete success as always and Adam and I had a flight for eight in the morning to Stamford.

When we sat on the plane Adam held my hand the whole time and slept. I knew he was scared and I was right there with him. This is never a good situation. But I was here for him, always.


	6. Dream House

**Adam's POV **

"Alright, I think we are done here," the trainer said as he asked me to perform one last strength test. I had also gotten an MRI hours prior.

I was so tired and weak and also thankful that it was over. I got up and went to meet Millie who was out in the waiting room. It felt so good knowing I have her support.

"Wanna go for lunch?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and we went to a small diner. As we sat across from each other I could tell she was a lot nervous then I was. She had a strand of her long brunette hair and was twirling it over and over. A nervous habit I had noticed.

"You alright Millie?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

"Why?"

She looked away from me. "Aren't you nervous at all?"

"Hell yeah I'm nervous, but I can't think that way."

"I'm just thinking of all the possibilities."

"Like what? I have to take time off? I have to retire? It's not the end of the world for me. I love what I do but you and I both know I have been hurting for a while. I don't regret taking everything to the next level these past couple of months. If it's my time, then it is. But I need your support Millie."

"Of course you have my support," she said.

"Good, then let's worry about it when they have the results okay?"

"Yeah, okay you are right."

I took a sip of my drink. "Have you been thinking about a place where you want to live in Florida?"

"I was thinking Tampa."

I was shocked. Jay and Denise live in Tampa and I never thought Millie would be serious about moving so close to my best friend.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's gorgeous there."

"I have to agree. What are you looking for? What would you love?"

"Well," she said with a smile. "I would want it to be a house. It would have a garage and maybe a backyard with a deck. I would love a fountain in the front and enough rooms so we could fill it with kids one day. Maybe a family room with a piano since I haven't had one in years. I would love a room dedicated for both our accomplishments but nothing drastic were we look conceited. Hmm...The master bedroom would be bright and comfortable and a kitchen would be big enough where I can learn to cook. A pool would be nice too but overall I want it to be a place where people want to come and stay a few hours. I want every room to be cozy and fun. I don't like having rooms where it never gets used. The house would have to have use for everything. That's what I want. A place that after all the red eye flights, and crazy schedules, and hard work that we could go and call it home."

"Wow," I said.

"I know, it's a pipe dream but I like thinking about it."

"You know we could create our perfect house."

"What?" She asked.

"It's not like it would be a problem. We have the money and that way it can be exactly the way we want it."

"Now that's a pipe dream," she said.

I was silent. I knew she would never make a house with me considering that meant things between us would have to last for a long time. If we just decided to live together then she could leave. But building a house from scratch is serious. It may mean forever and that scares her shitless.

"You said you want enough rooms to fill it with kids."

"I told you it was a pipe dream."

"You think it's unrealistic to have children with me? You don't see me as a father."

"I never said that, all I'm saying is it's taken us two years just to say we love each other. You really think will get to the point of having kids? Yet alone even marriage?"

"Yeah, I think we will. I have gotten this far with you Millie you really think I'm going to give it up? If you don't want to build a house with me thats fine. We can take it one step at a time."

She sighed. "Okay, one step at a time."

**Millie's POV**

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

Adam and I had just gotten home from a night out with a few of the crew members at Stamford and tomorrow we would head in again for a meeting with Vince and his doctor to discuss his test results.

"Hey girl, why haven't you called me in a few days?" Barbie asked me.

"Sorry, been busy here in Stamford. Why what's up?"

"Well I have good news for you. It sucks that I have to wait until Tuesday to tell you."

"What's going on? Why can't you tell me on the phone?"

"I can't, gotta tell you in person."

"Why would you call me and tell me this Barbie? Now I'm going to be wondering until Tuesday."

"You shouldn't have ran out so quickly this past Tuesday night."

"I hate you and I'm hanging up."

"No don't!"

I huffed. "You suck so bad, I want to know."

She laughed. "Alright, you think you can get away from Adam for a couple days? After tomorrow come to Florida until the next SmackDown!"

I thought about it for a second. "It depends on his test results. If its really serious I can't leave him."

"I understand that, call me tomorrow and tell me what happened okay?"

"Alright, I love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye."

"Who was that?" Adam asked, he was walking out of the bathroom with just a towel on. I always found him to be so sexy when he was just standing there with his chest exposed and his tattoos.

"Barbie, apparently she has to tell me something but can only tell me in person."

"Maybe she is moving to Raw."

"Don't tell me that, I would be lost without her."

He laughed. "What if I moved to Raw?"

"I would have a party."

"Of course you would."

"I'm just kidding. I think she's engaged."

"What makes you think that?"

"Shes my best friend, I just have this feeling."

"Yeah, well I have feeling you should call your uncle."

"Uncle Mark, why?"

"He called me today and said you haven't been returning his calls. Michelle has tried calling you too."

"I know, I just don't feel like talking to him."

"He's your uncle."

"Can we not talk about this? I really want you to come over here and just cuddle with me."

Adam smirked. "You got it babe." 


	7. Retirement

Author's Note: I'm posting two chapters today because this one is extremely short! Hope you enjoy it (:

* * *

><p>"Shit," I mumbled to myself as I paced back and forth outside of Vince's office.<p>

I wasn't allowed in the meeting that Adam was having right now and I felt like it had been going on for two hours. Really it was about a half hour but that's still a long time. When would it be over?

The door opened and out walked Adam. He looked upset. Fuck.

"Come on let's go," he said.

"What's going on?" I asked as he pulled me down the hallway.

"We can talk about it later."

"Adam."

"Later Millie, okay?"

Adam was angry and that only meant one thing...It can't be. It wasn't Adams time, not now at least. This can't be happening. How could this be happening?

When we got back to the hotel he didn't speak to me and I sat next to him on the bed as he stared motionless into space.

"I have to retire," he whispered.

I looked at him. "What?"

"If I wrestle again I might break my neck and be done forever. I'm not in the shape anymore for this job. I'm giving my own farewell speech on Raw and then on SmackDown..."

"So you're done, just like that?"

"Just like that."

"This feels like a bad dream."

"No kidding."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's my own. I did this to myself but I don't regret a thing. It's going to be hard and I need you there, okay? I can't do this without you Millie. I need you."

For the first time since I have known Adam he cried and I held him in my arms.

**Adam's POV**

Tonight was Raw. Tonight was the end of the road. Tonight was going to be the hardest night of my life. It felt like a horrible dream, as Millie had put it, and every corner I turned someone else was wishing me good luck in the future and it's a shame to see me go. In a way I'm glad I'm leaving this way, instead of on a stretcher where I'd become paralyzed. Now because I have to retire I want it this way.

There is already a 'rumor' circling on Raw that I have a huge announcement and it may be that I have to retire. I hate knowing it's the truth. For most of the week after I cried in front of Millie and she called and convinced Jay to come talk to me he really threw the sense back into me. I was feeling sorry for my myself and I thought I was letting everyone down. But I'm not. I have created a persona that people actually like. I have done what I loved and it's going to be tough, but it's not the end of the world.

I wished Millie could spend time with me but she was spending time with Barbie, and the other divas. She had not seen them in a while and I knew she wanted to talk to them. It was hard for me to not be with her but I knew she needed some space.

After the promo I walked to the gorilla position and found Millie. She was standing with Eve and Brie Bella, as Brie had just won the Diva's Championship belt.

"Hey Adam," she said.

"Hey Millie," I replied.

"You okay?"

"Nervous, dreading it."

"It's going to be fine, and when you're done I will be standing right here."

"Thank you, for everything."

A single tear rolled down her face and I wiped it away. "Ya know it's just hard for me as it is you. I know you're the one going though it but you don't know what it's like for me."

"I understand," I said.

"I don't think you do," she said and my music began to play.

It was now or never.


	8. Drunk Phone Calls

**Millie's POV**

I watched from the back as Adam stood in the ring as Edge and gave his speech. I cried like a baby and was thankful that I had support from my friends. Eve wrapped her arms around me. Every single superstar and diva was standing and watching, listening and realizing that this was the end.

We all were waiting for him when he walked in and he began to hug and high five anyone he could as we all clapped for him. I was the very last person he saw and I hugged him tight. It was time to head out and go back to the hotel. I don't think either one of us could stand to look at anyone else. Then we had to deal with SmackDown! tomorrow night. Joy.

"I really love you Millie," Adam said as we sat and ate ice cream. A lot of ice cream.

"Who doesn't?"

"I can't think of anyone...Wait, I'm lying, Sam doesn't like you."

"I know, that bitch. I should have punched her."

"Millie!"

"I should have, God, like seriously what does she have against me?"

"She wishes she was as gorgeous as you."

"Right? I'm gonna say something to her next time I see her."

Adam laughed as there was a knock on our door.

"You can get it," I mumbled as I situated myself on the bed to where I was looking upside down and half my body was hanging off the bed. A very child like move on my part.

"Yes, your majesty," Adam said with a laugh as he went to answer the door.

When he opened it John Cena was standing before him. I rolled my eyes. To be honest, John wasn't my favorite guy on the roster. I feel like his story lines are really typical but I must say he is a great guy when it comes to helping other people. I don't know what I have against him. Maybe it's the way he always looks like a damn Fruity Pebble (thank you, Rock). But, Adam likes him so I have to be nice.

"Adam, hey, how are you guys? Hey Millie."

I gave him a slight wave as I closed my eyes. I really was in need of some yoga. I need to call Trish and get some pointers from her.

"Millie, is it okay if I go out for a drink with the guys?" Adam asked.

"I don't care, it's fine with me!"

"Don't worry Millie, we will have him back soon," John said.

I smirked. "Yeah, whenever is fine. Be careful though, you guys are always so rowdy after Raw."

"Correction, Mike is always rowdy after Raw," John said.

I had to agree with him. "Right on."

Adam grabbed his leather jacket which is my absolute favorite and then kissed my forehead.

"Have fun, and be safe," I said.

"I always am."

As soon as the door closed and the men were gone I practically had a party.

"Thank you Jesus Lord," I shouted and then flipped off the bed and onto my back. "Ouch," I mumbled. That actually really hurt.

Five minutes later and I was sitting on the bed staring at the wall. I was so bored. I glanced at the the clock and it's one in the morning. Usually the guys never go out after Raw but I think it's because of Adam that they did. I sighed and realized that I probably won't sleep until Adam is back with me. Then we have to drive for the SmackDown! show in the morning. What a great past few days.

I leaned up against the wall and closed my eyes. Silence filled the room which only added to my thoughts of my mother, her wedding, and moving in with Adam.

Buzz...Buzz...Buzz.

I shot awake and glanced at the clock. Two o'clock. What the fuck? Who the hell is calling me.

"Hello?" I said as my tired body fell onto the bed.

"MILLIE!" A voice screamed and I pulled the phone away from my ear, sadly becoming deaf in my left ear.

I glanced at the caller idea.

"Lauren? Why in Gods name are you calling me?"

Lauren has been my childhood best friend and for the past few weeks I haven't had time to really talk to her. She is a gorgeous girl living in New York where she parties most nights and then spends her days at a fashion firm. She's a great person with a huge heart.

"Millie, I just miss you so much," she said and hiccuped.

She was obviously drunk.

"Lauren, where are you?"

She began to laugh. "I don't know...Wait, I'm in Africa or maybe Alaska!"

"Lauren you are drunk."

"Drunk? I'm not drunk!"

"You need to hang up the phone and get home. Who are you with?"

"There's a guy here who looks like Paul Walker. I want to fucking jump his bones."

"Lauren! Give the phone to someone around you, preferably sober."

More laughter. "I'm sober Amelia."

I rolled my eyes. "Lauren!"

I heard something on the other line and then a male voice filled my ears.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi, who is this?"

"Millie it's Derek."

Derek? Do I know a Derek?

"Derek...Oh yes Derek! You're Lauren's new boyfriend right?"

"I wouldn't consider it new...We have been dating for three months."

"Why is Lauren calling me drunk? Shouldn't you bring her home? What kind of boyfriend are you!"

"She won't listen to me!"

"Derek, throw her over your shoulder and place that damn girl into a cab. I don't want to hear some fucking story about a girl who got raped in an alleyway and then was murdered. If by chance you don't get her home and I hear that exact story tomorrow I was personally find you and kill you. Do you understand me Derek?"

"I hear you Millie."

"Good, now do as I said and take her home. And please don't allow her to have her phone. I don't need another phone call while I am trying to sleep."

"Right, I got that too. I'm sorry Millie."

"Hey, don't apologize to me! Just be a good guy and everything will be fine."

"Yes, you're right. Thanks Millie, I'm getting us a cab now."

"Okay, and good luck you are gonna need it."

I hung up the phone and sighed. It's times like this when Lauren is off on her own and I'm stuck here in a hotel room that I really miss her. I need to find time to head to New York for a little while. I just need to spend time with the girl who has always understood me.

I laid on the bed in a room filled with darkness and did my best to control my breathing. I needed to fall asleep or things would head for the worst. I began to count sheep, deciding that was the best way to get the sleep I needed. Where was Adam? Why was he still out so late? Why do I even care? I sound like his wife. I guess the whole counting sheep thing didn't work out so well.

I really want frozen yogurt. Where have the Olsen twins been? I really miss them. I wonder what my dad is doing right this second...Probably sleeping like a normal person. I'm not normal though. Why do I not remember Lauren ever mentioning to me her boyfriend Derek? Why is my mind still thinking a mile a minute? I need sleep and I need it now. 


	9. The Drive

Author's Note: Short, short, and I mean short chapter. But...You are in luck! I will be posting another chapter because this one is just too short for my liking! Enjoy & review!

* * *

><p>"Millie, wake up," a voice whispered and sent a shiver down my spine. It was Adam.<p>

"Get away from me," I whined.

"You have to wake up Millie, we need to leave and drive to the arena."

"I'm so tired."

"Please babe, you need to get up," he said and shook my bottom a little. I swatted at his hand as he continued packing our luggage.

"I need something to wear, can I borrow one of your shirts?"

I had gotten the strength to sit up and I was giving Adam a loving look.

"Why my shirts?"

"They are so comfy Adam!"

"No, I won't allow it."

"Please Adam, pretty please."

"Ugh, fine, only because I hate when you pout," he said and threw one of his shirts at my face but I caught it like a pro.

"Thanks sweetie pie," I said with all smiles.

"Yeah, yeah. Now hurry up and get ready."

"What's the rush?"

"Well it's twelve o'clock and we were supposed to check out at eleven-thirty. All of a sudden I hear this banging on door and it's housecleaning. Needless to say I have cleaned this room and packed in less then 10 minutes so come on."

"Alright, alright just let me brush my teeth," I said.

About ten minutes later Adam and I were in the rental car heading for Albany, New York. I knew deep down inside of me that his farewell speech on SmackDown! would be a thousand times harder then his one on Raw. Albany was where Edge was created, this place means something to him but I know he wouldn't want to do it any other place. Except maybe Canada...

"How long is this drive?" I asked.

"About three hours," he said as he began to tap his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Yay for three hour road trips!"

"Love the sarcasm," he replied.

"How do you feel today?"

"Good, everything is good."

I knew that's all I was getting out of him.

"How was last night with the guys?"

"Interesting, it was all really nice of them. I didn't drink that much but Mike got totally wasted and ended up singing like Taylor Swift on the karaoke machine."

"Are you serious? I would have loved to see that."

Mike is sort of like me. We get drunk when we feel like it's going to wash all our problems away. I knew he and Maryse were having some issues hence why he probably got so wasted. You could only imagine what he and I are like together. One hell of a party that is.

"Yeah, it's was pretty hilarious. How was your night though?"

"Oh ya know just slept."

"Yeah?"

"Yup, oh Lauren called me drunk."

Adam laughed. "How did you handle that?"

"Just like I handle every other thing, I yelled at her boyfriend."

"Oh Millie."

I smiled over at him. "I realized something last night."

"Oh yeah? What was that?"

"That we need to get married, or elope. Whatever is easier."

Adam glanced over at me with a look on his face. I don't think he believed me.

"Yes, you heard me right," I said with a a laugh.

"What made you realize that?"

"Well, as I was trying to fall asleep I kept thinking about you and how we plan to move in together and I literally sounded like a worried wife who finally let her husband out for the first time in years. I just thought about it and I want to be with you, forever. Now don't you think that I'm proposing to you because Im not. That's all on you."

Silence filled the car for a long time. I guess this isn't going well. I shouldn't have said anything. Then, Adam reached over and took my hand. He kissed it and then I saw him smile. In a way I knew that's all the reassurance I needed. He felt the same way.


	10. Barbie's Announcement

Author's Note: Still slightly short but...Barbie finally tells Millie her little secret! Hope you like (:

* * *

><p><strong>Barbie's POV <strong>

Beth Phoenix and I sat in catering waiting and waiting for Millie and Adam to arrive. I had called Millie an hour prior and she stated that they stopped for food and would be here soon. I felt slightly bad considering I was about to inform one of my best friends that I'm engaged and she is dealing with other rough things. I guess it's bittersweet.

"When do you think they will get here?" Beth asked.

"Not sure, it's been about another hour."

Beth nodded. "Don't you think it will be weird not having Adam around?"

I nodded my head.

"How long do you think Millie will stay before she leaves?"

"To be honest, I don't think long. The only reason she is probably going to stick around is because of the belt. If she wasn't in the running for it she would have been done once Adams fate was decided for him."

"I think if she decided to end her time here Adam would convince her otherwise. Now that he is left with only Millie he is going to want to focus on her. She means the world to him."

"You're right, but I don't think that would stop Millie."

"You're right about that too."

I sighed. I don't know what I would do if Millie ever decided to retire also and spend her time with Adam. I know she's been different lately and they haven't had a fight for a few days now. But I worry about her.

"Hey ladies," a voice shouted and Beth and I looked up to see Millie. She looked like a hot mess.

"Millie!" I shouted and hugged her.

"Hey Barbie, how are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Awesome, hey Beth."

Beth and Millie exchanged a hug before we all sat down at the table.

"Where's Adam?" I asked.

"In the locker room with the guys. It's been hard on him to say goodbye especially with Jay."

"I know Phil has been upset," Beth said.

"Yeah, it's been rough," Millie said and began to twirl her hair.

"In fact I should probably call Phil, see you girls in a little bit," Beth said before standing up and heading out of catering.

Millie looked at me then. "So, what's up?"

I smiled and put my hand to my face clearly showing her my engagement ring.

"Holy shit!" Millie shouted and grabbed my hand. "I knew you were engaged!"

"You did?" I asked, confused.

"I had this feeling, ask Adam! Oh my God, I am so happy for you."

"Thank you," I said as she tackled me with a hug. "You haven't even heard the best part yet!"

"Which is?" She asked with a smile.

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Oh my God!" Millie screamed and attacked me with yet another hug. Her reaction was just how I expected it to be. "Yes, yes, I would love to be!"

"Great, I'm so happy!"

"Me too, well Im so happy for you. This is great Barbie, and Justin's great, I'm great, every thing is great. Oh I am so excited to be apart of this. I will not let you down."

I smiled. I could have picked anyone to be my maid of honor but there is something about Millie that made me choose her. As crazy and rude she can be she is also my best friend through thick and thin. For that she will witness this experience with me.

"I didn't think you would. I'm really glad you agreed to this."

Millie smiled and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Millie, don't cry!"

She burst into tears then. "I am just so honored Barbie. This means so much to me. Thank you."

I hugged her tight. "No, thank you. You're a great friend and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Awe, that's so sweet."

I don't know how our happy filled conversation on my engagement turned into a crying fest but soon we had an audience. The whole SmackDown! roster was in catering as the two of us confessed our friendship for each other. You would honestly think we were drunk or something.

"Is everything okay here?" Glenn aka Kane asked.

"It's fine," Millie said as she wiped her tears away. "Just a happy moment being shared."

"Agreed," I said.

Glenn gave us a strange look as a few of the other divas walked over to us.

Millie looked around and saw Justin, she shouted, "Justin!"

He looked over from where he stood with Heath and Kofi. "Yes?"

"Congrats! I am going to create the best wedding ever!"

"I bet you will Millie," he said and then smiled at me.

Millie hugged me one last time as Layla walked in.

"Come on girls we have hair and make up!" Layla shouted.

"Yay for hair and makeup!" Millie stated.

"I know right?"

"At least you look hot. I look disgusting, like a total train wreck."

"I think you look good," Layla stated.

"Oh thank ya," Millie said and struck a pose. "I'm thinking about posing for Playboy."

Millie flipped her hair a little and then threw herself onto a door entrance and put her leg halfway up the wall. She put her head back and pursed her lips.

"Do I look good?" She asked.

We all laughed.

"You look great Millie, Playboy material," Lay said.

"Awesome!"

Then, we continued on our way down the hallway.


	11. Party

Author's Note: Okay, so I finally saw No Strings Attached last night and it sparked an idea in my mind for a new story! Would anyone like that? Also, I will be writing a requested story for futureWWEdiva2011. Exciting stuff! Anyway, I'm heading to a BBQ and thought I would update. I must add that I'm extremely angry because the WWE has a show in Wildwood tonight...I'm a Jersey girl and I'm pissed. I hope the BBQ I'm heading to has pie.

* * *

><p><strong>Millie's POV <strong>

I had tears in my eyes as I waited for Barbie's entrance music to hit. I had just spent a few minutes with Adam as more people went up to speak with him. I felt good standing next to him with his hand on the small of my back.

Barbie took a hold of my hand and it made me feel better.

"You're okay right?"

"Totally okay."

There was silence in the stadium and then Barbies music hit. We walked out together waving to the fans. Barbie is about to have a match against Layla and Michelle was out there too. Don't worry I had a conversation with Michelle about me not talking to her and Uncle Mark. She understood where I was coming from about being focused on Adam.

Barbie got into the ring and I stood on the side and watched her. In about two minutes Michelle was going to interfere and then I'd have to attack her. That's always so awkward.

"Come on Kelly!" I shouted, I always have to remember to call her Kelly when she is out in the ring.

I turned to the crowd and asked for their help to cheer on Barbie. They were right there with me. I glanced over just in time to see Michelle take a hold of Barbies hair and pull her back off Layla. I stormed over and grabbed Michelle's foot, pulling her off the ring and she landed on the floor with a thud. Take that Michelle!

Layla was staring at me and Michelle and that's when Barbie pinned her and got the win. I jumped into the ring and hugged Barbie just as the fight broke out between Layla and Michelle.

Michelle was screaming that she should have focused as soon as she pulled Kelly off her instead of looking at her. That's why she lost because she wasn't paying attention and also because she sucks. Those are Michelle's words not mine. I love Layla.

Barbie and I had to stand there and watch the fight before walking back and waving to the fans.

Everyone who was going to be in the Battle Royal was waiting and gave us high fives as we walked past them.

"Nice job out there ladies," Alberto said.

"Oh yeah thanks Alberto," I said.

I reached the end and walked over to Michelle.

"Hey, you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"That was so awesome Millie! It was thrilling. I think we should have a match."

"Oh yes, dream match."

Michelle smiled. "Do you think you can come to Texas this weekend?"

"What for?" I asked.

"Mark is throwing a party, can you believe that? He wants you to come. It's a family party to celebrate everyone. It's going to be fun."

"Alright, count me in. I don't think Adam will come with me though. He might have other things to deal with."

"Okay, thats fine. Your uncle will be so happy. He misses not seeing you."

"I miss him too," I replied with a smile. "I will call him tonight."

Michelle hugged me and whispered, "Good, he would like to hear from you."

I waited around with Barbie, Layla and Michelle until the show was over. But at the last minute after Jay won the Battle Royal the whole SmackDown! roster was planning to head out and applaud for Adam. Jay and Adam were doing Flash Photography while we waited backstage.

I walked out with Beth as we all just clapped and clapped. I felt so useless just standing there as Big Show and Rey walked down to the ring where my crying and heartbroken boyfriend stood.

"Walk down there," Beth whispered to me.

"No way, I can't."

"Come on Millie, everyone knows and he needs you."

"He needs me?"

Beth watched as a few others made their way to the ring. Including Triple H who was now sharing a rather amazing moment with Adam.

"Get your ass down there right now."

"Come with me?"

Beth sighed and grabbed my hand. "Alright, let's go."

Beth and I slowly walked our way down to the ring as my heart beat so fast in my chest. Why was I so nervous for this moment? Beth and I headed up the three steps and Big Show walked over and pushed the rope down so Beth and I could slide in.

Show put a huge hand on my shoulder and asked, "How are you holding up Millie?"

I smiled. "I'm okay."

When Adam saw me his smile widened as he wiped away tears. I hugged him as he kissed my cheek. Not wanting to have the fans think anything of the two of us I pulled away and stepped to the side with Beth. A few minutes later Beth and I followed the rest of the group in the ring down the walkway as Adam shared his last moments with his fans.

"Hey Judy, how are you?" I asked as I kissed the cheek of the very sweet older lady. Adam's mom was a complete mess just like her son.

"I'm good sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm good, very good."

Jay had decided to throw a retirement party for Adam and everyone had stuck around. Beth and I went to hang with the other divas for a few minutes before heading out to where catering was held for the party. Now here I am talking to Judy Copeland, a task I will never get used to.

"Are you taking care of my baby?"

"Sure am, it's been rough but I know he will be okay. Right now it feels like the worst thing in the world but it happens. It just sucks because he didn't ask for this. He had so many more years ahead of him still."

"I know, it's such a shame. But hear me when I tell you this I am so thankful he is leaving on two feet then on a stretcher."

"Yes, we have to be thankful. He did everything he could and more for this business. He is going to be fine."

Judy smiled and took a hold of my hand. "Yes indeed he will be fine."

"Hey Ma," Adam said and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh Adam, hi dear."

"I see you and Millie are talking."

"Of course we are, do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope no problem, just don't embarrass me."

I laughed a little. If Adam only knew what Judy and I were actually talking about.

"Adam, I can't believe you would think I would embarrass you!"

"Ya never know Ma."

"Go away Adam," she said and playfully smacked him on the hand.

"Ma!"

"Go, or I will tell Millie some of your stories from when you were a teenager."

Adam gave her a look before he headed off toward Jay and Kofi. Judy and I talked for a couple minutes longer before I walked off and got some mozzarella sticks. Jay knew how to throw a retirement party.

"Hey Mil," a voice stated and I shivered. There is only one person in this business who ever calls me Mil...Ah yes, Cody Rhodes.

"What do you want Rhodes?" I grabbed another mozzarella stick and then turned to face him. Thank the Lord Cody doesn't wear the stupid protective mask outside the ring and annoying promos. He looks absolutely ridiculous.

"Just coming over to say hi."

I rolled my eyes. "You never come over just to say hi. What do you want?"

"Why do you think I want something from you? Can't a man just say hello to an attractive woman?"

I glared at him. If Cody wasn't going to tell me what he wanted in the next five seconds I am going to walk away.

"Alright fine, are you still booked for having your own room at the hotel?"

I gave him a confused look. A couple hours ago when Adam had called to make sure we still had rooms at the hotel the WWE was staying at we were informed they booked two different rooms. Usually Adam and I just room together and we had a serious problem with the person at head desk who practically refused to update one of the rooms to contain a queen size bed. Either way Adam and I were stuck sleeping together on a twin or alone.

"Yeah, why?"

Cody rocked back and forth on his feet. "You think I can have it?"

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Millie, come on you know why."

"Um no I don't...OH! Oh my God, Cody you are a bad boy!" I smacked him on the chest.

"Hey you asked, and I know you and Adam will share a room and I honestly don't think Kofi will be too happy with me if I bring a girl back to the room with me."

"What's in it for me?"

"I will buy you a one hundred dollar gift card for Starbucks."

My jaw dropped. "Wow, that's an offer I can't refuse. Fine, you can have it."

"Yes, thank you Millie," he said and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, who are taking there anyway?" I saw Cody blush and I knew right away. "Layla?"

"You guessed it."

"Damn, Code, way to go."

"Yeah, I know. But you are sure I can have it?"

"It's all yours, just ask for the room key to 136."

"Alright, thank you."

"No problem, and I expect that gift card by next Tuesday."

Cody smiled. "You got it."

The whole night went really well and Adam and I laughed to ourselves when we saw our twin bed waiting for us in the hotel room.

"This is going to be fun," I said to him.

"So fun," Adam said as he placed our bags down.


	12. Trouble in Paradise

Author's Note: Okay, so I couldn't help myself. Here is the next chapter. I have a serious problem. Okay, this chapter will be in two parts. Still hoping there is pie at the BBQ...

* * *

><p>I turned the TV on as Adam took a shower and I debated whether or not to call my uncle. The man rarely ever sleeps so it's not like I would be bothering him. Okay, I'm calling him.<p>

"Hey Millie, what's up?"

"Hey Uncle Mark, how are you?"

"Im good, Michelle told me you are coming this weekend."

"Sure am, I'm excited thanks for the invite."

"You are family of course I would invite you."

"Thanks again, anyway sorry I haven't been able to call you. It's just been crazy with Adam."

"No, I understand. Michelle talked some sense into me. I always think the worse when I don't hear from you in a couple days."

"I know, I know. I'm your favorite you gotta worry about me."

"Of course, my favorite that's it."

I smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, still sore though not sure how much longer I can take with this company, to be honest with you."

I closed my eyes tightly. Why do I feel that everyone I love in this company is always leaving it? Adam is retired, Michelle is thinking about it, Uncle Mark only comes when he is in shape for it which is rare. Why do I feel like I need to leave too?

"I figured you would say that."

"I'm not how I used to be ya know? I'm forty-six years old it's incredible that I even made it through this past WrestleMania."

"It is incredible, because you are incredible. You're the phenom, the Undertaker...He doesn't die."

"He never will, I love this company too much to ever leave it."

"Sometimes I worry that I would be willing to leave."

"You think so?"

"If I had the opportunity, I would."

"I think you say that now but you don't really mean it."

A single tear slid down my cheek. Why am I so hormonal?

"I'm really excited to see you this weekend. To see everyone. I miss my family."

"I'm right there with you. Sometimes all you need is family."

"Right on," I mumbled as I closed my eyes and thought of better times.

Uncle Mark and I spoke for a couple more minutes before we said our goodbyes. I crawled under the blankets and laughed out loud. Tonights sleep was going to suck.

When Adam walked out of the bathroom a couple minutes later he gave me a weird look.

"Looks like we are cuddling tonight," I said with a smile.

"Oh how fun."

"Hey! Come on, it will be fun."

Adam threw his travel bag into his luggage and then walked over to me. He flipped the blankets off me and slid into the bed.

"Why did you give your room to Cody?"

"He is spending the night with Lay." Adam looked down at me. "Yes, in that way he is spending the night with her."

"Wow, who knew Cody ever got some."

"Adam!" I shouted and playfully hit him on the arm but he only tightened his hold on me. Then he tickled me. So typical. "Stop! Adam I can't breathe!"

"If you can talk you can breathe."

Mother fucker.

"That's so old! Now stop!"

I glared into Adam's eyes and then he kissed me quickly.

"Sorry babe," he said sweetly.

"Go sleep on the floor."

"You go sleep on the floor. This is my room remember? You gave yours to Cody so he can get his yearly blow job."

"I'm the woman, I get the bed."

"My question is why in Gods name do they give you a room with only a twin bed in it? This has to be the worst hotel in the history of hotels."

"Totally agree with you, this place is stupid."

Adam smiled at me. "So stupid."

"Yup, real-" he kissed me before I could even finish my sentence.

**Adam's POV**

Millie and I sat in the room outside of Stephanie McMahon's office waiting to be called in. Yesterday Stephanie had called and asked to speak with Millie about a future story line and also a rather personal matter. Millie was nervous and asked me to join her. I knew she was probably going to be told she is getting the belt and I was excited for her. But the personal matter was worrying me.

"Millie, Adam, come on in," Stephanie said as she opened the door to her office.

Millie glanced over at me and smiled slightly before we stepped into her office.

"Have a seat," she said.

Millie sat down first and then I did. I waited for her to grab my hand but she never did.

"So I know this meeting is about Millie, but Adam how are you handling everything?"

"Good, having Millie around with me makes everything better."

"Really?" Stephanie asked and I nodded. "Well, Millie, I wanted to discuss whether or not you wanted to take some time off? Maybe focus on things with Adam and work around the retirement. We usually offer this to most couples so they can cope together instead of apart."

"I don't think that's necessary," I said.

"No, I think it's a good idea," Millie said.

I looked over at her completely shocked. Why would she say that? Does she not realize she would be giving up the belt? What is this girl thinking...

"Millie, you can't be serious?" I asked.

Millie smiled slightly at Stephanie and then whispered to me, "Come on Adam, it'll be good for us. Don't you think so?"

"No I don't, I won't allow it. You can't do this to your career."

Millie looked generally surprised by what I was saying to her. "Adam, will you go and wait outside?"

I gave Millie a weird look as she looked at the door. "Fine."

I stood up and exited the room. I paced around outside the door and began to think about how stupid Millie was. If she was in there giving up her shot at title I would never be able to forgive myself. She can't throw everything she has worked so hard for just because she thinks she needs to spend time with me. I understand that my time here in the WWE is over but that doesn't mean Mille's is. I pray that she isn't making a stupid decision.

I eventually realized that my pacing back and forth did absolutely nothing for me so I took a seat. I began taping my foot as I waited. I wondered of maybe this is what Millie felt like the day I got my results. Meetings sure do take forever when you are not in them.

The door to Stephanie's office opened and Millie appeared. It's hard to figure out any sort of emotion from Millie considering she is very good at hiding herself. She looks sort of happy but usually that means she is pissed.

I stood up when Millie walked over to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

She didn't answer me but instead shook her head and walked down the hallway. So I would be getting the silent treatment, huh? Oh, I surely did. The whole fucking way back to our hotel.

* * *

><p>End Notes: Oh no...I think there might be trouble for Adam and Millie ahead...<p> 


	13. Trouble in Paradise Part 2

**Author's Note: **Okay...Don't kill me for this chapter. I just had to add some drama to the story. I'm sorry...

* * *

><p><strong>Millie's POV<strong>

I was beyond pissed at Adam, and in my case I had every right to be. How could he just sit there and throw me under the bus? Stephanie was practically handing me a vacation to work things out with Adam but no, he has to announce that I would rather focus on my career. Does he not want to spend time with me? I thought he was the one who wanted to move in together.

I didn't speak to him on the car ride back to the hotel and I knew he was upset. In both cases he didn't talk to me either. I knew a fight was building between us but I didn't know when it would happen or how I could even stop it.

When we walked into our hotel room I immediately walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I wanted to put off talking to Adam for as long as I could. Eventually I realized I was being stupid and exited the bathroom. I had to speak to him and get it all out.

"How could you do that to me?" I asked as Adam sat on the bed looking at his folded hands.

"What did I do to you?"

"Come on Adam, seriously? How could you say that I don't need time off?"

"Because you don't Millie! Last time I checked you aren't the one who had to retire. You have it just fine."

"How dare you! You honestly think I have it just fine? This is just as hard as it is for you Adam."

"Are you kidding me right now? I am the one who had to retire. Please stop trying to act like this is the end of the world for you."

"It practically is! You don't think its going to be hard for me to wake up and travel to shows without you?"

"It's going to be hard but you suck it up and get through it. You don't take time off just because you are afraid to be alone."

"I'm not afraid to be alone Adam," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Then why did you jump on the opportunity, huh? It shows you are weak Millie."

I stared at him. I didn't know why Adam calling me weak hit home so hard but I wanted to cry. Yet when those tears almost started to flow I stopped myself, not wanting to prove his point. This fucking bastard.

"I'm not weak."

"Obviously you are. What are you hiding from? The belt?"

I lost it then.

"Can you just shut up about the damn belt? I am not even fucking getting it okay!"

Adam and I were inches away from each other both of our adrenaline rushing though our bodies. This fight was heading for the worst.

"You aren't?" He asked with a confused look.

"No, okay, I'm not getting it. Brie is keeping it and while she is prancing around with it I'm stuck with a romantic storyline with John Cena."

"Millie, I'm sorry."

"I don't really give two shits if you are sorry, alright? It's already said and done."

He reached for my hand but I pulled away from him.

"Millie, come on."

"No, don't touch me."

"Stop acting so immature."

"Shut up, I don't even need you."

Adam laughed. "You don't need me? This is coming from the girl who said only two minutes ago that you wanted to take time off to spend time with me. You make total sense Millie."

"You are making me think and feel two different things Adam."

"Now it's my fault?"

"Of course it's your fault! If you didn't have to retire we wouldn't be in this freaking mess and I wouldn't have to suck face with Cena!"

I knew it sounded bad as soon as I came out of my mouth. I just blamed him for everything, even though it wasn't his fault at all. But I couldn't even get myself to admit that now. The damage was already done. It was low of me to say.

"Wow, Millie, really? It's my fault, I see...Maybe if you weren't such a fucking manic bitch you would be getting the belt instead of the damn storyline with Cena. You deserve to be pushed back."

My jaw dropped.

"No wait, maybe it's because you aren't even that good. Thats it...No one even wants to see you as the Diva's champion."

"You fucking asshole! I can't believe you said that to me. You know what I'm glad your past injuries kicked your ass and you had to retire. You haven't had a good match in years."

Adam shook his head back and forth and headed for the door.

"You know what Millie, I'm done with this. I never really needed you and you don't need me."

"What a waste of two years! I hate you," I said and felt as if apart of me was being ripped out of me. Adam stopped at the door and looked back at me.

"You've always hated me Millie. I don't know why I led myself to believe you actually loved me. In the end I think I've finally realized that you have always been the pipe dream. I hope you have a nice life, I really do."

He looked at me one last time before turning back around and exiting the room. I collapsed onto the floor. I just told Adam I hated him. What is wrong with me? I need to get out of here.

I ran around the room and threw all my belongings into my suitcase. After I was done I grabbed my purse and got the hell out of there.

As I walked through the lobby I glanced over into the restaurant connected to it and saw Adam sitting at the bar. He glanced over just as I saw him and we both stared at each other. This would be our moment to change everything, to go back and forget it all. Adam and I both knew that too much had been said. There was no fixing this. I gave him one last look before taking a deep breath and leaving the hotel. It was time to go to Texas for a much needed family party and also a good cry.


	14. Idiot

Uncle Mark and I sat at his kitchen table just staring at each other. He had such a serious look on his face that it was scaring me. I had just told him the whole story about Adam from our meeting with Stephanie to our huge blow out. Uncle Mark didn't seem too thrilled with me at the moment and I had to agree with him. I felt like a total lowlife and all I wanted to do was go back in time and change it all. Yet, Adam said hurtful things just as much as I did. It was wrong on both our parts.

"Have I told you before that you are an idiot?"

I nodded my head. "You have mentioned it once or twice before."

"Well tonight is your ultimate high."

"I know," I replied.

Uncle Mark took a sip of his coffee. "I am ashamed of you."

"I know that too."

"After everything that's went down that man has treated you like royalty. Now, I don't want you thinking that I am taking his side because I'm not. You are my niece and I love you dearly. I just hope that you can live with this. You know the idea of saying what you said and how this ended."

I nodded my head. "I'm not proud at all for what I said to Adam. I will regret it for the rest of my life but in my defense he said hurtful things also."

"I understand that and he should feel shitty but all I am saying is that if you feel that this was right then it will all be okay. Yes, it was an unfortunate way to have a breakup but you are strong."

"Apparently not too strong considering Adam thinks I don't even deserve the belt."

"Hey now," Uncle Mark said and placed his abnormally large hand on top of mine. "I don't want to hear that. You said before that Stephanie was waiting a few weeks before they make the final decision on whether you or Barbie get it at Over the Limit. Don't listen to what that dip shit said to you."

"Uncle Mark!"

"No, now I'm pissed because here you are thinking that you aren't worthy of the belt. You damn well deserve it."

I smiled. "Thank you, for everything."

Uncle Mark nodded his head. "No problem Millie, but I think it's time we head to sleep. We both need it."

I followed Uncle Mark into the guest bedroom he and Michelle gave me and I sat on the bed. He stood in the doorway for a second as if confirming for his own worries that I would be okay.

"Is my dad coming to the barbecue?"

"He called and said he couldn't."

"I thought he was coming back from Spain a few days ago."

"I thought that too."

I closed my eyes tightly. "Okay, thanks again. Love you Uncle Mark."

"Love you too Millie, if you need anything at all just give me a shout."

I smiled as he shut the door behind him. I sighed loudly and then began digging through my luggage for something to wear for bed. I pulled out dirty T-shirt after dirty T-shirt and I hoped Uncle Mark would let me do my laundry tomorrow.

"Ah here's one," I said and pulled out a black shirt. I opened it up to pull over myself when I saw exactly who it belonged to.

I don't know why but seeing Adam's Rated-R superstar T-shirt just made my whole life face reality. Adam and I weren't together anymore nor would we ever be again. A single tear slid down my face as I held the fabric in my hands. It even smells like him. What did I do?

I had no clue I was even sobbing until Michelle came barging into the room.

"Millie, honey, what's wrong?" She asked as she wrapped an arm around me.

"Oh my God Michelle, what did I do?"

She didn't answer me but instead pulled me up into the bed and held me tight as I cried and cried. I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I was wrong, I can't live with myself or without Adam.

**Michelle's POV**

At around three AM I slipped out of the guest bedroom and headed for mine. Mark was leaning up against the bed frame his eyes darting across the page of a book. When he saw me he placed his book down and just gave me that look. I crawled into bed next to him and reached over for my own book.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Who is ever okay after a breakup?"

He sighed loudly. "I'm worried about her."

I glanced over at him. "She is going to be fine. Just let her cry and get it all out. She needs to do that, it helps."

"How can crying over a guy who called her horrible things help?"

I looked over at my husband and reached for both his hands. "Now in both cases you know Millie hurt Adam just as much as he hurt her. She needs to grieve and cry because that's what woman do. We need to feel like it's the end of the world and eat junk food and watch sad movies it helps then for the healing process. Millie isn't like anyone else and I have never once seen her break down like that. In my opinion she needed it. She has been carrying herself around with broken memories and a sad past. It's no wonder she couldn't take it anymore. Mark, you just need to see that the strong niece you have may not be all that strong. Take my advice and give her space. If she needs to lounge around all day then let her. She will bounce back in a couple of days."

I let go of his hands and returned to my side of the bed. I was so tired from staying up with Millie and talking that I needed sleep.

"You know she looks up to you," Mark said.

I smiled. "I know she does."

"You have been the first decent woman in her life who has actually showed her that you care. I can never repay you for that."

"I don't mind Mark, she's a great person and I love Millie."

"Yeah, she is pretty great. You are pretty great also."

I smiled and kissed him. "I need my sleep and so do you."

I rolled over and sighed. God, I hope Millie is okay. I have never seen her act like that. Am I really capable of helping her through this? 


	15. Fearless

Author's Note: I know you are probably wondering where Adam is well...He's coming up in a few chapters! I like this chapter a lot! I hope you do too (: Maybe I will even post another one!

* * *

><p><strong>Millie's POV<strong>

Buzz...Buzz...Buzz.

I groaned in my sleep before I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Millie, it's Brie."

I sat up a lot straighter in my bed and squinted my eyes. Why in Gods name was Brie Bella calling me?

"Hey Brie, whats up?"

"Nothing, did I wake you? I am so sorry."

"No, no, it's fine," I said and glanced at the clock. Eleven A.M, nice going Millie.

"Alright, good, anyway I was just calling to see if you are okay. I heard about what happened with Adam and Nikki and I just wanted to let you know that we are here if you want to talk at all."

Alright, so she was being nice. But I have to say, news travels fast in this industry.

"Thanks Brie, and I'm fine. I can handle heartbreak believe me. I will be fine."

"That's good, you have always been really strong. You should be the Diva's champion instead of me."

I was confused. "Brie, what are you talking about? You deserve that belt just as much as any other Diva."

"Maybe, but you worked your ass off for years and you have yet to win it. I know you won the Woman's belt a couple years ago but it's your turn for the Diva's belt. To be honest with you, I'd be happy to lose it to you then any other diva."

"Well, that's nice of you to say. I would love to kick your ass for the belt."

Brie laughed. "Bring it on, Millie."

Around twelve o'clock, after my endless phone call with Brie Bella and a nice cold shower, I was heading downstairs to find my uncle. He was in his office staring intently at a piece of paper like it was the last thing he ever had to read. I knocked on the door lightly and he smiled when he saw me.

"Millie, hey, come in."

I took a seat across from him as I looked around. It's been at least a year since I have been to Michelle and Uncle Mark's house and I swear every time I show up something is new. I walked into the hall closet before thinking it was the bathroom.

"What are you reading?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Just something for the WWE, it's not important. The thing that is important is you. How are you?"

I threw my hand in the air and gave him a look. "Gosh, I am fine. I have never felt better, really."

Uncle Mark gave me a confused look mixed with an I don't believe you look. Should I just come out with the truth?

"Alright fine," I said. "I'm a mess okay? Is that what you want to hear? First off I have worked my ass off for the past six years and sure I got the Women's belt but everyone now wants the Diva's belt and when Vince tells me I'm going to get it he changes his mind and thinks it's better Brie Bella gets it. Like no offense but what in God's name was Vince thinking? He was definitely drunk when he made that decision. Secondly, my father has been an ignorant ass wipe for the past year. You and I both know why he's still in Spain and it kills me. Does he not want to see me or something? Am I not a good daughter? But it doesn't stop there then you have my mother and her damn wedding. Honestly who would marry that woman? I bet her fiancé was drunk with Vince when he made his decision. What has this world come to? But, you guessed it there's more...I am stuck without Adam because I never think before I speak and I hate myself for it. So, yeah Uncle Mark I lied. I am not okay. I am far from okay."

I leaned back in the seat not realizing till this moment that I was practically shouting at the man.

"You done?" He asked.

"Yes...No, I'm not. I also have to deal with Barbie's wedding. Did you hear about that? Yeah Barbie and Justin are getting married and I'm the maid of honor. Do I look like a maid of honor? Then you have Michelle who is retiring...What am I going to do without her? I swear my whole life is falling apart."

He nodded his head. "You done now?"

"Oh, and I can't stand Vince." Uncle Mark stared at me. "Okay, I'm done now."

"Now it's my turn to speak and I don't want you to interrupt me. I understand you are going through a tough time and in your case maybe more then one tough time. In my opinion you are looking at all the negatives in your life when you should be thinking of the positive. For example, here I am talking with you, listening to you, caring for you because you are my niece. You are family. As you said before, all you need is family. Sometimes life bites you in the ass but honestly if you are going through life with all these issues then maybe you should look at the bigger picture and see that yes, you are your problem but you damn well can be your solution. Stand up for what you believe in Millie and don't let the little things bring you down. I know somewhere in that crazy mind of yours is a person who just wants to be herself again, to forget all the bad times, to not live with regrets, you used to live fearlessly."

I smiled as I recalled the time in my life where all I wanted to do was forget my past and live in the moment. I was indeed fearless. I wonder what happened to that girl. "I was fearless," I said.

"Exactly, go be that person. You have a lot to be happy and smile about. It's okay to be sad but not all the time. Michelle said something about crying to get to the healing process well I say fuck it. Life is too damn short to be sulking and crying. You pick yourself up and move on. It's like how we do it in the ring. You may get beaten down but you always get back up, ready for the fight."

"Look at you, always relating real life to wrestling," I said with a laugh.

"Damn straight, you cant even deny that wasn't a good one."

"It was great Uncle Mark."

We shared a laugh before he became serious again.

"So you'll take my advice?"

"It's already permanently placed in my brain. Thanks for the talk, I really needed it. It's nice to have you around when I feel so low about myself. You always know what to say."

"I like to think it's a gift."

"One hell of a gift."

Uncle Mark smirked. "If you want I think Michelle wanted to go shopping or whatever. She should be in the den."

"Alright Captain," I replied as I stood up and headed for the door.

"Hey Millie," he called out.

"Yeah?" I asked, returning my attention to him.

"Your father, he isn't as bad as you think. You have to remember I grew up with the man. He has done everything he could for you."

I didn't answer but my nodded. I would have my own opinion on my father no matter what Uncle Mark said about him. But, everything in my life was fixable. It's time to forget the bad times and move on. As Uncle Mark had said, fight the fight. I may have hit bottom but not anymore. This Millie will not be taking shit from anyone. I am my own person and I need to keep up with the fight. I have to prove everyone wrong, including myself.

"Michelle?" I called out as I stepped into the kitchen. I always loved Michelle and Uncle Mark's home considering it always made me feel so comfortable.

"Yeah, Millie? Where are you?"

"The question is where are you?" I asked as I grabbed a cookie from the counter.

"Hey!" Michelle shouted and I dropped the cookie in mid bite.

"What?" I whined.

"Are you eating my cookies?"

"Oh suck it," I said and devoured the cookie. Oh how good it was.

Michelle smiled and walked over to her purse. "Go get ready, we are going out."

"Where we going?"

"Shopping and then lunch."

"Fun, fun, I will be down in ten minutes!" I said and then ran to the stairs.

"Yeah! Hurry it up!" I heard Michelle shout to me.


	16. Surprise Visit

Author's Note: SO excited for Raw tonight, I'm extremely pumped. I figured I'd end the night with one last chapter update. Adam is coming up soon! Next chapter actually...I think. Anyway, enjoy (:

* * *

><p>"Go to the papers Randy, see if I care!" I shouted to the TV and then threw my sock at it.<p>

"Really, Millie?" Michelle asked as she walked into the room from the kitchen.

"You sound like the Miz when he is all like really?" I gave her a look. "Really?" Another look. "Really?" One final look.

Michelle laughed. "You are seriously messed up in the head."

"Thanks," I said and seductively fluttered my eyelashes.

"Get a life," she said with a smile before she headed back toward the kitchen.

Uncle Mark came in then and sat down on the couch next to me. He took one look at the TV and then stared me down.

"Did you throw a sock at my TV?"

"Shut up Uncle Mark."

"You threw a sock at my TV."

"Could have been the remote."

"What did Randy ever do to you?"

"Have you seen the commercial? I swear to God he has one line in the entire movie and it's...I'll go to the papers if I have to."

Uncle Mark raised his eyebrows as SmackDown! flashed across the screen again. Then Adam's music hit. This past Tuesday night feels like it was only yesterday and Adam and I were perfect together. Perfect for each other, but no. Here I am sitting on my uncles couch upsetting myself because I am stupid. I wonder what Adam is doing.

"Why are you watching this?"

"I have to see Barbie's match. Did you hear I pulled Michelle off the ring? It has to look sick on TV."

"You are only hurting yourself by watching this part."

"I'm fine, Uncle Mark our talk before really gave me some insight as to not taking things so literally. Love comes and goes and you just have to take it one day at a time. Adam and I aren't together anymore so I can't waste my time. Plus, I'm not going to stop watching this show just because his gorgeous face is staring back at me."

I leaned back into the couch and got comfortable.

"Right," he said.

I eventually changed the channel when Adam began talking about his 'girl' which just so happened to be me. I was his girl only three days ago. Fuck my life.

Ding-Dong.

When the doorbell rang I jumped from my seat, quite surprised. Uncle Mark laughed at me.

"Honey!" Michelle called out. "Can you get the door?"

"Sure!" He called back and then looked at me. "Go get it."

"What?"

"I said go get it."

"Well Michelle said you."

"And I am saying you."

"You are annoying," I said as I got up from the couch and went to the door. I opened it rather forcefully and then screamed in joy when I saw Lauren.

"Oh my God! Lauren!" I hugged her tight as we did that little dance and squealed like little girls.

"Millie, hey!"

"Lauren, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Uncle Mark called me, said you were in need of your best friend. So here I am!"

"I can not believe this," I said and hugged her again.

Uncle Mark and Michelle walked into the hallway and smiled at us.

"What a nice surprise right?" Uncle Mark asked.

"Thank you for this," I replied and hugged them both. "You two are the best."

"Yeah, we know," Michelle said.

Lauren and I couldn't control our excitement and we both honestly felt like we were sixteen again. She and I sat in the guest bed room eating ice cream and drinking chocolate milk while we discussed our lives and of course, my break up with Adam.

"You think you two will work things out?" Lauren asked as she took a spoonful of the cookie dough ice cream.

"Not sure, I highly doubt it. I told the man I hated him. Not exactly something you want to say to another person."

"You didn't mean it though, did you?"

"No, I didn't at all. It was spur of the moment...I was just so angry at him that it just blurted out of my mouth."

"You were never good at thinking before you speak."

"I know, I'm horrible with it."

Lauren laughed. "Yeah, you are."

I half smiled and took a sip of my milk. "I'm just going to move on though, it will be the easiest thing for me."

Lauren nodded. "Don't you have to see him though in a couple days?"

"Yeah, I'm going overseas Sunday for house shows and then the following Sunday will be Extreme Rules. I know I will have to be in the same vicinity as him more then once."

"You are okay with that?"

"I have no choice, and neither does he."

"I hope you are strong enough."

I sighed. "Me too, I'm just going to stick with Michelle and the other girls and I will be fine. I can do it."

"Sure you can, you are my best friend and I have total faith in you."

"Thanks, you are pretty awesome."

"Oh, I know."

Silence filled the room as we continued on with our ice cream.

"How are things in New York?"

"Tiring as hell, I have a week off toward the end of June and I think I'm going to go somewhere and get away. I need some time for myself, ya know?"

"I understand, where are you planning to go?"

"That's just the thing...I was hoping we could do something together."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a grin.

"I mean like we go on vacation together, to some island or what not. You can't deny that you don't need the break either, it's a genius idea."

"As great as that sounds I have to really talk to Vince about it."

"I know, I figured you would but this vacation is severely overdue for both of us. You and I both know our last vacation together was to Cancun for a couple days and that was three years ago."

"Alright, I understand. Where are you thinking we go?"

"Some where crazy! We can get tons of people to go, like Uncle Mark and Michelle."

I laughed. "You plan it out, and then let me know."

Lauren smiled slightly. "I've missed you, Millie."

I hugged her. "Missed you too."


	17. Overseas

AN: Okay, so here is a little glimpse of Adam! He will be in the next chapter for sure. This chapter is just a set up for the next one and it also shows Beth Phoenix and Millie's friendship! Absolutely adore Beth, if she doesn't win next weeks Diva Battle Royal...I might scream.

* * *

><p>I sat across from Michelle and Layla as Barbie sat next to me at the tiny restaurant we were eating at. Tonight was a house show for SmackDown! and right about now I was enjoying myself in Liverpool, England. Uncle Mark tagged along with Michelle, even though Michelle had no matches the two merely came for the sight seeing. They never really had the chance for a honeymoon no matter how long they have been married and right about now was their chance. Uncle Mark was out with some of the guys and us girls were out for shopping and of course, the food.<p>

On Saturday at the family BBQ was a day I would never forget. I didn't know how much I missed my family until they were right in front of me. Michelle's family was there also but it was great seeing them again. Uncle Mark surprised me with how well he threw the party and I enjoyed myself. Saying goodbye to Lauren though was tough and upsetting. But she mentioned our idea of a trip to everyone and Uncle Mark is going to find a location. We are thinking Bora Bora which I believe would be amazing.

Anyway, being back on the road with my girls and just living my dream is good enough. Plus I have not encountered Adam once while I was here. That seems to be the best part, really it is.

Barbie was upset the most, almost crying over the fact that she wasn't there for me after the whole thing went down. I appreciated her caring so much but I knew there was no way for Barbie to spend time with me in Texas. She was already overseas and it's not like she can just fly back and console me. Besides I had my breakdown with Michelle, my talks with Uncle Mark, a good dose of family, and time with Lauren. I was ready for this and if by chance I'm stuck with Adam, well then bring it on.

John Cena even called me, he said he heard about our romantic storyline on Raw and he's excited about it. Can't say I feel the same way but what can I do? The guy isn't half bad and Lauren loves him and somewhat helped me to change my opinion of him. I just don't know if I can deal with the bright coloured shirts. Maybe I can get him to match me with my ring gear. But I guess that's corny.

"What do you think?" Barbie asked me and I looked over at her confused.

"What?" I asked.

"About bridesmaids dresses, do we do short or long?"

I thought for a second. Ah, then there was Barbie's wedding. She and Justin had decided to set the wedding for the end of this year, December 10th. I didn't realise how much you have to put in to a wedding especially being the maid of honor. Thankfully, Layla has been giving me some great pointers for she has been a maid of honor four times. Four times! I can't even get through being a maid of honor the first time.

"I think we will have to wait and see," I replied and took a long sip of my drink.

Michelle glanced at me across the table and smiled slightly. I ignored this and looked out the window. I wonder where all the good shops are around here. I could totally go for some new heels. Red heels that is.

Lunch ended quickly and then it was off for some shopping. I stuck with Layla most of the time since she was also in the need of a new pair of heels. We found a great place and I was able to buy my red ones. Now I just needed a night to wear them.

Arriving back at the hotel I was able to take a quick shower and read a few chapters of a new book I brought with me before I had to head to the arena. I was teaming up with Beth tonight against Layla and Rosa Mendes. These matches are always fun but don't last long because well we are divas. Every person in that arena would rather see Rey, Big Show and Adam over us divas. But that doesn't mean I won't give everything I got. Beth and I rock as tag team partners.

I lifted up my duffel bag from the floor and headed out of my hotel room. As I headed down the hallway toward the elevators I heard another door open down the hallway. Curious I looked back and saw Jay and Adam. Oh My God.

Not thinking straight I hurried quickly to the nearest door that showed a staircase and ran down it. I took a deep breath at the bottom just realising then that I ran down twenty flights of stairs. There's my workout for the day.

I entered the lobby of the hotel and saw Beth waiting for me like we had planned. She could sense I was out of breath and gave me a curious look.

"Saw Adam, had to make a run for it," I stated and pushed my hair back out of my face.

She nodded slightly and gave me a slight stare that always made me feel intimated by her. "You are such a wimp."

"I will take that as a compliment."

Beth smiled. "Come on, we do not want to be late."

"Right, this is going to be a great night."

"It's only a great night if you make it a great night," she said seriously as we exited the hotel and toward her rental car. I was allowing Beth to drive because she is better at it then me and plus she is good the whole driving on the other side of the road thing.

"How can I make it a great night if I'm stuck knowing my ex boyfriend can be around any corner?"

Beth sighed as she pulled out of the parking spot.

"Sometimes I want to kick your ass."

"Bring it on bitch," I said jokingly.

She laughed a little. "You do realise that I dated Cody for like how long and I am still stuck seeing him?"

"That's different, you and Cody have a friendly relationship now."

"Maybe, but it's still hard. At least for you, you know that in a couple of days Adam will be gone and you won't have to see him around. You take a huge risk dating someone in the company. You break up and you both screw yourselves over. But I guess love wouldn't be worth it if we weren't willing to take risks. I think that's why we do it, just to live on the wild side, to feel different. You may think tonight will be rough and I'm sure it will be but you are one of the strongest woman I know. I have faith in you. I really do."

"You think I can do it?"

"Yes I do, don't let some guy bring you down. It's not right."

"Adam's just not some guy, I loved him."

"You still love him."

I signed and stared out the window. "That's the worst part."


	18. Falling

Author's Note: Okay, so I am going on a little vacation tomorrow morning and I won't be back until late Friday night. So I figured I would be extra nice and add three more chapters to the story! I know, kind of annoying that I'm going to update but I don't want to leave you guys hanging for the next three days! So, here is the next chapter, and yes it includes Adam. But, don't be angry...Adam won't be in it much longer. He will be talked about but not actually in it. You will see where things go, it will all work out for the best in the end! Don't hate me, just read (:

* * *

><p>"One! Two! Three!" The ref shouted as I pinned Rosa for the win. Ding, Ding, Ding. As the bell sounded I rolled off Rosa and Beth jumped into the ring helping me up.<p>

Rosa and Layla gave Beth and I dirty looks as they rolled out of the ring and stared at us the whole way to the back. When they disappeared I looked at Beth and smiled.

"Awesome job," Beth said.

"Ditto," I replied as the ref held up one of our hands and we smiled.

As I exited the ring I began to feel a slight kink in my neck. I leaned my head to the side and felt even more pain. Great, this is just great. I knew right away why my neck was in pain for I had fell wrong when I was in the ring with Layla. I remembered now that I grabbed it but then Layla was kicking me and I had to get back in the game.

I gave a few high-fives to a few fans and then walked into the back. Drew was standing and waiting for his music to hit and Chavo was right behind him. Rosa tackled me with a hug.

"That was a good match," she said and then pulled back to look at me.

"It was all Layla, she totally dominated," I replied.

"Thanks!" Layla shouted as she skimmed through her phone.

I walked off with Rosa toward our locker room to change for the night. We were talking about nonsense when suddenly I felt my feet fall from under me and I slipped bashing my head hard into a sharp edge of a metal box that held some of the equipment and then my head hit the floor.

Things went completely black for a moment and when I opened my eyes I could see faintly Rosa, Jay, Michelle, Uncle Mark and Barbie surrounding me. I could even see some stars and I closed my eyes tightly again.

"Millie, can you hear me?" Uncle Mark stated loudly as he lifted me up. I stared at him and looked around. "Amelia!"

"Stop screaming," I said and put my hand to my head and pulled back. My hand was covered in blood and that was it for me. I passed out again.

**Adam's POV **

Ever since I saw Millie leave the hotel that horrible Thursday afternoon I have been silently cursing myself for letting her go. I never meant a single word that came out of my mouth but it was like everything that had happened in the past two weeks was reaching a high and I let it all out on Millie. The one thing I thought for sure was permanent in my life.

I was nervous knowing that I would have to see Millie on this overseas tour. I was just waiting and waiting to see her face, and I did but she disappeared quickly down the stairwell.

Jay has been trying to talk to me about forgetting Millie, but it's not that easy. She was my life for two years, two damn years and now I have to act like we don't even know each other.

Yet Jay kind of screwed me over when we saw Millie slip and fall, banging her head onto the hard floor. I felt my body tense and I went to run to her but he stopped me and stated he would go. I didn't like knowing that I couldn't even go and help her and make sure she was okay.

I saw blood and knew she would be scared or even worse have a panic attack in front of everyone. I stood from a far and watched as Uncle Mark went into his father like mode and ordered Jay to run and get the medic. Michelle was next to Millie holding her hand as Millie began to wake up again. Rosa and Barbie looked nervous as more and more people began to crowd around them. I stepped back into the hallway and closed my eyes trying to keep my cool.

So what if I went over and showed that I cared for Millie. I love her for crying out loud. She needed me, at least I hope she would. I wanted to be with her, that I knew was true.

**Millie's POV **

"Adam...Adam," I whispered as the reoccurring fight ran through my head. Not only was my head and mind thinking of Adam but it was killing me. My head throbbed like it's never have before.

"Millie, open your eyes," Uncle Mark said and his voice began to ring in my ears.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw many people surrounding me. I got scared and pulled myself backwards and leaned up against the wall. There was absolutely too many people around me and I felt my body rise with heat starting in my toes and making it's way through my body. I tugged at my ring gear and felt sweat on my chest.

"Shit," Uncle Mark mumbled to Michelle and I closed my eyes. Why wasn't anyone leaving? I could do this.

"Its alright guys, Millie is okay," Uncle Mark stated as he stood up. "Everyone can head on their way."

Slowly people began to disperse and Michelle calmed me down. I'm proud to say that I forced my body out of a panic attack, go me. In the end only Uncle Mark, Michelle and Barbie were with me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You slipped and fell, hit your head pretty hard. Don't you remember?" Uncle Mark asked.

"I thought it was a dream."

Michelle smiled at me and then looked up at Uncle Mark.

"Come on, let's get you some where comfortable," Uncle Mark stated and bent down to help me up.

I could feel the blood drying in my hair and on my head and I took deep breaths. We reached catering and sat down at one of the tables.

Charlie, the medic, walked in with Jay and Adam. Oh my God. Adam. I felt myself stiffen and I focused on Barbie who was mouthing that she loved me and funny comments. I knew she had seen Adam also and wanted me to be okay.

"Alright Millie," Charlie said as he placed his bag on the table. "What happened?"

"Slipped and fell, I'm okay really. Everyone is taking this way out of proportion," I said and rolled my eyes making sure to look directly at Uncle Mark.

"Yes, because all the blood gushing from your head is okay," Uncle Mark countered back.

"Let me take a look," Charlie stated and walked behind me.

At this point I gave myself the chance to look over at Adam. He was standing next to Jay, his arms folded, his eyes staring right back at me. I saw worry, fear, even an ounce of love as I looked at him.

"Okay, it's just a cut and a huge bump. You don't need stitches or anything drastic like that. I just suggest some pain killers for the headache you will have."

I smiled at Charlie. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, just be more careful."

"I will," I replied as he cleaned the cut for me.

When he was done five minutes later he said, "It might be a good idea if someone stays the night with you, just to take the extra precaution."

Uncle Mark piped in, "I'm going to be with her."

"Great," I mumbled under my breath.


	19. Belgium

Author's Note: AH. ADAM! Hope you all like this one (:

* * *

><p>When Charlie left, Adam and Jay were right behind him, neither one of them saying a word to me. I figured that would happen. Barbie stayed with me the rest of the night and then I left with Uncle Mark and Michelle.<p>

I took a shower and brushed my hair softly as I waited for Uncle Mark to show up. I felt bad knowing my uncle was going to get no sleep tonight just to keep an eye on me. The poor guy is on his honeymoon and he is stuck with me. I feel horrible about it.

It was eleven o'clock now and I sighed when I heard a knock on my door. I stood up and answered it to see Uncle Mark.

"Hey man," I said and let him in.

"I brought some cookies, don't know how good they are," he said and plopped the bag on my bed.

"Thanks, I love a good cookie."

Uncle Mark smiled and said, "Can you sleep with a light on? I think I'm just going to read tonight."

"I can sleep through anything, I think I'm going to lay down now. My head is killing me."

"You took a pretty nasty fall," he stated and took a seat on the empty chair.

"It sucks that it happened, you should be spending your time with Michelle," I replied as I crawled under the covers.

"I have my whole life to spend with Michelle, I think it will be okay to be with you when you need me."

"That is true, but I can still feel bad about it."

"Yes you can."

I flipped through some channels and then closed my eyes. Sleep found me quickly.

I woke up the next morning and saw Uncle Mark hadn't moved from his seat. He was focusing on his book, his glasses almost falling off from his face.

"Morning Uncle Mark," I said and sat up.

"Hey," he said and closed his book. "How do you feel?"

"A little shitty, nothing I can't handle."

"That's my girl, but I think I am going to head out. Michelle is meeting me for breakfast. You will be okay, right?"

I smiled. "I will be fine. You have already done enough for me."

"Okay, I will see you later."

He gathered his belongings and then went for the door. I shouted that he should get some sleep but he laughed at me. I think the guy runs on adrenaline or maybe he really is dead. Oh questions, questions, questions.

Today I had no plans besides eat some food, pack, and then head to the next hotel which is located in Belgium. I was planning on driving with Layla and she said something about leaving at one. I glanced at the clock and saw it was nine.

Hours later I was pulling my luggage through the lobby of the hotel when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Cody.

"Hey Code, what's up?"

"Where's Layla at?" He asked a little breathless.

"Ah yes, your girlfriend."

Cody blushed immediately. "She isn't my girlfriend, Millie."

"Don't fuck with me Rhodes. She told me on the trip here."

His mouth turned into an O shaped and then he smirked. "So now you know."

"Yeah, but I totally knew before hand. Don't you remember wanting my room for your special night."

He ignored that comment. "Anyway, where is she?"

"Last time I spoke to her she was heading for the bathroom."

"Oh alright thanks," he said and headed off.

"Nice talking to you too," I said and rolled my eyes.

I rode the elevator up and found my room a little way down the hallway. After putting down all my luggage I was surprised when my phone began to ring. I searched for it in my bag and my jaw dropped when I saw Judy Copeland calling me.

"Mother fucker," I mumbled as I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Millie?"

"Hey Judy, what's up?"

"Hi Millie, I am so sorry to bother you but are you with Adam? He won't answer my calls and I really need to speak to him."

Oh my God. Adam didn't tell Judy that he and I broke up. The poor lady still thinks I'm dating her son. What the hell do I do in a situation like this?

"Judy, I...I'm not with Adam at the moment." I mean't that in more then one way.

I heard her sigh on the other end. "Oh okay, if you see him will you tell him to call me?"

"Sure, I'm not sure if I will see him though."

"What? Why not?"

"Well, he's out and I'm at the hotel."

"Millie...I'm sorry to call you like this. I mean can't you try and call him?"

I looked around the room as if God would send me a sign of what to do in this situation. Finally, I gulped and said what I had to. "It's okay...I can go find him."

"You would do that?"

"Yes, he should be calling you soon, or however quickly I can find him."

"Thank you so much Millie, you were always such a wonderful woman."

"Thank you, have a nice night."

I hung up the phone and threw it on my bed. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to think of a way to find Adam. How would I even know if he is here yet? This is just the worst thing that could happen to me.

I grabbed my purse and went back down to the lobby. There was a young man working behind the desk and he smiled when he saw me.

"Miss, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, I need to see if someone from my group has checked into their room yet. Would you be able to tell me?"

"I'm sorry Miss, we usually keep things confidential."

I sighed. "Damn, are you sure you can't help me out? I really need to find my friend, it's urgent."

"I don't know..."

"Please?" I asked again. "No one will even know."

He looked around as if looking to see if he would get caught. "Fine, what's the name?"

"Adam Copeland."

He typed on his computer quickly, and then said, "He has checked in and he's in room 546."

"Great, thank you so much."

It was back to the elevator again as I began to think to myself, what exactly would I say to him? I have a legitimate reason for showing up to his room and his mother is involved. So I guess it could be okay. We could even talk things out, not that I would want to though. I mean, do I?

Room 546 was only twelve rooms away from mine and when I approached it I began to feel queasy. It took me a whole two minutes before I got the strength to knock on the door. No one answered so I knocked again. What the hell? I knocked some more but still nothing.

"Adam!" I shouted. "If you are in there open the door!"

I stopped after a minute of pounding on the door and gathered myself. I pushed my hair out of my face and sighed. Looks like Judy wouldn't be getting her call tonight.

Then, the door swung open to reveal Adam in a towel, his body dripping wet. Oh my...

"Can I help you?" He asked, like this was the most casual way to meet.

"Your mom called me, I think you should call her back."

"My mom called you?" He asked as he walked into his room leaving me no choice but to follow him in.

"Yes. Don't seem so surprised."

I rolled my eyes and focused anywhere but his body. Oh his lovely body.

"Well thanks I guess, for ya know telling me."

"Sure," I said and dragged out the E a little too long. "And while you are at it maybe you should inform her that we broke up."

"Maybe you should just calm down."

"Maybe you should put some clothes on."

"Hey, you are the one who came barging over to my room. I can't help it that I was showering."

"God, whatever. Goodbye."

"Later Millie, don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Shut up, asshole," I stated as I walked out of his hotel room with all the dignity I had left in me.

Well...That went well.


	20. Dinner

Author's Note: This is just another little chapter, with of course more Adam. I just love how Millie can never handle herself when Adam is around. Plus, this is a better look at Barbie and Millie's friendship. Gotta love K2!

* * *

><p>"What's taking you so long?" Barbie asked as I ran around my hotel room trying to desperately find my other red heel.<p>

"I'm trying to find my other heel, you said we were meeting at seven-thirty it's only like seven-ten."

"Well, I'm with Beth, Layla and Rosa so we are waiting on you."

"Oh my God, I am hurrying," I said and hung up on her.

I dug underneath the bed for a second and smiled when I found my heel. I placed it on and then looked at myself in the mirror. Black pencil skirt, dark grey shirt, and of course, the red heels. I would like to say perfection.

I applied some lip gloss and grabbed my clutch before leaving the room. I was walking toward the elevators when my phone starting ringing.

It was Barbie, again.

"What do you want?" I asked as the door to the elevator chimed and slowly began to open.

"Millie! Be careful! I just talked to Justin and-"

I was digging through my clutch for a piece of gum as I stepped into the elevator, not listening to a word Barbie was saying.

I cut her off and said, "Bye Barbie, see you in two minutes."

I hung up my phone and finally saw who I wad sharing an elevator with. Cody, Kofi, Jay, and Adam. Of course!

"Damn Millie, you look hot," Cody stated and somewhat checked me out.

"Oh Cody, keep your eyes on Layla."

"Got to agree with the guy, you look good Millie," Kofi said.

I flashed a smile his way. "Thanks."

Silence filled the elevator. 15 more floors to go.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked me.

"Out to dinner with the girls," I replied not looking at him. 11 more. "You guys?"

"We are doing dinner too," Jay responded.

"I think we are going with you," Cody said casually.

I whipped my head his way and glared at him. "You four are coming?"

"Hell yeah," Kofi said as the elevator chimed and the door slowly opened. "This night is going to be great."

Cody let me exit first and I found Barbie giving me a curious look. I rolled my eyes at her and kept on walking. She caught up with me and linked our arms together.

"I tried to warn you, you were the one who hung up on me," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me that we were going out to dinner with them!"

"I didn't know, swear to God. Layla asked us and we felt obligated to say yes."

"This is horrible, this is the worst thing that could happen to me."

"Why?" She asked as we waited for our rental car. We were going to drive with Justin and Kofi.

"I went to his room last night," I whispered.

Barbie's eyes grew wide. "You went to his room? Last night?"

"Not in that way Barbie, I went there because his mother called me."

"His mother called you?"

"Yes, it was odd. Apparently he didn't tell her that we broke up. He was just in a towel when I showed up. Talk about awkward."

"And you handled all of that well?"

"Sure, I mean sort of. I did call him an asshole when I left. It was such a typical conversation for us. It's whatever though, I can't waste my life sulking around because of Adam Copeland. Fuck that shit. I think I will find myself a real man, an English man. Their accents are awesome."

Barbie sighed as Justin pulled up with the car. "Do you hear what you are saying right now? I swear you never think before you speak."

"That's totally true!" I said as I smiled at Kofi since he held the car door open for me.

To be honest, dinner wasn't as bad as I was expecting it to be. I sat next to Kofi and Beth and spent most of the night listening to Justin tell hilarious jokes. Adam sat at the other end of the table and no awkward eye contact was made. The whole thing was great, not having to deal with awkwardness was just a plus.

When I got back to the hotel later that night I fell asleep within seconds to only be woken by a loud banging on the door. Disoriented and pissed off I made my way over and yanked it open.

It was Barbie and I gave her a rude look. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Can I spend the night with you?"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Please Millie, Justin and I got into a fight and I need to be away from him. Please can I stay with you. I need a cuddle buddy."

I rolled my eyes and then said," Fine, come in."

Barbie jumped with glee as she rushed into the room and landed on the bed with a thud. I crawled into bed next to her and turned off the lights. Hopefully I would get away with not talking to Barbie for I just really wanted some sleep.

"Millie?"

"Yes?" I mumbled.

"You are a really great friend. I know you are going through a tough time right now and you are trying to be strong and act like it doesn't bother you but I can understand if it does. You don't have to be all macho all the time. I want you to know that I am always here for you, no matter what."

I blinked a few tears back and reached out for Barbie's hand. When I clasped it tightly I said, "Thank you, I am so glad to be able to say you are my friend. I always feel like I can talk to you about anything. You don't get too many of those type of friends and it's great to have you."

"Ditto, it's even great that we both are being drafted to Raw. Now we have even more quality time together."

"It's awesome Barbie, I'm so happy."

"Me too, I love you."

"Love you too," I replied and then slowly fell back asleep.


	21. Obsessions

Author's Note: Okay, so I'm back home from my vacation! I had a great time (: Anyway, this is a filler chapter and so will the next one. It's leading up to Extreme Rules, which I must say has tons of drama! Fun, fun, fun! Enjoy (:

* * *

><p>I dramatically threw my hand over my mouth as it was just announced that John Cena was being drafted to SmackDown! I, of course, was sitting on the SmackDown! side with my lovely blue shirt as I pretended to gossip with Barbie. Everyone on Raw was freaking out about Cena but I just laughed. This night was going to be great. I was moving to Raw where in just a few weeks I would be getting the Divas belt, or so I hoped. If everything runs smoothly that would work out and Brie Bella's time with the belt would be over.<p>

"Hey Millie!" Gail shouted as she happily waved me over. "Come here!"

"You are the enemy!" I shouted back.

Gail rolled her eyes. "Eve and Lay are having their match now. It's okay to associate with the enemy."

I smiled and walked over only to be stopped by Nick or as people know him, Dolph Ziggler. This guy is a total man whore but sort of really sweet. I think that's how he gets all the girls. He tells them what they want to hear and then takes them home to get what he wants. I'm proud to say I have not been amongst those girls. But with Barbie, well that's a different story.

"Can I help you?"

"I heard you are moving to Raw," he said casually.

"You heard right."

"You think I can finally get that date now?"

I laughed a little and placed my hand on his shoulder. "With you? I have to think about that."

I didn't give him time to answer before I walked off toward Gail, Melina and Maryse.

"Hey ladies," I said.

"How are you?" Maryse asked very seriously. I think she was talking about my break up with Adam.

"Maryse, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to buy you a cupcake?"

"I'm positive, but I will take the cupcake anyway."

"Okay, I have a few in the locker room."

Melina looked at her confused. "You keep cupcakes in the locker room?"

Maryse nodded her head. "Always."

"Honey," Gail said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think it's time to admit that you have a problem."

Maryse fake laughed and flipped her hair back. "I do not have a problem. Cupcakes are good," she said.

"I have to agree, and Melina can not be one to talk. You are badly obsessed with Skittles," I pointed out.

"And you are obsessed with gummy worms, so shut your mouth," Melina countered back.

We all shared a laugh before Gail whispered, "What did Nick say to you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Wants to take me out on a date."

"Did you accept?" Melina asked.

"No, and I won't. He is so not my type."

"So?" Maryse said. "No one ever thought I would be with Mike and look at us."

"It's different, you and Mike are cute together. Nick and I don't even look like a couple. Besides I don't need a man in my life, I have my girlfriends and gummy worms. Life is good."

Gail smiled and hugged me tight. "I am so glad you are moving to Raw. I have missed seeing you so much."

"I'm glad I'm moving over to. You are looking at the future Divas champ," I said and pointed to myself as they each gave me confused looks.

"We go live in ten!" One of the managers shouted and quickly people began to move back in place.

But I gave Melina, Gail, and Maryse one final statement. "That's right, be afraid bitches."


	22. Wine & Cupcakes

Author's Note: Just another little chapter! Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home," I stated as I stepped into my LA home.<p>

I took a deep breath and then let it out. It's been almost a month since I've been home and now I get a lovely three days here. I rolled my suitcase into my living room and dropped it on the floor. I took a seat on my couch and closed my eyes as my body reacted to the warm and comfy cushions.

It felt weird not having Adam with me, let alone anyone with me. For the past two years whenever I would come to my LA home I always had someone with me. Barbie would come with me but then she started dating Justin. Eve and Gail came a couple of times. At least when I dated Adam he would come with me also. Usually we went back and forth from his house to mine. This house was too silent for me and I surprised myself when I felt tears streaming down my face.

I grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and wiped them all away. I stared up at the ceiling and decided I was going to clean. Only God knows how much dust is hanging around this place.

I let the tissue fall from my hands and I looked over to see a picture of me and Adam from Uncle Mark and Michelle's wedding. His arm was draped around me and both of our smiles reached a mile long. It was so obvious that what Adam and I shared was real. This picture was proof and as I slowly sat up and glanced around, I saw many more pictures of us. This whole cleaning process was not going to be fun.

Four hours later I was left with a total of seventy-four photos, a couple of stuffed animals, eleven dead roses, and eighteen hand written notes.

I paced my living room as I stared down at the bundle of things placed on the table. I had absolutely no idea what to do with any of it. Do I throw it out? Do I burn it? Do I keep it just in case things change? Do I stop acting like a teenage girl and grow up?

I picked up a photo from the stack and stared at it. It was of me, Adam, Mike, and Maryse taken at last years Money in the Bank. I can remember it so vividly. I was with Eve backstage as we watched the whole match on the monitor. It was a great match and Mike deserved to win. After it was all over, Nat was running around with a camera and snapped this exact photo. I was in a black dress, Adam and Mike still sweaty and in their ring gear, and Maryse in her red dress still slightly flushed from having to climb the ladder. I smiled at the memory and placed the photo down.

It dawned on me that maybe the person I needed to call was Maryse. I grabbed my cell phone and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Millie."

"Hello, Millie. What's up?"

"Are you in LA?"

"Sure am, I'm baking cupcakes right now. Are you in LA?"

"Yes...Do you think you can come to my place? I really need you."

"Count me in, my cupcakes will be done in ten minutes, so I will be there in thirty. I will bring wine."

When Maryse showed up she automatically saw my pile of keepsakes and gave me a look.

"What do I do with it?" I asked.

Maryse thought for a second and then gathered her blonde hair up and pulled it into a messy bun.

"First, we eat cupcakes. Then, we decide what to do with it."

An hour later after Maryse and I ate and were slightly tipsy from the wine we came to the conclusion that Maryse would just take everything. She was going to shove it all in a shoe box and hide it from me.

"Just in case things change," she said. "You know you guys get back together and what not. It's a better idea then burning it."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally," she said. "Way better."

I took another cupcake. "Where did you learn to make cupcakes so well?"

"Years and years of practice."

"Does Mike like cupcakes?"

"I don't think anyone loves them as much as I do."

"I'm pretty sure you are right."

Maryse laughed. "When are you flying to Tampa?"

"Friday, I'm spending time with Eve when I get there. You?"

"Saturday, do you want to room together?"

"Sure, I'd love too."

"Is it going to be hard for you?"

I glanced up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean knowing that Sunday is the last time you will see Adam. I also mean how it's Michelle's last match and she is retiring."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I think knowing that it will be the last time I see Adam gives me some serious closure. I can move on without him around. Now with Michelle that's a completely different story. I am going to miss her."

"Who isn't? She is one of the best."

"You are pretty good too."

"Thanks, so are you. But I will kick your ass if I get to go against you for the belt."

I laughed. "I would love that. You and I have never really had any good matches together."

"Which sucks because you know what you are doing. We should totally hint that we want a story line together!"

I smiled. "Too bad I am already stuck with a storyline with Cena."

"I heard about that."

"Yeah, crazy," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Make the best out of it, you are awesome either way."

"I'm Millie and I'm awesome."

Maryse smirked at me. "Shut up."


	23. Extreme Rules

Author's Note: Here is the first part to the day at Extreme Rules!

* * *

><p>May<p>

Arriving at the arena on Sunday afternoon was a complete mad house. For most live events and or paper views fans usually wait toward the entrance area for the superstars and divas just to see a glimpse of their favorite people. Tonight though with Extreme Rules being such a big event it was severely crowded.

I was in my rental car jamming out to music when some traffic hit and I had to wait to be signaled to pull into the reserved parking lot. The fans were to the left of me and I waved to them.

I pulled my car in right next to Glenn and I popped my trunk.

"Hey Millie," he said to me over the screams from the fans.

I perched my sunglasses on the top of my head and smiled at him.

"Hey Glenn, how are you?"

"Tired, you?"

"Right there with you."

"Need some help?" He asked but I had no time to reply before he pulled my luggage out of the trunk and placed it on the ground. "Heard about you and Adam, that's a damn shame."

I sighed. "Yeah well, what are ya going to do. It sucks, but it's over with."

I followed him toward the entrance and thanked him when he held the door open for me.

"Oh shit," I said and stopped half way down the hallway.

"What?" Glenn asked.

"I forgot my present for Michelle in the car," I said.

"Go get it," he said. "I can bring your luggage to your locker room."

"Thanks," I said and smiled. "You are the best."

I quickly headed down the hall and back into the Florida sunlight. Some fans began to cheer as I walked toward the car. When I retrieved my present from the backseat I was surprised to see Kofi Kingston standing before me.

"Sup, Millie."

"Hey, bro."

"Who's birthday did I forget?" He asked as he pulled out his i-Phone. "I swear this thing is broken. I programmed everyones birthday in and yet I still am always the one who looks like the jackass."

I laughed. "No ones birthday Kofi, this is a present for Michelle. It's her retirement gift."

"Oh thank God," he said as I walked next to him. "I have forgotten three birthdays so far. I feel better now knowing it wasn't that."

"Yeah, you are lucky man," I said as the screams became suddenly so loud that I cringed. "The fans love you."

"No they love Edge," he said as we both turned to see Adam exiting his rental car with a pretty brunette.

A pretty brunette? What the hell? You have to be mother fucking kidding me. Please God, do not tell me that thee Adam Copeland has moved on in less three weeks? This is horrible.

"Who is that?" Kofi asked.

"I wish I could tell you."

"Come on, let's get inside."

I followed Kofi back inside as we walked down the hallway in complete silence. A part of me really wanted to cry and the other part of me wanted to punch Adam square in the face. I was going for the punching scene.

"I'll see you later Millie," Kofi said as he reached his locker room.

"Bye," I said back to him as I reached my locker room.

I entered and sat down on the bench. I heard chatter coming from the other room and Layla walked in.

"It's just Millie!" Layla shouted. "Hey, girl."

Adam brought a girl with him...

"Millie?" Layla asked again.

He moved on so quickly...

"Millie? Please answer me. Michelle! Get your ass in here!"

Then, I panicked.

* * *

><p>End Notes: Oh damnnnnn<p> 


	24. B & M Incognito

Author's Note: Part 2! Also, a little shout out to cassiemanson for reviewing every chapter and just being a true reader to this story. Thank you girl (:

* * *

><p><strong>Barbie's POV<strong>

When Justin pulled into the parking lot, and parked feet away from Adam Copeland I felt my own heart break for Millie.

He wasn't alone, that was abundantly clear. She had long brunette hair and blue eyes. She resembled Millie in the slightest bit but in my eyes Millie is gorgeous, and this chick was not.

As Justin got our things I could not help but stare at Adam. He was smiling a lot and the woman was leaning her body against him as if she was claiming that he was hers. It was sickening.

I began to think whether or not to mention this new piece of information to Millie. Was it my place as her best friend to let her know? Do I just wait until she finds out herself?

"What are you thinking about?" Justin asked me as he handed me my purse.

"Do you know who Adam is with?"

Justin glanced over in the direction I was looking in and then back at me. I could tell right away there was something he was not telling me.

"Well, who is she?" I asked again.

"His friend Clarissa."

"Just a friend?"

Justin sighed. "I don't know Barb, alright? It's not like I stalk the life of Adam Copeland. If you are so curious go ask yourself."

I huffed at his rudeness and began to pull my luggage toward the entrance, leaving Justin to himself.

I walked down the empty hallway and suddenly felt my heartbeat quicken when I saw a few of the divas rushing into the locker room. I picked up my speed and began to fully sprint down the hallway.

When I barged into the locker room, Michelle and Eve were around Millie who was clearly having a panic attack. She was on the ground and she looked like she was in a whole different place.

Every diva was in the locker room something Millie would not be happy about. No one knew about her panic attacks, and now everyone did.

"Out of my way!" I shouted and pushed my way to Millie.

I squatted in front of her and took her face into my hands. She looked into my eyes and began to cry.

"I can't breathe," she whispered.

"Someone get me some water!" I shouted.

"What do we do?" Eve asked as she put a hand to her own heart.

"Let me handle it," I said and Michelle nodded to me.

"Millie, I know you are scared and worried but you need to calm down. Take a deep breath for me, would you?"

"I can't," she muttered.

"Yes you can, I believe in you. Do it for me? Just calm down, you are okay."

When it all ended five minutes later I could feel the worry and fear that was in the room. Millie clung to me as she cried in my arms. A part of me already knew why she was so upset. That douche bag Adam.

"It's okay," I said.

"My life sucks," she mumbled.

"No it doesn't, look around you. You have so many people who care about you, Millie. You have a great life, do not forget that."

She nodded her head and then finally realised where she was and how she had an audience. Millie teared up again and began to apologise immediately. A lot of the divas were shocked, mostly because here was a woman they thought they knew. But I guess we all have secrets that we don't want others to know.

"Are you okay?" Natalya asked her as we sat on the bench.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "It happens sometimes, it's all good."

"Don't ever scare us like that again, Millie!" Nikki shouted.

"Yeah," Melina said. "Or we will just have to kick your ass."

Millie rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm sorry guys, I should have told you. It's just not something I like to discuss. I would really appreciate if no one spoke about this. If my Uncle Mark finds out he is going to have a heart attack."

Laughter filled the room and then a round of okays. I held Millie's hand as we decided to go to catering. She didn't speak to me at first and when we sat down at any empty table she finally broke the silence.

"How could he move on so quickly?"

"He's a jackass, Millie. He probably is using her to make you jealous."

"Which clearly worked," she said.

"Hey, stop that. It's over and done with. If Adam wants to be like that then let him. You are the stronger one in this situation. He leaves tonight and then he's gone. Things will change for you, I know it."

She took a long sip of her milk. "Did you know?"

"I saw him when I arrived with Justin. I wanted to punch him."

"So did I."

I reached over and grabbed her hand. "I think we need to have some fun."

"What do you have in mind?"

I looked around catering and then reached for one of the pieces of popcorn Millie was eating. As best as I could I slowly threw my hand in the air, throwing the piece of popcorn.

Millie threw her hand over her mouth and laughed. "It landed right on Nexus' table."

"Shit, okay let's do it again."

I threw another and Millie secretly looked around to see where it landed. "At the table with John and Melina, they are too in love to realize."

"Alright, one more."

I watched as Millie's eyes widened when I threw the popcorn.

"Where did it land?" I asked and turned around.

"Vince," she whispered and dramatically fell off of her chair and hid behind the table. "B and M incognito!"

"Crap," I mumbled as I saw Vince look around to see who had thrown something at him.

"Get your ass over here!" Millie whisper shouted and I heard her silently crawl under the table.

No one seemed to be looking so I took my chance and crawled underneath the table next to Millie.

"If Vince knows we threw the popcorn at him we are screwed," Millie said and took a deep breath.

"What do we do?" I asked.

Millie knelt down, pulled the tablecloth up and looked from left to right. "We have a better chance making it to the exit on the left, it's a lot closer. If we don't want to be seen we need to crawl, roll, and do whatever it takes."

"I always wanted to be a spy!"

Millie shook her head. "Well, tonight is your night to shine. Now I will go first and you follow my lead."

"Alright," I responded and laughed to myself. Millie and I were taking this whole situation a little too seriously. I'm sure Vince could careless about the person who threw a piece of popcorn at him. But the thrill of not knowing made it fun.

Millie crawled in front of me and then hugged me. "If we don't make it I give you permission to have all of my shoes."

"Same with me, I love you."

"I love you too," she said and slowly crawled out from underneath the table. Millie looked over at the table filled with people from the main event and she threw her body into a tumblesault and successfully reached the next table, hiding under it. She gave me a thumbs up and I followed her exact moves.

"Okay," she said seriously. "This is the tough part. Vince is right there talking with Randy and Punk. If we are too loud they will see us. I don't know how we get out of this one."

I studied her face and then came up with a great idea myself. "I got it! Let's just move the table! We can move it to the door and then ditch. No one will know."

"Unless someone watches the table moving."

"It's a risk, we have to go for it."

She nodded her head and slowly lifted up the table cloth and glanced around. "The place looks a little crowded. Vince is still in place, Justin is eating a donut and oh my God, Glenn just saw me!"

She pulled herself up and threw her arms around me. "I repeat the Big Red Monster has spotted us. We are busted."

"Have faith Millie," I whispered and leaned down to lift up the table cloth. She was right, the place was crowded and Glenn was staring directly at me. I put my finger to my mouth hoping he would keep quiet about our hiding spot. He nodded his head slightly and looked away.

I dropped the table cloth and said to Millie," He isn't going to say anything. We have to get this table moving."

"It's now or never," she stated as we both put our hands up against the top getting ready to push it off the ground.

Suddenly, both of our bodies tensed when we saw one of the chairs being pulled out from the table. Then another and another.

"Fuck," Millie whispered. "People are sitting down."

The table was able to hold eight people and right now five people were occupying it. Millie and I silently and carefully shuffled our way over to the part where no one was sitting. We held each other closer not wanting to make a noise.

"Have you seen Millie?" A voice asked and I knew right away it belonged to Jay.

Millie stiffened and looked at me. This couldn't be happening.

"No, and I hope I don't," Adam stated.

Of course. Adam would be sitting at this table. Out of all the damn tables in this room they picked this one.

"Is Millie the one you told me about?" A female voiced asked that must belong to the much hated Clarissa.

"Oh my God," Millie muttered and put her head on my shoulder.

It seems that our fun little adventure had turned for the worst. The most definite worst.

"Millie is a nice woman," Matt also known as Evan Bourne stated proudly.

"Go Matt," Millie whispered.

"Was a nice woman," Adam said.

"That arrogant asshole," Millie half shouted and I thought for sure we were going to be caught.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Clarissa stated and pushed out her seat. I had to grab ahold of Millie tightly so she wouldn't trip her.

There was silence above us for a second and the Jay said, "Just because you had a rough breakup doesn't mean you can hold it against her forever. Millie is a nice person, forgive her."

"It's not like she said sorry," Adam huffed. "I don't need her."

"Obviously," Matt said and got up from his seat. "Come on Drew, let's go hit up the ice cream."

Jay and Adam were left and I knew Millie would attack Adam if she could.

"Can we please not discuss Millie anymore?" Adam asked. "You were the one who told me to get over her and now you have your panties in a twist because I brought a girl with me. You don't make sense."

"No bro you don't make sense," Jay said. "Millie was your life. I at least thought you would take some time with everything that has been going on in your life. I never thought in a million years you would put all your problems onto a girl like Clarissa. You are using her."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe life is too damn short to waste it away upset? Millie and I are over, done with. I can do what I want."

Jay chuckled. "Maybe you should get your panties out of a twist and quit being a douche."

"Jay, stop. I like Clarissa, I always have."

"Thats a complete lie and you know it," Jay said rudely before he stood up and roughly pushed the chair back underneath the table. Adam left a minute later.

I was too stunned by the conversation that I didn't even have time to think about how Millie was feeling. What I knew for certain was that Millie and I needed to get out from under this table immediately.


	25. Encounter

Author's Note: Part 3! This chapter has some serious profanity, just a heads up!

* * *

><p><strong>Millie's POV <strong>

"Here Michelle, I made you something," I stated proudly as I handed her my gift.

Michelle and Layla just had their match and now Michelle was officially retired. She was a mess, tears pouring down her face. Layla was just as bad, the whole scene was just upsetting.

Most of the divas were in the locker room where we were sharing a good memory with Michelle. A lot of the divas had bought her a gift and champagne was being passed around the room. There was no denying that all of us would miss Michelle. She had been a mother to almost all of us, it hurts to see her go.

Michelle wiped a tear away and pulled out the scrapbook I had made her. While I was back in LA I was completely inspired to make this for her. I found tons of photos from paper views, house shows, live events, parties, her wedding to my Uncle, etc.

It was filled to the brim of all the photos I could put together. I was proud of the book and hoped Michelle would love it.

"Millie, is this what I think it is?" Michelle asked as her tears poured down her face.

"Just open it," I said with a smile.

Michelle hesitantly opened the book and gasped. "Oh my God, no you didn't."

The very first picture was of me and Michelle, the very first time I had a tag team match against LayCool. It was Mickie James and I against Michelle and Lay, and let me tell you this...Michelle kicked my ass.

"Did you make that for her?" Alicia Fox asked me.

"Yes, I sure did."

When Michelle was completely finished with looking through the scrapbook she stood up and hugged me tight.

"Thank you so much," she whispered.

"No problem," I replied.

"I'm so proud to have you in my life, you have so much ahead of you."

"You have a great life with Mark ahead of you."

"How exciting that shall be."

"I love you Michelle, thank you for everything."

"I love you too," she said and finally pulled away from our hug.

Michelle smiled at me brightly before Layla shouted, "I have an idea ladies! Let's go out!"

"Oh no," Michelle said. "We can't go out."

"Yes we can and we will," Eve stated.

"Yeah, Eve is right," Rosa added. "This is our last night with you. We need to spend it in a good way."

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Michelle asked.

"No way!" Layla shouted and hugged her friend tight. "Everyone get ready, we hit the club up in an hour!"

I walked aimlessly down the hallways of the arena trying my best to find the one person I needed to talk to. After Layla announced that we needed to be ready in an hour everyone decided it would be fun to invite some of the guys. Layla wanted Cody to go, Maryse would want Mike, Natalya and TJ, John and Melina, Beth and Punk, Michelle and my Uncle. Am I the only one who does not see my uncle at a club? Awkward.

Either way it was going to be a good rest of the night, that is what I knew for sure.

I turned down the hallway only to be body slammed into someone else.

"Watch where you walk," I blurted out of my mouth.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," a brunette stated. When I got a good look at her I knew it was Adam's new girl. Here I was in this situation where I could either be a complete bitch or be nice to her. I can't wait to see her face when she realizes I'm Adam's ex.

"Nah, it's my fault. Usually when I bump into someone it's like Mike or John Morrison, I don't really care much about them."

She laughed. "I see, usually when I bump into someone it's my boss and that never goes over well."

I laughed now. "I second that, I witnessed my friend throw a piece of popcorn at my boss today. All I have to say is duck and cover."

She smiled at me brightly. "I'm Clarissa."

"Millie," I replied.

Right then and there I watched as Clarissa's eyes grew wide and she stepped back the slightest bit. I bet this whore will think twice before she bumps into me again.

"Yup, that's right. I'm Millie," I stated again just for clarification.

"Nice to meet you," she replied.

I gave her the most fake smile I could. "Yeah, well, it's not so nice to meet you."

I pushed past her and continued down the hallway. I stopped when I heard her call my name.

"Adam was right about you," she said. "You are a bitch."

"What did you just call me?" I asked as I stepped toward her.

"A bitch, which you clearly are."

"Who the fuck are you? Did Adam pick you up on the street?"

She laughed. "I've known Adam my whole entire life. What did Adam forget to mention me to you? Obviously he has kept a lot of secrets from you. Like the fact that he never really wanted you."

"At least I'm not a whore like you. Do you crawl to men like Adam because you can't get anyone else?"

"I get a lot of men actually, unlike you."

I laughed in her face. "You just flat out stated you are a whore."

"I rather be a whore then a fake bitch like you who absolutely no one likes. I have seen your matches before, you absolutely suck. Get a new career."

"Get a life bitch, and fuck off."

I turned around and walked back.

"That's right go run away you scared bitch. Go cry to your friends and get sympathy. Now that you don't have Adam you are stuck with those fake women who like to call themselves divas."

Now I was pissed. It's one thing to diss me, I can handle that. But it's another thing to bring my friends into the subject. This girl was the lowest piece of shit and I was going to smack her.

With all the power in my body I went at Clarissa my fist ready to come into contact with her face. In one swift motion, instead of punching the chick in the face, I was being lifted up from the ground as a pair of very strong arms wrapped around me.

"You fucking bitch!" She shouted as the arms pulled me back even more.

Clarissa lunged at me but she was pulled back by Adam who seemed overly pissed. For all I care he can fuck himself too.

Clarissa stared at me with a smirk plastered on her face and I lifted my feet in the air hoping they would come into contact with some part of her body.

"Whoa there," the voice whose arms were around me said. "You are a like a monkey."

"Fuck you whore!" I shouted.

"Nick, get her out of here," Adam stated.

I flipped them both of us as Nick picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Nick, I am not in the mood."

"Neither am I, so deal with it."

I sighed loudly as I heard Nick turn a door knob and then he plopped me onto a couch. He stared down at me with slight concern in his eye and also a hint of desire.

"What the hell was that back there?"

"She totally fucking started it!"

Nick gave me a look not believing me.

"She did Nick, that whore was calling me a bitch. I had the situation under control."

"Millie, you almost attacked her."

"She had it coming," I stated. "What a whore."

Nick handed me a soda and I took a sip of it.

"What were you even doing?"

"I was walking to find you and she bumped into me, that bitch."

"You were looking for me?"

Ah, yes, I was looking for Nick.

"Yeah," I replied shyly. "We are going a club tonight for Michelle. I wanted to invite you to come with me."

"As in a date?"

"I guess so, I just thought of how you asked at the draft and well it's a great opportunity for ya know, a good night with me," I stated and pointed to myself.

"Who says someone hasn't already asked me to go with them?"

I snorted. "I'm pretty sure I am the only one who would think about asking you."

"Ouch, that hurt," he said and placed a hand to his heart.

I looked at him and took a long sip of my drink. "Are you going to accept or not?"

He smiled. "I'd be honoured to go with you, Millie."

"Alright good," I said and stood up. "I will meet you at the club."

I walked out of the room and headed back to the divas locker room. In less then fifteen minutes I almost got into a cat fight and had a date for the club. Interesting.


	26. Club

Author's Note: Short, short, chapter! This is just a little thing on what happened at the club, hope you like it (:

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Barbie asked me as we sat across from each other at a tiny table in the club.<p>

Justin and Nick had went to get us drinks and I was finally filling Barbie in on my incident with the whore. Who unfortunately was at this very club with Adam.

"She had it coming, she called all of you fake. I had to take a stand for present, past and future divas."

"Millie, you could get in trouble for that."

"I know, I know. If Uncle Mark finds out I'm totally screwed."

"More like dead," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I was pissed, not only at her but Adam. You heard what he said when we were underneath that table. It's just sad to know that he would rather stick up for that chick instead of me."

"You guys _are_ broken up," Barbie said.

My jaw dropped a little. "Wow Barb, thanks."

"I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just trying to point out the facts."

"Well," I said and stood up. "I am going to point out the fact that I don't give a shit what you have to say."

I walked off and into the crowd only to be stopped by Matt, also known as Zack Ryder, who asked me to dance with him. I accepted his offer and listened to the sound of the music as it ran through my veins. Ryder was a really good dancer, that much was true.

He and I were dancing to our third song when Nick walked up to us.

"Hey Ryder, you mind if I cut in."

He looked from me to Nick and nodded his head. "Yes, sure thing." He kissed my cheek before going off to find another girl on the dance floor.

I looked up at Nick and he pulled me toward him, placing his hands on my hips. I felt a jolt of energy run through me from his touch. Oh man.

"You looked really gorgeous out here," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled as we swayed to the music. I didn't know how to reply to his statement. When I went out to the club I always had men telling me how sexy I was and what they wanted to do to me in bed. It was all gross and too much for me to handle. Adam and I never danced when we were dating because it wasn't his style. But to have Nick come out here and tell me I looked gorgeous, it felt so nice.

I didn't know how long Nick and I were dancing until Michelle found me and shouted, "Millie! They have karaoke! Let's go!"

Michelle was already pulling me toward the stage and I just had enough time to glance back at Nick and give him a sympathetic look.

Layla, Rosa, and Barbie were also on the stage as Michelle pointed out the song she wanted to sing. I laughed out loud as the DJ handed me a mic. I looked at the girls and smiled.

"Let me start it off," I said and Barbie threw her arm around me.

We gained a crowd, mostly other superstars and divas of the WWE but I wasn't nervous. I heard the music slowly and began to talk.

"Oh my God, Becky look at her butt..."


	27. Compliments

Author's Note: Don't hate me for this chapter!

* * *

><p>I smiled proudly as I made my way down to the ring. Melina was already in there giving me the death glare. I hopped up onto the ring and gave the peace sign before sliding into the ring.<p>

"Introducing first from Los Angeles, California...Melina!"

Boos were heard from the stadium and the ring announcer said, "And her opponent from Houston, Texas...Millie!"

I waved to the fans and then locked my eyes with Melina. The bell rang a few seconds later and Melina began to taunt me and went to pose on the ropes.

"Come on Melina, stop being scared," I said to her.

"Bring it on, Millie."

Melina went to slap me but I slapped her first. Melina rushed me and took me down, slamming my face into the mat. She picked me up by hair and threw me into the corner, slapping me across the face in the process. Melina slammed my head on the turnbuckle and I slowly fell to the ground. Melina laughed in my face and stepped backwards and put her hands on her knees.

"Get up, Millie!"

Melina charged me but I slipped out of the ring causing Melina to slam her own body into the turnbuckle.

I rolled over on the ground and heard the ref beginning to count. I sat up slowly and pushed myself back into the ring. I was not quick enough before Melina pulled me by the hair and slammed my body onto the ring. I arched my back up and held my hand to the sting in my back.

Melina kicked me in the stomach and I doubled over. Melina went over to the ropes getting ready to charge me and when she did I moved my body over, lifting my leg up in the air and successfully kicking her in the back. I went for the moonsault which Melina kicked out of. Melina and I went at it for a couple more minutes before I countered with a neckbreaker for the pin and the win.

I flipped my hair and stood up as Melina laid on the mat. I went up to the turnbuckle and posed for the fans who were cheering for me. Which was always a great feeling.

When I entered the backstage area I waited for Melina and I hugged her tightly when I saw her. It's always kind of weird when you have a match with one of your close friends. In fact it's weird having a match with anyone, at least it is for me. Melina is the heel, while I'm the face we have to act like we hate each other in the ring.

"You rocked out there," Melina stated as John Morrison walked up to us.

"So did you," I replied as John wrapped an arm around Melina.

"Hey baby, hey Millie," he said.

"John, nice to see you," I replied.

"Millie, Nick is looking for you, just thought I'd let you know," he said.

Melina gave me a curious look and I smiled slightly. "Thanks."

I patted Melina on the back before I walked off to change and then find Nick. I wonder why he wants to see me. Last night after we did karaoke I couldn't find Nick for the life of me. I really wanted to talk to him but it was like he disappeared.

Adam made me apologize to Clarissa also. I did it only because Barbie pushed me forward and said I shouldn't end my relationship with Adam on a bad note. I guess she was right. I wasn't sincere about my apology and Clarissa knew that. She wasn't that nice when she said sorry either. To be honest, I really wanted to smack her but I couldn't do that. Not when my Uncle Mark was staring me down with his intimidating dark eyes.

The last words I said to Adam was, "I hope you're happy."

When the words flowed from my mouth I had no idea whether or not I meant it in a fuck you sort of way or I really hope you are happy. All I know is that moving on will be so much easier now that I don't have to be around him. I'm not going to rush into anything. I need to take things slow, no matter what.

I went and took a shower and kept my hair curled before I put on a navy blue dress and black pumps, I felt sexy. The makeup artist for all the divas saw me and called me over.

"Let me do your makeup," she said as I took a seat in the chair.

"You don't have to do it," I said.

"Of course I do, you look gorgeous tonight."

"Thanks, I got to look good for the Rock's birthday."

She laughed as she went on with my makeup when I was all done I planned to head to catering. When I walked in I saw Nick sitting at a table with Ryder, Kofi, Matt and Jack.

"Hey, Millie!" Kofi shouted.

I took a deep breath and was surprised by how nervous I was to walk over to the table. Was the sight of Nick making me feel this way?

"Hey guys," I said with smile as I pulled out one of the empty chairs between Matt and Jack.

I looked up at Nick who was smiling at me. I turned my attention away from him not wanting to gaze into his eyes for long.

"Nice match with Melina," Jack said. "It was a really good one."

"Thanks," I replied.

"You look really pretty Millie," Ryder said.

"Thanks," I replied and felt myself blush. "What's with all the compliments?"

"What? We can't give a lovely lady like yourself some much deserved compliments?" Matt asked.

"No, I mean, you can."

"Exactly," he said.

"I think Nick isn't perfection anymore," Kofi said proudly. "You are."

"Oh my God," I said with a laugh. "I'm leaving, I will see you all later."

I stood up from the table and went to get a water bottle. I felt someone next to me and saw it was Nick.

"Hey," I said. "Where did you go last night? I was looking for you."

"I had to leave early, Ryder had a little too much fun last night."

"Awe, you are a good friend."

"Maybe, but I felt like an ass. I really would like to make it up to you. Do you think next week we can go out on a real date? Ya know, me and you, some fancy restaurant..."

"I would love to."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, I'd really enjoy that."

"Okay, that sounds good, I will talk to you later in the week about it?" He said as he slowly began to walk back toward his table.

"I look forward to it," I said just as he bumped into a chair.

"Yeah, me too, okay bye."

I smiled when he turned around throwing his hand over his face. He was cute and I was single. I guess it would be okay to give him a shot.


	28. Time in LA

Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter is just a little something I put together! It involves Maryse, my absolute favorite...Even though I saw she is getting surgery and won't be around for a little while. Totally upsetting. Anyway, I might post one more chapter before the end of the night. I'm in the giving mood (: Also, I know some of you may be wondering what's going on with the whole Millie/Nick situation but that relationship is adding the drama I need for the story. Don't worry loyal readers, Adam **will** be back soon. Enjoy and be awesome!

* * *

><p>"How does this look?" Maryse asked me as she stepped out of the dressing room wearing a tan dress that clung to her skin. It looked absolutely amazing on her, making me slightly self conscious of my own body.<p>

"Girl, you look hot."

"Yeah?" She asked as she looked into mirror, twirling a bit.

"If you don't buy that dress you would be insane."

Maryse laughed. "It's settled, I am going to get it."

I smiled as she walked back into the dressing room. It's Friday and here I am in LA with Maryse as we shop and then plan to go out to dinner with Mike and Chris Jericho. Maryse stated, the night I went with her for the NXT show, that she really wanted a new dress. Or in her case a few new dresses.

I bought two dresses while she was on her fifth. That was okay though for Maryse, she knew how to use her money wisely and in the end always had great clothes. I was jealous, that I must admit. She was unlike any other diva, and knew how to rock it. She knows she's gorgeous and uses that to her advantage.

"You excited for tonight?" She asked me.

"For dinner?"

"Yeah, I mean neither one of us has seen Chris in a while."

"Yeah, it'll be nice. Thanks for inviting me."

Maryse walked out from the dressing room and smiled. "Of course I would have invited you anyway. As if I want to spend my whole night with just Mike and Chris."

I laughed. "They both are great."

"I know, you're right."

An hour later we both sat at a tiny little cafe that Maryse said had the best cupcakes. I know what I am getting this chick for her birthday next year.

"So, I heard you have a date with Nick," she said casually.

"And you heard this from who?"

"Mike, he told me the other night. Apparently Nick was really happy about it and flat out blurted it to the whole locker room."

"Well, that's just wonderful."

"Hey, I think it's really great that you two are going out. After Adam brought that girl with him to the paper view I would want to move on too."

"That whole thing was really shocking and kind of hurtful."

"I understand, if that happened to me I would cry...But I mean that sort of happened to you," she said, inclining my panic attack.

"I guess so, it happens sometimes I just can't control it."

She nodded her head. "What's it feel like?"

"It feels like something is trapped in my body and can't get out. It's like my whole heart starts to beat so fast and I feel a rush of heat. It feels like I am going to die from being so scared. It's frightening and all I want is for it to be over. But it never ends quick enough."

Maryse took a sip from her drink and looked out into distance. It was a beautiful day in LA. "Is the whole calming down thing that Barbie did supposed to help you?"

"Yeah, if you calm me down and reassure me that I will be okay then it ends and I feel better. If that doesn't work then there is the whole breath in and out shit. I take medicine though, everyday since I was sixteen. It helps most of the time but sometimes it doesn't work."

Maryse looked upset with me. "How could you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry Maryse, but it's not something I'm comfortable with. I didn't want people to judge me because of that."

"I wouldn't judge you though, I would never do that."

"I'm sorry, I hope you understand that I didn't keep it a secret because I wanted to. I did it so no one had to see me like that."

Maryse stared at me. "That was the scariest thing I have seen in a long time. Don't ever hide anything like that from me again."

"I promise I won't."

Maryse looked at me skeptically before she flagged our waitress and ordered three cupcakes. Later on in the night I shared a rater interesting dinner with Chris, Mike, and Maryse. I never truly realised how funny Mike and Chris are together. It's like joke central and the jokes aren't even that good. Its them laughing thinking the jokes are funny that really gets you. It was slightly awkward knowing that Chris is really good friends with Adam and he most have known about the breakup. Or worse, how I almost attacked Clarissa. But, if he knew anything he didn't show it.

After dinner was over Maryse and Mike said their goodbyes to Chris and I before getting into their car and driving off. The valet was still getting both of our cars leaving he and I to just stand with an awkward silence.

"So, are you getting the Divas title anytime soon?"

"So far it's set and stone that I'm getting it at Over the Limit, but you never know with Vince he is always changing shit up."

"I know, that's why you need to take charge and tell him like it is. That's how I got most of my titles. You just got to shake him up a bit. The man is like putty."

"Not so sure about that, lately he has been so hard on all of us. It's been crazy. With Adam and Michelle gone, and Punk planning not to resign it's like we are losing everyone who made a statement in the WWE."

"I have to agree."

"Yeah, you aren't coming back any time soon. My uncle is so out of shape that I doubt he will be at next years WrestleMania. It's so sad watching everyone you have grown up with to fade away. It's just really tough."

Chris put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. "No matter what you kick ass Millie. You are still standing proud in the WWE because you are a great diva. Don't worry about everyone else, just focus on you."

"That's always been hard for me."

"I know, but somehow you get through it."

"The best I can," I replied as I saw my car in the distance. It was pulled to a stop and I went over to the drivers side.

"Hey, Millie!" Chris called out.

"Yeah?" I asked as I threw my purse into the car.

"Sorry about you and Adam. In my honest opinion, I think you are better off without him. Don't tell anyone I said that."

I smiled. "I won't, bye Chris."

As I pulled out of the parking lot and drove off into the LA night I realized that I was better off without Adam. I would be okay. I would be happy. In other words, I would just focus on me.


	29. Kiely

Author's Note: I am in such an AWESOME mood. I'm being completely serious, like nothing can bring me down! WHOA. I absolutely adore this chapter. It's just a funny little thing I put together. I hope you like it just as much as I do (: Now, I'm off to buy songs on i-Tunes.

* * *

><p>"HOLD THE DOOR!" I shouted loudly as I did my very best to run with my purse, two diaper bags, and a baby. Yes, a baby.<p>

The door stopped short and then opened completely to reveal Ron who gave me a very shocked look.

"Millie, what's up...Wait, why are you holding a baby?"

"It's a long story," I said as we both headed down the hallway to where Vince was holding a meeting.

This situation would be easier if I didn't have to sit with Vince, the creative team, and the whole Raw roster in an hour meeting. It was the worst possible thing that happened on the worst possible day.

The baby was my cousin Rae's daughter. She was ten months old and a good one which was a plus. I heard over the weekend from Rae that her husband Joe was receiving surgery today and needed some help from me. I thought that maybe she wanted me to wait until the real babysitter showed up but no. Turns out when I tried to be the nice cousin I end up watching a ten month old baby for a few hours. Just my luck.

I knew Vince was going to have a field day when he saw me walk in with a baby. Hey, I bet the whole room was going to have a heart attack. I almost did when Rae handed me the baby and rushed out the door with Joe for his surgery.

But this is a _baby_ and I need to take serious care of her and so far I was doing a wonderful job.

Her name was Kiely and every corner we turned she said hi to everyone and anything. It was cute for the most part but I knew that wasn't going to fly during the meeting.

I heard Ron snicker next to me as I moved Kiely to my other hip.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked.

"I'm just wondering how you got stuck with this. I mean do you even like kids?"

"They are alright," I said as we reached our destination. The meeting was starting any minute and I knew Ron and I had to be the last ones to arrive. Kiely and I would be making an entrance.

Ron held the door open for me as I stepped into the room. It was a typical conference room with a huge table in the middle, followed by chairs and a podium in the front where Vince stood with the rest of the creative team.

Silence filled the room as every single person on the roster stared at Kiely and I. All you could hear was Kiely profusely saying hi. Then someone said, "What the fuck?"

Vince glared at me but honestly what does he want me to do? It's not like I can put the baby in another room. I was her guardian from now until tonight.

"Millie, nice of you to join us," Vince said and gestured that I take the empty seat next to Kofi and Punk.

I sat down and looked over at Kofi. I handed him Kiely who seemed to love him. She was touching his face and then hitting him. Oh God.

I made her bottle best I could and then took her from him. I gave it to her as I did my best to focus on Vince. When I looked around I wasn't surprised to see everyone still staring at me and not paying an ounce of attention to Vince.

Barbie mouthed to me, "A baby?"

I rolled my eyes as Kiely began hitting her legs on the table causing a reaction from Vince who was speaking.

"I am so sorry," I said apologetically as I moved my chair out so Kiely couldn't touch the table. So much for being a good kid.

Things got worse when all of a sudden it sounded like the word douche came out of Kiely's mouth. I bowed my head and placed my hand over her mouth. She was pointing and laughing. Oh my God. I put the bottle back in her mouth.

"Millie, do you care to enlighten us why you have brought a baby to this meeting?" Vince asked.

More silence. "My cousin needed my help and I'm watching her baby. I apologize for bringing her but she has no other family to watch her. She won't be any more trouble, she's a good baby. Really she is."

Kiely pushed the bottle out of her mouth and sat up in my lap. She smiled widely showing her five teeth and said, "Hi, hi, hi, hi."

A round of awe's were heard through the room as Kiely became frustrated that no one was saying hi back to her. She screamed loudly and said hi again with much force.

"Someone should probably say hi back to her," I said and suddenly the room filled with people saying hello to Kiely.

I was able to put the bottle back in her mouth so Vince could go on with his meeting though he was clearly pissed. Whatever.

When the meeting ended Kiely was asleep and I lifted her in my arms and held her tight. Punk stared at me for a long moment until Beth approached his side.

"Weirdest day ever," he said.

"What have you never seen a baby before?"

"Not one that likes you."

I faked laugh. "Ha, ha, you are so funny."

"What's her name?" Beth asked as she leaned over to look at Kiely.

"Kiely, she's ten months."

"She's gorgeous, how long do you have to watch her for?"

"Till tonight, which sucks. I don't even know how to handle this but my cousin has put a lot of faith in me."

"Don't worry, you have my help if you need it."

"Thanks Beth," I said with a smile. "Unlike you Punk, your girlfriend is nice and helpful."

"Silence woman!" He shouted just as Vince called me. "You are fucking screwed," he added.

"Wish me luck," I said.

"Good luck," Beth said with an encouraging smile.

I walked over to Vince with Kiely in my arms and slightly smiled.

"I'm really sorry," I said. "I didn't know I was going to have to watch her. This will never ever happen again."

"I hope not," he said sternly. "I have arranged for Eve to take your spot with the tag team match tonight seeing as you can't possibly be up to par for it."

I nodded my head. I was upset now. I wanted my match tonight with Barbie against the Bella twins. It was going to be a big match but I guess it would all work out for the best.

"Considering these circumstances and the fact that I've never had a superstar or diva bring a baby to a meeting...I am going to let this slide."

I smiled. "Thank you, I really am sorry. It wont happen again."

"I believe you," he said as he looked down at the sleeping Kiely. "If you need anything at all you just let me know."

"Thank you sir," I said as he nodded his head.

"I expect you to be in tip top shape for next weeks match. You are winning the belt at Over the Limit and the fans need to know about it. I'm sorry I had to change things up for tonights match but I think it's better that way."

"No, I completely understand."

"Great, I will speak to you later on in the week," he said before he patted my shoulder and went off to talk to someone else.

I let out a huge sigh just as Mike and Ryder walked up to me.

"Do you like babies?" Mike asked as he looked at Kiely like she was an alien.

"Do I look like I like babies?"

Mike snickered and Kiely woke up. She looked at Mike and stuck her finger at him and said the word douche again. Oh my Jesus. I bet a million bucks Joe, her father, taught Kiely that word. He was always a jackass.

"Did she just call me a douche?"

Ryder started dying laughing and literally fell onto the floor. I felt myself blush a tiny bit and switched Kiely to my other arm.

"She's ten months old, she can't possibly be calling you a douche."

"Oh my God, that has to be the greatest baby ever!" Ryder said just as Mike kicked him in the stomach.

"If you excuse me, I must go now," I said and headed off to grab my things.

I was struggling trying to carry all the bags and was so thankful when Nick approached me.

"Need some help?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, that would be great. Thank you."

"No problem," he said as he picked up the two diaper bags.

"Where to?" He asked.

"The locker room," I said as we walked off.

We were silent for a moment before he said, "Looks like we won't be having our date today."

"Oh my God, Nick! I completely forgot, I am so sorry."

I wasn't lying, I did forget about the date. I felt horrible I really did. But, even if I wanted to go on a date with him I couldn't. My date was Kiely for the rest of the day.

"Nah, it's okay. You sort of have your hands full anyway."

"True," I said as Kiely stared at Nick. "You think we can do something next week?"

"Yeah, maybe, if you want."

"Of course I want to," I said as we approached the divas locker room. "It just sucks that both times we have tried to do something it doesn't work out."

"Maybe it's a sign," he joked.

"Hey, that's not funny. I like you, and I promise we will do something next week."

"I promise that I'll make it happen."

"Alright, sounds good."

Nick smirked and then leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I will see you around Millie."

Nick left me speechless and with butterflies in my stomach. It was a moment that surprised me. Then Kiely shouted and pooped and laughed about it. That surprised me the most.


	30. Mouse

Author's Note: I absolutely love this chapter, and I hope you do too! Some you may be wondering where Nick and Millie's date is and some of you may be wondering where the f*** is Adam? Patience my lovely readers (:

* * *

><p>I stepped into my hotel room, overly tired from my long day. My cousin picked up her daughter around seven and during the whole show I felt myself more tired then usual, so I left early. It had to be because I spent my whole day watching a baby. A baby that I had to take care of and make sure she had a clean diaper and was getting enough food. It was tiring and showed me that I was not in the state of mind to have a baby yet. Maybe another five years, but even that might not be enough.<p>

I placed my bag down on the bed and looked up, and there it was. It was clear as day and I felt my body become paralysed.

"Oh my God," I muttered and then realisation set in that I needed to move and get out of the room because apparently this room was already occupied. By a mouse.

I couldn't contain myself anymore and so I screamed like a little girl and grabbed all of my belongings before running out of the hotel room. All I so badly wanted was to go to sleep but there was absolutely no way I was doing that knowing I had a mouse in my room. My number one fear is mice, and rats, and anything disgusting like that. Ugh, so gross.

The question now was what do I do? The wisest choice would be to go right down to the lobby and demand a new room. But if Vince knew I caused havoc at the hotel then I surely wouldn't be getting the belt at Over the Limit. I have already been on his shit list once today I don't need it again.

The worst part was, considering I left early, it was obvious that no one else was around that I could room with. I would be a complete loner until one of my friends showed up and I could beg them to let me room with them.

I went down to the lobby and sat down on one of the couches and planned to wait until someone arrived. I hoped that it would be a diva like Eve or Gail because I knew they wouldn't mind the company. I did not want to be a third wheel with Barbie, Maryse, or Beth considering they all would have someone sleeping with them in bed tonight. My options were limited when it came to divas and my very last resort would be someone like Kofi or Matt.

I looked at my phone to see it said eleven o'clock, Raw should be ending soon but you never know. Soon enough people would be arriving then I'd be rescued. But for now I had to think of ways to occupy myself. So I did the most obvious thing in the world, I people watched.

I felt like I was doing that for hours when really it was about two minutes. Then someone said, "Millie?"

I glanced up to see Nick. Great.

"Oh hey, Nick."

He smiled. "What are you doing here in the lobby?"

"Oh ya know chilling, there was a mouse in my room."

"Really?" He asked with a surprised expression.

"True story, what about you?"

"Just got back from the arena, went to the vending machines to get a bag of chips."

"Sounds fun," I replied.

"I guess...What exactly are you doing here though? I mean what's the point of you sitting here? Shouldn't you be getting a new room?"

"I'm waiting for Eve or Gail so I can ask to room with them because I don't want to cause problems at the front desk, I have already pissed Vince off once today."

He nodded. "Ya know, you can room with me if you want. I can take the couch, it will work out."

"No, no, no, it's okay. They should be here soon."

"It's not a problem Millie, and you left early for a reason. The least I can do is offer you a place to sleep."

I was skeptical. Here was a great looking guy, I mean a_ total_ God with nice hair and a killer smile. And then there was me who looked like Godzilla in the morning and was a bitch. It was not like I didn't appreciate the fact that Nick was offering me a room to sleep in but he was a man of my interest. It's a different scenario when it's Kofi or Matt. Oh please, why can't someone else walk through the door.

"Okay," I finally said, taking a risk. "Thanks so much."

I was nervous and I didn't know why. It wasn't like Nick was my boyfriend or we were going to have sex. He just made me really nervous.

I was sitting on the bed trying to find something to do while I waited for Nick to come out of the bathroom. When he stepped out three minutes later he was wearing sweatpants and he was shirtless. I gulped and looked at the TV.

"I can take the couch," I said as Nick grabbed a pillow from the bed.

"No way, ladies always get the bed. It's fine."

I nodded. "I mean if you want we can just ya know, share the bed. It's big enough."

It was a huge bed and I knew Nick and I could both fit on it comfortably. I just didn't know if saying what I said stepped on any boundaries. Did it?

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Totally, it's your room anyway."

Nick flashed a smile and climbed into the bed. There was a mile between us as we both laid watching the TV screen. My heart was beating so fast in my stomach and I wondered if he could hear it. I just prayed that I would get some sleep tonight. I turned over and faced the wall, closing my eyes and I did my very best to not remember the fact that I was sharing a bed with a guy, a very sexy guy, that I barely knew.


	31. Texas

Author's Note: I missed not including Uncle Mark and Michelle in the story so here they are! I miss LayCool...Anyone else? Enjoy (:

* * *

><p>"Great job Millie, let's take a ten minute break and then head for the final shots," David, the photographer for my photo-shoot, said to me with a smile.<p>

"Alright, sounds good," I replied and headed over to the makeup artist.

I took a seat in front of her as she began to touch up my make up.

"The photos are coming out great, I was sneaking a few peeks," she said to me with a huge smile.

"Thank you," I said. "That really means a lot."

This particular photo shoot was for something called Divas Focus. This upcoming week I would be the focus and I was honored. This photo shoot was what would be posted on the WWE website. Barbie and a few others had already had the privilege of having their photo shoot done and now it was my time.

It was not anything drastic and I was wearing a red dress and black pumps. My hair was straightened for the first time in a long time and my make up was perfection. Then, with a white backdrop the setup was complete. David had been the photographer for all the Divas photo shoots and he was a really nice man. Eve said she always had a secret crush on him which is disgusting but something really typical for her. She has secret crushes on everyone.

"Okay, Millie," David called. "We are ready."

I smiled and stood up. The final shots were done in about ten minutes and then I was getting ready to head out. I could not keep the dress and I was disappointed but now I got to feel pretty for the rest of the day. I hugged everyone and then walked outside to my car.

It was midday and I could not even enjoy the California sun because I had a flight to Texas in two hours. On Monday night Raw was in San Antonio, Texas and being in my home state I knew I had to do some visiting. Uncle Mark and Michelle were awaiting my arrival considering I was staying at their place. They are such great people.

I went to my home and grabbed my bags and said goodbye to my bed for I would see it Tuesday. Out of everything I always missed my bed the most, I like to think my bed is my boyfriend now. My bed and the bag of Swedish Fish that I can't stop eating.

About an hour later I was waiting for my flight to be called and reading a book. I was tired and a little cranky. This attitude was typical for me lately. I have not been happy in weeks and I think I knew exactly why.

My phone started ringing and I pulled it out of my bag. It was John Cena.

"Hello?" I asked, slightly confused as to why John was calling me.

"Hey Millie, are you busy?"

"No, just waiting for my flight. Why what's up?"

"Well, I just got word from Vince and they decided to cancel the romantic storyline between you and I."

"They did?" I asked.

"Yes, they think it would be too much. Since both of us are picking up the titles at Over the Limit he thinks it would be better for you to focus on your feud with Brie and mine with Mike."

"Oh, well, that does make sense."

"Yeah, I'm sorry you had to hear it from me. I hope in the future we can do something along this line."

"Totally, it sucks Vince cancelled this storyline. But, I guess it's for the best. Thank you very much for calling me and letting me know."

"No problem, have a safe flight and I will see you Monday."

I hung up and placed my phone back in my bag. So I would not have a storyline with Cena anymore, I guess that's good. I didn't want it from the beginning so it seems like my wishes have been answered.

On my flight to Texas I read a good book and watched a movie. Uncle Mark and Michelle were waiting for me when I got in and we went out to dinner. The two both looked good for I had not seen them in about two weeks. They were all smiles and seemed to be really happy. Now that they had so much time together they both could really focus on their marriage. I missed them both on the road but it was better for both of them.

The next morning I convinced Michelle to join me to a tattoo shop. I had one tattoo, three hearts on my right shoulder but now I wanted another one. It was going to say 'fearless' and I was getting it on the inside of my wrist. Michelle thought the idea was cute and debated on getting a tattoo herself. In the end she decided against it but did join me. It hurt like a bitch but I was really happy with the results.

Uncle Mark made dinner that night and afterward Michelle and I went to go see Bridesmaids while Uncle Mark had friends over for a poker night.

I have never laughed so hard at a movie before but Michelle and I really enjoyed ourselves. She and I have done tons of things together but being able to do something so simple like going to the movies made me realize how much I missed having a normal life. A life where I could wake up at one in the afternoon and eat food all day and go a day without training. That would be nice. But so unrealistic.

When Michelle and I got back, Uncle Mark still had his friends over so we went for a walk on the beach. We talked for a little while and then just sat to listen to the ocean. Everything was ruined when my phone went off.

I pulled it out of my pocket to see Nick calling me.

"Who is calling you?" Michelle asked curiously.

"Nick."

"Dolph Ziggler?" I nodded. "Well, answer it you fool!"

So I did. "Hello?"

"Hey, Millie. It's Nick."

Really? I would have never guessed.

"Hey Nick, what's up?"

"Nothing much just hanging home tonight. What about you?"

"Oh I'm with Michelle, at the beach."

"Oh nice, tell her I said hello. I miss that crazy chick."

I laughed and looked at Michelle. "He says he misses you."

Michelle smiled. "Let me talk to him."

I let Michelle and Nick catch up while I looked out into the ocean. A pain ran through out my body when my mind began to think about Adam. I missed him so much. You would think that not having him around would make things much easier but it doesn't. But, Adam was off doing bigger and better things while I was waiting patiently to get my hands on the Divas title. Maybe things will change when I'm on top.

"Here you go," Michelle said and handed me the phone.

"Hey, Nick."

"Millie, hey, look do you think we can do dinner Sunday? I mean if you are still going to be with your uncle then that's fine. Don't worry about it. But you and I still need to have that date."

I felt myself smile. "I'd love to. I'm heading to the hotel that morning and then I'm going to train and what not. Want to meet at seven?"

"Sure, text me your room number and I will come to get you."

"Alright, that sounds good."

"Yes, it does. I look forward to it."

"Same," I replied and then we said our goodbyes.

I knew Michelle was staring at me, waiting for me to inform her on my news with Nick.

"We have a date."

"Ah! I knew it!" She shouted and hugged me tight almost tackling me into the sand.


	32. Ninja Turtles

Author's Note: This is just a filler chapter! I must say I love the Miz. Oh, and if you don't know the Ninja Turtles then I'm sorry for this chapter. Nick and Millie's date...Next chapter (: Stay tuned and be awesome.

* * *

><p>I entered the gym on a mission to work out my legs and not cry about it. I absolutely hate leg workouts with a passion. I was going to hate it even more now that I didn't have Adam around to push me to finish.<p>

I noticed that training is so much better when you have others with you and a support system. When you are by yourself you are more tempted to end the workout and go eat some ice cream. Hm...Ice cream does seem good right about now.

"Hey Millie," a voice stated and I looked up to see Mike. He was wearing shorts and a Ninja Turtles shirt. Nice.

"Hey Mike, how are you?" I asked and figured I would get some cardio in first and stepped onto a treadmill.

"I'm okay, you?"

"Just alright," I replied.

"Don't seem to happy do you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Why are you unhappy?"

I shook my head, I had many reasons to be happy. "Scratch that, I am happy. I mean I'm getting the title next Sunday and I have a date tonight. So I'm lying. I'm better then alright."

Mike smiled. "Date with who?"

"Donatello," I said casually and hoped he got my gesture to his Ninja Turtles shirt.

He fake laughed. "Oh you are so funny. Leave my boys alone."

"Your boys?"

"Shut up, you don't see me making fun of you."

"Hey, I'm just saying I got a date with Donatello."

He gave me one of his looks. He looked like he wanted to say really about five times but didn't. Mike wanted the truth.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you. It's a date with Michaelangelo."

Mike slapped his hand on the treadmill and began to walk away. Ha! Another Ninja Turtle, oh I am so good.

"Wait, Mike!" I called and he stopped walking. "I'll tell you the truth but you have to promise you won't say anything about it."

He faced me and said. "If you say Leonardo or Raphael or even Splinter for that matter I will leave and you can forget about that shake I was going to buy you."

"You were going to buy me shake?" I want a shake.

"Yes, but that is besides the point."

I smirked. "Okay, it's a date with Nick."

"Are you kidding?"

"No..."

I didn't know if Mike was trying to process the fact that I was going on a date with the biggest man whore of the company or if he really did not like the idea of me being associated with Nick. Mike and Nick have never gotten along and I understand that. It's like me and the Bella twins. I don't care for them but I tolerate them.

"Well, that's good for you. I'm glad you are seeing people again," he said and I couldn't tell if he was being sincere. "Just be careful Millie, I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I'm cool Mike, I like to think I'm awesome. I can handle any guy."

"Awesome right," he said as his phone went off. He answered it and then hung up quickly. "Sorry I gotta go. Vince just called for a meeting with me and Cena."

I bowed. "May the force be with you."

He bowed himself and said in his best Terminator impression, "I'll be back."

"Of course you will," I replied. "You owe me a shake."


	33. Date Night

Author's Note: Finally, Nick and Millie's DATE! Whoa! I hope you enjoy it (: Another update should be in a few days. I'm confused on how I want to go with the story. Does Millie go with Adam? Does she go with Nick? Does she go with neither? Questions, questions, questions...

* * *

><p>"Do I look okay?" I asked Eve, who was my roommate while we were here in Texas. She put down her Rubix cube to look at me.<p>

Nick told me he was taking me to an Italian restaurant that he heard about and to dress up nicely. I was wearing a strapless baby blue dress that clung to my skin and black sandals. My brown hair was curled and I put some make up on to finish the look. I didn't want to go to drastic so that's why I canceled out my black pumps. I wanted to look nice but also look my age.

"Damn girl," Eve said. "You look mighty fine."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If I was a lesbian I would totally bang you."

"Eve!" I shouted and threw a pillow at her.

She laughed. "What? I'm just stating the truth. You look great and Nick is going to think the same."

Knock, knock, knock. Ah speak of the devil.

Eve got up and hugged me before I grabbed my tiny purse and went to the door. Nick was stood before me wearing dark denim jeans and a blue dress shirt. He smelt so nice and looked very handsome. I wasn't too sure if I liked his brown hair but I had to role with it.

"Wow Millie, you look beautiful," he said as I stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me.

"Thank you," I said with a sincere smile. "You look very handsome."

He smirked. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's get this date officially started."

On the ride over to the restaurant we spoke about our day and also our storylines that were set for the future with the WWE. Nick had already heard from a few people that I was winning the title at Over the Limit and in a few weeks he was going to begin a feud with Kofi for the United States Championship title. I absolutely adored Kofi and I always will. I think he is one of the greatest performers in the business and it was going to be upsetting to see him lose the title to Nick. But, I had to be happy for Nick too. He deserved it just as much as anyone else.

When we arrived at the restaurant Nick opened my car door for me and I smiled at the gesture. There was nothing like going out on a date with a true gentleman. Adam always used to open the car door for me…Wait, stop Millie. Stop thinking about your ex-boyfriend while you are out on a date!

Nick had called for a reservation for eight o'clock and we were seated immediately. The Italian restaurant was gorgeous but also a little too dark for my liking. When I'm out to dinner I like to see my date, or friend, or whatever. Nick was definitely a friend.

"Is this alright?" The woman who brought us to the table asked. She was tall with really long blonde hair and blue eyes. She reminded me of Barbie. Speaking of Barbie I should really call her when I get back to the hotel. I haven't talked to her in over a week. Great friend I am.

"It's great," I replied as Nick pulled out my chair. Score!

As we settled down at the table Nick offered to buy a bottle of wine. To be completely honest I'm not a wine drinker, I'm strictly a beer girl. But, I wasn't going to order a beer while I was out on a date. No way. So, I accepted the wine. To my surprise it was actually very good.

After we ordered our meals and were drinking our wine we both were able to start a conversation. We talked about my family for a really long time and his too. It was one of those typical first dates where you get to know everything about the other person. I learned about his younger brother, Ryan who was also a professional wrestler. I was also shocked when he informed me that he went to Kent State University where he majored in political science with a pre-law minor. He was going to go to Arizona State University law school before he realized that wrestling was his true calling. I covered up my shocked expression really well when he told me about law school. I guess I'm just so used to seeing him as a wrestler that I would never ever think about calling up Nick Nemeth to be my lawyer.

"What about you?" He asked. "What got you into wrestling?"

"Well," I began. "My uncle of course…When I was growing up Mark was just beginning his career. When I was seven he became apart of WWF, and I used to watch him all the time. My dad never wanted me to get apart of this business because he saw it affected his brother, ya know? But I was going to do what I want so when I was nineteen I went to Tampa and started training at FCW. Then before I knew it I had a contract and I was Candice's manager. Which just so happened to be the greatest way to start in the WWE."

Nick smiled. "Candice was good. Did she teach you anything?"

"Everything I'll ever know. Same with Trish, Ashley, Victoria…Those divas just so happened to be my greatest supporters, I'll never know how to repay them."

Our food arrived and we dug in. "You still talk to them?"

"I get together with Candice every once in a while and whenever I'm in Canada I'll go visit Trish. They were like my big sisters' I guess that's the best way to put it."

"That's nice. Your uncle is great though, one of the best."

"You don't know how many times people tell me that. I always get that one asshole who tells me I won't be as good as him, or as strong as him, or as remembered. I'm totally okay with what people have to say, everyone has their own opinion."

"People actually say that to you?" Nick asked, he looked very astonished and I realized then how much of a crush I had on him. I was twenty-seven almost twenty-eight and I had a crush on someone. That's totally cool.

"All the time, but I get it. I'm a diva I will never be as good as a superstar or even my uncle for that matter. I'm learning though, everyday I'm pushing myself to be better. I don't have to be the greatest diva in the world but if years from now someone comes up to me and says, 'hey, you were Women's champion once' or 'you and Kelly Kelly had a feud with LayCool' or anything like that I'll be honored. I will know I made a name for myself and I think that's the best I can do."

Nick didn't talk for a minute and then he said, "Millie, I think you are one of the hardest working divas in this company. You aren't fake like some of them and yes you may be a second generation superstar but you don't work off of that. You never shoved it anyone's face that you are 'Taker's niece and you never used that to your advantage. You are one of the very few who I can actually say it's been an honor to know."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"And don't you worry about anyone forgetting you. I'll always remember you as the girl who had a wardrobe malfunction during the Diva Battle Royal last year and had to leave a minute into the royal. A bunch of us guys got a kick out of that backstage."

My jaw dropped and I threw my napkin at him. "You would remember that! I was so embarrassed. If you don't recall I didn't have a match for a month after that, I couldn't face the fans."

"I'm sure they enjoyed it."

My jaw dropped again and I had nothing left to throw at him, unless he wanted me to throw my eggplant at him. "Shut up."

When dinner finished we decided not to order dessert considering we already had enough food and wine. Tomorrow I was going to be training extra hard, thank you wine and garlic bread. Nick paid for the bill, thank God, and I was happy he didn't pull one of those "I forgot my wallet". Everything he did for me was something that always made me feel like royalty.

Nick drove us back to the hotel and I knew I was little tipsy from the wine. Nick had stopped at one glass while I had two. I told you I'm not a wine drinker so it affected me quickly. We were laughing the whole car ride and I knew this date had gone well. If Nick wanted to take me out on another one I would gladly accept.

It was around ten-thirty when we got to the hotel and headed for the elevator. Maryse and Mike were at the hotel bar and I waved to them. Mike gave me a look and I could see his brotherly instincts kick in while Maryse looked more then excited to see me.

"Allo, Millie! Come, I'll buy you a drink," Maryse stated happily as she literally dragged me to the bar. Maryse is always stronger when she's slightly intoxicated. Even Beth Phoenix can't bring her down…Now that's saying something.

I glanced behind me to see Nick following me and he shook hands with Mike before ordering himself a beer. Maryse pushed me on a seat at one of the tables before plopping down on the one across from me. I was curious to see how Maryse was going to act she is always very funny when she is drunk. And, she's a crier.

She called for our waiter and he walked over to us, smiling of course.

"Yes, miss?"

Maryse hiccupped. "I need two martinis with olives. I want three olives. Pressé qu'il place s'il vous plaît."

The waiter looked at her confused and I rolled my eyes. Maryse had taught me some French when we used to drive together. I was used to her random outbursts in her native language. I said, "She said and hurry it up please."

He nodded and walked off. Maryse grabbed my hand and said, "Millie, je t'aime."

"I love you too, Maryse. How many martinis have you had?"

She smiled proudly. "Trois, ou quatre, je ne sais pas."

"Maryse, sweetheart, if you want to have a conversation with me you have to do it in English. I can't understand you sometimes when you speak French."

"Vous êtes si drôle. Laisse aller obtenir quelques McDonalds. Je veux un hamburger."

I shook my head no. "Absolutely not, I am not going to McDonalds, and you are not getting a hamburger. You need to go to bed." I waved over to Mike who was having an intense conversation with Nick.

Then came the water works. "How can you make me go with home Mike, I want to party with you. Je veux un hamburger! Je t'aime!"

I helped Maryse stand up and she gave me a huge hug and cried in my shoulder. Oh, Maryse. "I love you as well Maryse, but you need some sleep. Now your incredibly handsome and wonderful boyfriend is going to take you to your room. I will call you tomorrow and we will go get some cupcakes. Bien?"

Maryse nodded. "Bien, je t'aime, au revoir."

Mike smiled at me, patted me on the back and then carried his girlfriend to the elevators. Nick walked up to me and said, "Well that was exciting."

"Maryse never fails to be the best drunk ever. Do you want to leave?"

"Absolutely," he replied.

I left a ten on the table and finally headed back to the elevators. Nick and I were silent the whole way up to floor fifteen and when it chimed I stepped out first. We didn't speak the whole way down the hallway and when we reached his hotel room first he turned to face me.

"I had a great time and I hope we can do this again sometime," he said.

"I look forward to it," I said.

He smiled. "We'll meet up at the arena, alright?"

"Mhm sounds good," I said.

"Yes, it does," he replied.

Neither he nor I moved for a minute and then everything happened so fast. His lips were on mine, mine were on his. His hands were twisted into my hair, my hands running up against his chest. Before I knew it we were stumbling into the bedroom with the door closing behind us.


	34. Aftermath

Author's Note: I am SO sorry for the lack of updates. I've been writing a few chapters on my phone so hopefully I can get them to my computer and post them. I hope you like this chapter! Next one is Over the Limit (: time for Millie to win that title! Be awesome... PS. I am extremely upset about Melina, though I didn't like her much she was one of the toughest Divas. She was great

* * *

><p>The warmth that engulfed me and the feeling of his arms around me made me smile. I rolled over in the bed and let my eyes drift back closed. I remembered last night and felt the butterflies form back into my stomach. It was such a nice feeling to be wanted.<p>

Then I shot up in bed and threw my hand to my forehead. Nick didn't stir next to me and I watched as his bare chest went up and down to his breathing.

"Fuck," I whispered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

I rolled out of the bed as quietly as I could and threw my clothes back on from last night. I grabbed my sandals and darted out of the room. I was running down the hallway when a door opened and out walked Punk. I couldn't stop myself and I slammed into him. We both went down like a set of dominoes.

"Whoa there chick," he said and I fell off of him and looked up at the ceiling. "What's the rush?"

"No rush," I replied. "Just going for my daily jog around the hotel."

He laughed in my face and helped me up. "You want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? I think you know what's going on here."

Punk fixed his baseball cap on his head and smirked at me. "Of course I know what's going on here. If I don't recall you ran out on me not too long ago."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Must we bring up the past?"

"Who was it this time?"

My jaw dropped. "I'm not telling you!" He gave me a look, of course I was going to tell him. "Fine, it was Nick."

Beth walked out before he could even say anything. She smiled brightly and looked ready for a hard workout in the gym. "Millie, hey, I thought I heard your voice."

"Hey Beth, I'm sorry to run off but I need to get ready. See you two at the arena!"

I walked off before they could even say anything. When I entered my hotel room Eve and Barbie were sitting on the bed talking. Eve glanced at me and smiled while Barbie looked a little shocked.

"It's nice to see you Millie," Eve said.

"I'm going to the gym," I said and grabbed my workout clothes.

"Great," Barbie said. "So are we."

I showed a true fake smile before heading into the bathroom to change. I knew Barbie was curious about who I slept with and I changed the subject every time she came close enough to bring it up. Barbie had known about me bringing Nick to the club a couple of weeks ago but she didn't know about my date with him. The truth was I was ashamed. Barbie has been apart of many women Nick had wooed and the brought to his bed. I didn't want to possibly be apart of that list. I told myself it was just a date but emotions took over and I slept with him. No matter what I was apart of that list and I felt like a whore.

Barbie realized I wasn't going to tell her what was going on so she went to train with Gail while I spoke with Eve.

"So what happened?" Eve asked.

I didn't know what was going on with Barbie and I but recently I have become so much closer to Eve. Lately we've been traveling together and rooming in hotels. I think Barbie has become so focused on making sure her relationship with Justin is perfect because he travels with SmackDown and she with Raw that she has lost focus on other things.

"The date was great," I said and it was the truth. "Then, we kind of went back to his hotel room."

"Like I couldn't guess that!"

"Then why did you ask!"

"I wanted to hear it from you," she said innocently.

"Right, right."

"How was it?" I knew she was talking about the sex.

I couldn't help but smile. "It was amazing, I can't even explain." I shut up. "Why is this important?"

"Just curious, are you going to tell Barbie?"

"No, I can't. You won't tell her right?"

"Your secret is safe with me, unless Nick tells someone and then you are screwed."

"Thanks Eve," I said with a genuine smile. "Let's finish up here and then go get lunch."

* * *

><p>I was in catering eating a donut when Nick approached me. I was dressed in my ring gear, this week I went dark purple, he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt (his I am Perfection shirt to be exact).<p>

"Can I help you?" I asked. I never ever like when people disrupted me while I was eating. I love food.

He sat down at the seat across from me and said, "Why'd you leave?"

"I didn't want Eve to worry."

"That's a lie."

I grabbed my water bottle and stood up. "Listen Nick, I get it. I am just some girl that you can add to your list of fucks. It was fun and I wish things didn't have to end this way but neither one of us is emotionally ready for a relationship. I think we should keep this professional and focus on our work. It's what's best."

Nick followed me out of catering. "Millie you are blowing my fucking mind here. You said you had fun last night and you would do it again. Why the change of heart? Did I do something wrong?"

I turned to face him. "It's not you, it's me." I always wanted to use that line. "I realised that you and I aren't right for each other. I hope you can accept my wishes and stick to being my friend. Let's forget everything, please."

I walked off and toward the gorilla position. The Bella Twins were there and so was Barbie. She was escorting me to the ring tonight and I could feel the tension. The four of us talked for a few minutes before the Bella's music hit.

Barbie and I waited.

"So," she began. "You fucked Nick?"

Wow, way to be blunt Barb. "I don't want to talk about it."

"We are going to talk about it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Barbie just stop, don't act stupid. You know damn well why I didn't tell you. Maybe if you got your head out of Justin's asshole you would come to your senses."

Then my music hit and we had to act like best friends.


	35. Diva's Champion

Author's Note: Another chapter, enjoy this one (:

* * *

><p>I woke up Sunday morning in Seattle, Washington, the location for tonight's Over the Limit with a knock on the door. It sounded a lot more like banging and I felt like I had been in this position once before. But in this case I didn't think Adam was going to be on the other side of the door with a bagel.<p>

I got up and walked over to the door. Barbie was on the other side wearing pajamas and looking sad and tired. I let her in without even asking a question.

"We need to talk," she said. I knew we did.

Barbie and I haven't spoken to each other since this past weeks Raw. She and I went for my match against Brie in which I won and afterward we went our separate ways. We didn't text or call each other all week and we didn't do our usual coffee run Tuesday morning before we went to the airport. My life had been surprisingly depressing without Barbie but also surprisingly busy.

After I went back to LA and had lunch with Maryse I went back to my apartment where I called Nick though I felt like a different person had taken over my body when I dialed his number. This past week has been filled with multiple rendezvous' in which Nick and I both seemed to enjoy. Even though I felt like complete shit afterward. I wanted Nick to be something more but it was turning out to be a friend with benefits situation. This reminded me too much of my time with Cody Rhodes. Thank God absolutely know one knows about that, or I would be one hated woman.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked.

Barbie began to cry. "How could you ask that question? We haven't talked in a week! I miss you Millie. Is that too much to say?"

"No, I guess not."

"I know I have been spending too much time focusing on Justin and I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose him."

"You aren't going to lose him Barbie, he wants to marry you. That's pretty big commitment."

"I know, it's just I thought that if I focused on Justin I would still have you. I would never have to worry about losing you because our friendship is so real. I guess I was wrong."

Now it was my turn to cry a little, just a few little tears. "You didn't lose me Barbie, and you never will. I wanted you to be with Justin but I also wanted a friend. I felt like I couldn't talk to you and that killed me. All I want is for things to go back the way they were."

"Me too," she said with a smile. "You are my best friend. I never want to go through this again. Do you know how depressing it was on Tuesday morning when I went to Starbucks without you? I knew something was missing and it was you. Can we forget everything?"

I smiled proudly and went to hug her, it was a long and much needed hug. I never fought with Barbie and though I wouldn't consider this a fight it still felt good to hug my best friend again. We decided to head to Starbucks for a cup of coffee and some muffins. It was around eight o'clock which wasn't necessarily unusual for me but most of the time I like to sleep an extra hour or so. Today was a pretty big day and I could use the sleep, my nerves were already kicking in.

Barbie and I talked for a really long time. I told her everything about Nick, including this past week and our "casual" hangouts at my house. She didn't seem angry like I thought she would and seemed to really get a kick out of the situation. Barbie wanted me to be happy and if I was happy with Nick then there was nothing wrong with that.

The problem was I didn't know if I was happy with Nick. I liked being with him in the sense that I was but I didn't know if our relationship – if you could it even call it one – would ever be ready for the emotional aspect. Would Nick and I are ever be ready to make if official? The questions that swarmed my brain about Nick were endless and I was always doing my best to ignore him. But, every time one thing leads to another and I wake up the next morning with him sleeping next to me. I don't know what to do and I was hoping God could send me a sign. I was begging him for something.

I drove to the arena with Kofi and Matt and we spent some time in the ring that was already set up. Most of the time if any of us is having big matches we get some final practice in the ring before the show. One of the first things the crew sets up the ring and I was glad that it was empty when we showed up. Mine and Brie's match wasn't long at all, only lasting about four minutes but it was going to be the best four minutes of our lives. Brie was upset about losing the title (who wouldn't be?) but she was excited about handing it over to a Diva like me.

Kofi and I were running the ropes, doing a friendly competition, when I heard someone scream my name. I knew that voice absolutely anywhere. I stopped what I was doing trying to catch my breath and I looked up to see Uncle Mark. He was smiling at me and clapping his hands, being kind of embarrassing for an uncle.

The joy of seeing him on such a special night for me meant so much. I rolled out of the ring and walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Uncle Mark, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You think I would miss tonight? Absolutely fucking not, I'm here to see you win that title."

"You flew all the way out from Texas to see me win some title? I think it would have been cheaper to just order the paper view on TV."

"Why do that when I can see it live?" He asked me with a smile.

"You're crazy but thank you for coming. Is Michelle here too?"

"No," he said and seemed upset. "But, I brought a couple of my friends with me. We got front row tickets, there pretty excited about that. As you can tell I went full out for tonight."

"Yes, you did. You flew out to freaking Washington and going to witness the whole show front row, damn."

He smiled just as Kofi called to me and asked if we were going to finish up in the ring. I gave Uncle Mark one last hug and began my walk back to the ring.

"She wanted to come!" Uncle Mark called out and I turned to face him. "She had other priorities in Texas. She wishes you luck."

I smiled and went back to practice with Kofi.

* * *

><p>"Your winner and new Diva's Champion…Millie!" Justin Roberts voice boomed through the microphone as I put my head into my hands and did my best not to cry.<p>

The ref handed me the butterfly belt and I held it in my hands. I was speechless and excited and shocked and happy. I looked up to see my uncle sitting with his buddies, they were screaming for me which added fuel to the crowd. Before I knew it the whole arena was screaming for me and "Millie!" chants started. My legs were wobbly as the ref helped me stand up and I looked down at the belt in my hand. I did it. I freaking did it!

The ref lifted up my hand and I smiled. Nikki and Brie were pointing to me as they made there way into the back and plotting their revenge on me. It didn't matter though. I was Diva's Champion. I went to pose on the turnbuckle and I pointed straight to my Uncle who gave me a proud nod. I held that title tightly as I walked into the back.

As soon as I was back there people began to congratulate me. The Bella Twins, Eve, Natalya, AJ, Kaitlyn, Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes, Maryse, Melina, Gail Kim, Barbie. I had never been so proud to have these girls as my friends. I couldn't let that butterfly out my hands as we went back to the locker room. We celebrated with champagne and ice cream, none of us caring about the calories in the ice cream. I laughed and smiled and enjoyed everything about being on top. Nothing could bring me down.

After that I met up with my uncle and his friends and we went out to dinner. It was nice to spend time with my uncle and joke and laugh with his friends. He was staying at a different hotel then me and we said goodbye at the restaurant. I didn't exactly know when the next time I would see my uncle and I tried not to let that bring me down.

When I got to the hotel I went to my room and gathered up all my belongings. I met Kofi in the lobby and we began the drive to our next location. It was around one when began our journey and Kofi immediately put on his Country tunes. I got a text message five minutes later.

"Oh my God," I said and didn't realize I said it loud enough for Kofi to hear me.

"What?" He asked.

I didn't speak for a second. "Adam, he just texted me."

"What did he say?"

"He said, I saw your match tonight and it was great…I'm really proud of you. Wish I could see you. Good luck with everything, you deserve it all."

I looked over at Kofi who seemed just as shocked as I was. Well, this could definitely put a shock into your night.


	36. Car Rides and GoKarting

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter, it's a little fun I put in the story! I'm hoping I can post a few more by the end of the night. I hope you guys still like this story (: It's going to get good soon! Promise! Review (:

* * *

><p>It has been almost a week since I became Diva's Champion and not much in my life has changed. I had a photo shoot Tuesday morning with the belt and then some press. I did a signing in LA with Mike and then went off to do house shows. Barbie and I were tag team partners against the Bella Twins and it was fun. Of course the fans didn't care.<p>

It was about eleven at night and I was going to drive with Nick and Ryder to Omaha, Nebraska, where Monday Night Raw was being broadcasted from.

I threw my bags into the trunk of Nick's rental car and got into the drivers seat. I offered to drive first so the boys could take over in the later part of the night. I liked driving but not always at night. When I used to drive with Eve she always drove most of the night. Nick and Ryder just liked to cause problems but they always kept me awake.

Ryder was last in the car and when his door shut I turned the car on. Nick fiddled with the GPS for a minute and when the woman's voice filled the car I pulled out of the parking spot.

"Oh!" I said and pointed to my bag that was by Nick's feet. "Can you get my i-Phone? It has my music on it."

"Sure," he said and pulled my bag onto his lap and began to search for my phone. "What the hell is in here Millie? Do you really need all this crap?"

"Hey! It's not crap, it's all important."

Nick plugged my phone into the adaptor just as Ryder said, "Important my ass."

I skimmed through it and turned on my driving playlist. Soon enough Michael Jackson filled the speakers.

"What the fuck is this?" Ryder asked.

Michael was beginning to sing Beat It. "Shut your mouth Ryder, he keeps me awake when I'm driving."

"This is stupid," he said and I looked at Nick for support.

Nick and I discussed our feelings a few days ago (imagine that conversation) and we both decided it would be okay to give our relationship a shot. We weren't official but we were dating, in our case that meant traveling together, going on dates, holding hands, and sleeping together. And when I say sleeping I mean sleeping. No sex. That doesn't always work out well but it was nice to be with someone again. We weren't rushing to get married or moving in together or anything like that. We were just enjoying each others company. It was all great.

"Dude, knock it off. She is driving she gets to pick the music," Nick said.

"You are only saying that because she is your girlfriend. If it was anyone else you would hate this shit too."

"I do hate this shit but I'm dealing with it."

"Hey!" I smacked his arm. "Stop dissing Michael. He has great songs and he is a legend."

"When I drive we are putting on Mac Miller," Ryder commented.

An hour into the ride we pulled over at a rest stop for some snacks and Nick took over the driving. Ryder convinced Nick to put on Mac Miller so I was stuck listening to a White guy rap. He was good but I would never admit it.

I was texting Maryse who was driving with Mike and Kevin (Alex Riley) and we both were wishing we were together. I used to drive with Maryse and Maria and then things changed when Maryse began dating Mike.

"Hey Millie, why don't you have Twitter?" Ryder asked me.

"I don't know I'm so sick of myself."

"Can I make you one?"

"I don't think so."

"You need one Millie! Everyone has to follow the Divas champion."

"Do you two have Twitter?"

"I'm a legend on that thing," Nick said and Ryder laughed.

"Nick is not the legend, I am. Besides if you get a Twitter you can see my tweets about Z! True Long Island Story."

"I already watch it on YouTube. Kofi shows me every week."

He turned around to face me. "Really?"

"Really, usually he forwards it to me in a text. Your dad is freaking awesome."

"My dad really is obsessed with Melina."

My jaw dropped a little. I didn't actually find it shocking but I might as well put on a shocking look. A few minutes later, after Ryder put up a fight and some impressing arguments I allowed him to create me a Twitter. He did it all on his phone and then used mine to download Twitter and log me in.

"I'm going to tweet that everyone should follow you," he said proudly.

Then he gave me the low down on everything I needed to know about my account. I was officially following Ryder and Nick and I made fun of Nick's username. When I checked back a little while later I had a thousand followers and Ryder was proud.

"Do you want to be best friends?" He asked me. "I know Barbie's your best friend and Nick's your boy toy but I think we could make our friendship work."

I laughed and grabbed my pillow. I was really tired and I hoped the guys would let me sleep until we got to the hotel. "Sure man, I'd love too. As my best friend though you have to buy me donuts whenever I ask."

"Deal, and you have to be my wing-woman."

"Absolutely not," Nick said.

"Calm yourself. I'm kidding."

I laughed again. "I'm going to sleep, wake me when we get to the hotel."

"Are you serious bro?" Ryder asked. Yes he really says that.

I cuddled with my pillow and didn't answer him. Soon enough something hit me and I almost attacked Ryder. I fell asleep a little while later.

My eyes were closed and I was half asleep but I could hear Nick and Ryder's voices. The car was parked and they both got out of the car. I felt my car door open and Nick reached over to unbuckle my seat belt.

"Just wake her up," Ryder said.

"Shush man, she needs some sleep."

He carried me up to our hotel room. When he placed me in the bed and kissed my forehead I felt myself reach out for him. I didn't want him to leave me alone.

"Don't go," I whispered in the dark and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Stay with me."

"I'll be back," he said. "I'm going to get the luggage."

"Okay," I said and nodded. "Be fast."

I fell onto the bed and pulled the covers up close to me. I didn't even fall asleep before the door opened again. I heard Nick rummaging around and then he was next to me in the bed.

He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest. I felt his heartbeat and felt my body become less tense and calmer.

"You make me so happy," I muttered and to be honest I didn't know if it was the sleep getting to me.

"I feel the same way," he replied.

"I don't want to lose you. I feel so safe with you." It was totally the sleep talking. "You're the best thing that's happened to be in a long time."

Then I fell asleep.

A few days later we were in Alabama when I came up with the greatest idea. This was after I had a feast at Cracker Barrel and wasted money on a Vera Bradley purse and realized a go karting track was literally five minutes away from our hotel. When you see a sign for go karting you run for that shit. You have to stop what you are doing and RUN. That's exactly what I did.

I, of course, got others to join me and it ended up being a big group consisting of Maryse, Mike, Beth, Punk, Kofi, Matt, Nikki & Brie, Ryder, Eve, Nick, and myself. I didn't want anyone to know that I was going to kick their ass and who wouldn't love some friendly competition? I'm practically God for finding this place.

We had to wait a couple minutes for another group to end their run before we got the track. It was empty for an afternoon but it was also Friday and kids still had school.

Nick threw his arm around me and whispered in my ear, "You look gorgeous."

"Don't suck up to me," I said and pushed him away.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't be all your gorgeous when you know I'm mad at you. That just makes me not want to be mad at you. And not being mad at you is a lot easier then being mad at you."

Nick smirked. This morning I woke up to find Nick gone as if he completely vanished from the face of the earth. One second he was there and then he wasn't. I called his cell repeatedly and got no answer every time. I was getting really nervous and then finally he showed up looking all sexy and stuff. I was beyond pissed that he didn't let me know what was up and he didn't care much on how I almost had a heart attack. That put me over the edge and I went and drowned my sorrows with food from Cracker Barrel. After that I was shopping and he found me. I accepted his apology but I was still upset. I guess it's stupid but I'm stupid so it works out.

"I thought we got past this. I will buy you a donut if that helps."

"I don't want a donut! I just want to know you're safe. Okay?"

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry baby." He kissed me on the lips and then on my cheek.

"Let's make a bet," I said flirtatiously, though I wasn't going for that.

"What am I going to get myself into?"

"Nothing bad," I replied and leaned in closer to him. "Now, if you win this race then you and I make this official. I am your girlfriend and and you're my boyfriend."

"I thought we already were official?"

"No, I mean for real. What we have is just a little romance. If you win we're a couple. You buy me things and kill spiders, and I make you sandwiches."

He smirked. "And if you win?"

I sighed. "This little charade we have going on, well it's over. We go back being friends and nothing more."

Nick looked appalled and shook his head. "No way, I'm not making that bet."

"Come on don't be a wimp."

"I am not a wimp!" He shouted and I looked around to see everyone stop with their conversations to look at us.

Punk laughed and said, "Nick, you're a pussy."

My jaw dropped and I stared at Punk. "I find that quite offensive. A pussy is not weak. A woman pushes a baby out of her vagina and that's serious." All the other girls snickered and nodded their head in agreement. "You want to know what is weak…A penis."

Maryse died laughing next to me and put her hand on my shoulder to steady herself. Punk was speechless and I looked back at Nick with a smile. "So you know what Nick, you're a penis."

Well that ended that conversation and Nick shook my hand accepting the bet. About ten minutes later we finally entered the track and handed the three guys working our passes. We had the track for a full hour and Nick and I came to the conclusion that whoever pulled into the parking area first was the winner. The others new we had a bet going on but for what they didn't know. After the guy gave us a low down on driving and what not we began.

It was a typical go-karting ride. We bumped each other, when weren't supposed to. We raced and raced and laughed and smiled. Brie broke her go-kart which forced all to stop and wait for her to get a new one. Beth spun more then once, and Mike almost killed us all. Kofi was a beast and was always a mile ahead of everyone else. I stuck with Eve and the two of us rode at a respectable speed. I wasn't going to get fierce until they gave us the last lap sign. When they did I gave my very best and ditched Eve to speed up and pass everyone. When I pulled in and began to take my seatbelt off I wasn't surprised to see Nick standing before me extending his hand for mine.

Nick had won.


	37. Gran

Author's Note: Almost getting to the chapters involving Adam! Woohoo!

* * *

><p>June<p>

"Hey baby, I'm going to the gym do you want to come?" Nick asked me from my spot on the bed. I was on my computer answering some emails and becoming too obsessed with my new found love Twitter. I needed to go to the gym put today was just one of those days. It was my time of the month and I didn't feel very good but I had to suck it up. We had just arrived in Richmond, Virginia about two hours ago and we spent a little while sleeping. But, Nick is in love with working out and of course he wanted to train at the gym.

"Yeah, I'll come. Give me five minutes I need to change," I replied.

I grabbed my work out clothes and went into the bathroom to change. It was only nine in the morning, pretty early for a workout but I needed to stop complaining. One of my biggest flaws was my need to complain. Nick had noticed this but he seemed to like me anyway. Ever since our bet a week ago we have been nothing but lovey dovey love birds, literally. I'm not saying I love the guy because I don't. I just really like being with him and kissing him. He was an extremely good kisser and kissing him was addicting.

I walked out of the bathroom in shorts and a sports bra and bent down to put my shoes on. Nick was looking at his phone and when I was done we headed out. I hadn't seen any other of our friends at this hotel and I wondered where they were staying. Lately since Nick and I have been rooming together I am doing most of the booking of hotels and airplane tickets. Nick likes to think we need first class every time we fly or four star hotels. As nice as that is he and I can't exactly afford that. I mean we can, but it'll catch up to us soon.

We went outside of the hotel and walked a couple blocks to the gym Nick had found on his phone. The other nice thing about being with Nick was being able to train with some support. I complain a lot about training and Nick was fed up with that. I had to agree with him. I picked this job and there was no point in pouting and complaining. Today, I was working out my legs and abs and Nick was doing his regular routine. Does anyone else agree that watching a man work out is a total turn on?

I wasn't surprised to see Punk and Beth at the gym and I spent most of my workout with Beth. Beth is the most serious trainer out of all the Divas and she is always helping me to become better. She taught me her leg workout and then we took a five minute break. As we drank some water and discussed our future storylines my phone went off.

It was my grandmother and I answered in a heartbeat.

"Gran?" I asked.

"Amelia Calaway, you come to Virginia and you aren't even going to stop by and see me?"

Shit. Gran was the mother of Uncle Mark and my dad, Joe. She was the hippest Grandma and growing up I used to fly out to Virginia and spend a whole month with her during summer vacation. Richmond was her home and whenever I did have the opportunity to travel here I would go see her. I guess since my head is so wrapped around Nick I forgot about her completely. I am such a horrible granddaughter.

"Gran, I'm sorry. I'm a little busy today."

"You are never too busy to visit your Gran."

"I know that but I'm training right now and then I got to head to the arena soon."

"Come over after you're done at the arena. I'll make you dinner."

"Gran, that won't be till after twelve."

"So? Please, I miss you. Come over afterwards and invite all of your friends. I can head to the store now and start cooking for later. How does that sound?"

"Are you sure about that? It would be about thirty hungry Superstars and Divas at your house, at midnight."

"Yes, I'm positive! Besides y'all would just get something after the show so why not come for some home cooked food."

There was absolutely no way I was getting out of this. "Fine, Gran, I'll let everyone know. Thank you."

"No problem, I can't wait! I'll make lasagna and pulled pork. What about some salad and bread?"

"Whatever you make is fine, I will see you later."

We said our goodbyes and I informed Beth on my Grandma's feast later tonight. Punk and Beth said they would go and I decided to send out a mass text to anyone who I knew was going to be at the show tonight. I got almost every reply with a yes and I knew everyone would not pass up a home cooked meal. When I told Nick about it he seemed nervous about meeting my Gran. He heard me talk about her before and of course he wanted to meet the lady who I adored so much. If you met Gran and I introduced you as my boyfriend well that's pretty big.

When I was at the arena in hair and makeup I was talking to Barbie about her wedding. Lately I wasn't being exactly the greatest maid of honor in the world. I definitely didn't deserve an award for this job and sometimes I actually wished she had chosen someone else. But, I needed to be a good sport and start planning. It was my job to set up a bridal shower and all those other things. I made a mental note to Google things you are supposed to do when you are a maid of honor.

"I need to go dress shopping soon, like real soon. I was thinking maybe next month we can set up a weekend and everyone can come out to Tampa. You know me, you, Eve, Corey, and Jackie…And of course my mother."

I wrote that down in my little note pad. "Yes, we will do that. Let me know the weekend and we'll set something up. Also, I need your mom's phone number."

After Barbie gave me her mom's phone number I hugged her and went to get my ring gear on. I had a match tonight with Beth against the Bella Twins. It wasn't anything drastic but like I said many times before, I adored being out in the ring with Beth. She is amazing at this job and so are Gail Kim and Melina. Lately, I must say Creative has been booking Divas horribly. I know that's kind of weird to say considering I am the Divas Champion but there is only so much the fans can deal with when every week it's me and Beth (or Eve or Barbie) against the Bella Twins. Do people really want to see the Bella Twins every damn week? I would switch it up and put in Maryse and Melina. Or let Gail Kim be my tag team partner. I think I'll write an anonymous letter to the WWE. Ha. Imagine that.

I was in the locker room talking to Maryse about nonsense when there was a knock on the door. Most likely it had to be either a worker or a male. Melina went to answer the door.

"Is everyone decent?" Melina called out and everyone shouted a yeah.

Melina walked back into the main part of the locker room with Nick behind her. What a surprise. Nick was wearing jeans and his own t-shirt, which is really typical for any Superstar who doesn't have a match during Raw. Might as well promote yourself right?

"Hey, Nick. I just got your text message. I was going to meet you," I said and stood up after my boots were tied.

"Nah, it's alright. I figured I'd walk you," he said and a bunch of awes were heard from the room. I rolled my eyes and picked up my belt.

"Bye guys," I said loud enough for almost every Diva to hear me. Nick and I left the locker room hand in hand.

I could sense immediately that Nick was nervous, for he was holding my hand a little too tightly. I knew it had to be about my grandma's house considering he didn't have a match tonight. I kind of find it sexy when guys are nervous.

I stopped him in the middle of the hallway and put my hand to his face so that we were looking eye to eye. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well, for starters you are walking down this hallway like a maniac like your practically dragging me down it. Secondly, I could see how tense you are. What's up?"

"I don't know," he said and ran a hand through his hair.

"You can tell me, I won't judge."

"I'm a little nervous about meeting your grandma. She is the first person of your family that I'm really meeting and I don't want to make the wrong impression."

I smiled up at him. "You'll be fine. As long as you say you like her food she'll love you."

"It's not that simple, Millie."

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to go, you don't have to."

"No," he said, firmly. "I want to go, just don't leave me. I need you by me to focus. I can't screw up in front of someone so important to you."

I smiled up at him and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him. "I'll be by your side the whole night."

With that being said Nick and I continued down the hallway toward the gorilla position. Beth and Punk were standing and talking. Beth and Punk were not a PDA type of couple. In fact none of us even knew they were dating until Beth actually informed me about it. They had kept their relationship quiet for such a long time, but in a weird way they were really cute together.

Beth and I did our secret handshake we created a few weeks ago and then pounded fists. We were ready to rock. The first match of the night had just ended and Nick leaned down to give me a kiss on the lips. Oh so addicting. I almost fell over when he pulled away my lips were disagreeing with his.

"Good luck out there," he said.

"Let's just go back to the hotel," I offered.

He laughed and walked away. Well goodbye to you too. I placed my butterfly on my shoulder and waited for my song to go off. When it did Beth and I walked out there all smiles. The match didn't last long at all and the crowd in Virginia was really flat. But, as a great performer you always put on the smiles and don't let the rough crowd bring you down. Sometimes it's hard to act happy when all you want is the crowd to cheer for you.

Eventually when Raw was done for the night most of the roster met in the parking lot where our rental cars were parked and planned follow me to my grandma's house. Even John Cena and Rey were coming which was pretty huge. I drove the rental car I shared with Nick and my Gran was all smiles when twenty-five hungry wrestlers showed up to her house. Gran had even put up some tables and chairs in the living room so people had a place to sit. Oh my God, I can't believe she had gone this full out. We could have sat on the floor and still been happy. We all missed home cooked meals.

Gran made enough food for an army and I saw many people head up for seconds and thirds. Nick met Gran and it wasn't bad as he thought it would be. I kept my promise and spent most of the night next to Nick and he handled himself well when Gran grilled him with questions. I couldn't be more happy to be with a guy like Nick.

Around two o'clock when people began to head out my Gran pulled me into her bedroom for a quick talk.

"I know you introduced that young man as your boyfriend but where did that other man go? The other blonde you once were with?" Gran was talking about Adam.

"Gran, Adam and I broke up a few months ago."

"Oh." She looked genuinely sad. "I liked him…He made you happy."

"Nick makes me happy, cant you see that?"

She nodded her head slightly. "At least I knew that when you were with Adam the smile on your face was real."

This conversation just went sour. I was speechless and yet confused. "Gran lets not talk about this."

"Right," she said and went over to her dresser and pulled out a metal box. She opened it and I could see a stash of cash in the tiny box. She pulled some out and handed it to me. "Take this, just in case you need anything."

"No Gran, I can't take that from you."

"Please Millie it'll go to better use with you then me."

I accepted the money and hugged her tight. I loved my Gran dearly and later that night after Nick and I made love and were resting in bed I said a prayer for her.


	38. All Star

"Millie, long time no see," Steve Austin stated as he bent down to kiss my cheek. I have always been a huge fan of Stone Cold Steve Austin and when my uncle introduced me to him years ago I was super excited. Who wouldn't freak out when they meet their all time favorite Superstar? But, over the years I have grown to minimize my excitement for the Hall of Fame legend.

"Steve, how are you?" Tonight was an All Star Raw hosted by the one and only Steve Austin. I was scheduled to be on commentary tonight for the Diva's match and I was thankful. Over the weekend at one of the house shows I really screwed up my neck and Vince didn't want to risk me wrestling tonight. The Diva's were having a big tag team match so it was better for me to just sit this one out. I still was going to get attacked but what are ya going to do?

"I'm good, how are things with you?"

"Um things are real good. I got the Diva's title, I'm thinking about moving, and I'm going to Turks and Caicos next week with a lot of my family."

"Ah, I see the WWE is finally giving you a much deserved vacation."

"Seems like it," I replied. "Even if they said no I'd still go. How could I pass up the opportunity for some R & R?"

"Exactly, I'm heading back to Broken Skull Ranch when I'm done here. I probably won't be back for a while."

"No?" I asked.

"Nope, I need to focus on myself and my daughters. I've spent a really long time working with this company and don't think I'll ever leave but I do need some time away."

I nodded my head. "That's how my uncle feels. He says he might be in shape for next year's WrestleMania or maybe even a paper view before that but ya never know. You gotta be careful."

"Exactly, we aren't necessarily in the shape that we were in when we started."

"That is very true," I said and he and I went on to talk a little bit longer.

The show was about to start in a few minutes so Steve had to head off. I went and roamed the hallways of the arena and waited a little bit before heading back to the locker room. My neck still hurt like a bitch but I wasn't going to let that bring down my night. I went off to catering and took a seat at one of the empty tables. Raw was live and I decided to watch some of it on the TV they always set up in catering. There was going to be a lot of good matches tonight one which included Nick. I hadn't seen or spoken to Nick since last night's house show in Pennsylvania since I decided to travel with Barbie while he went with Ryder. We both needed some time away from each other and I missed traveling with my best friend. Things were changing between us again and it was good for us to talk and goof off.

"Hey, can I sit here?" A voice asked and I looked up to see Jay. I hadn't spoken to Jay in a really long time and I was surprised that out of all the seats in the room he wanted to sit with me. I saw on the card that Jay had a match against Rey. Jay was turning heel and he was super good at his new persona. I'm sure Adam is proud.

"Yeah, of course," I said and gestured to an empty seat. Jay smiled and sat down next to me and handed me a donut that he picked up. I accepted it happily. Everyone knew I loved a good donut.

"So, um how are you?" I asked and did my best to make small talk. Is that what he wanted?

"Good, how are you?"

"I'm really good."

He nodded. "Adam misses you. He won't admit it to me but I'm his best friend I can see right through him."

I should have known that a conversation with Jay meant a conversation _about_ Adam. "I'm sure he doesn't miss me."

He glanced up at me. I always found Jay to be attractive, that was something I would never say out loud. "He does Millie. He's just too stubborn to do anything about it."

"Isn't he with Clarissa?"

"Yeah, I mean he is but I don't think he's happy."

I was confused. "Jay, why are you telling me this…Is there any point?"

"I don't know," he said, frustrated. "I just thought that if I told you you'd do something about it. You're just as stubborn as he is Millie. In my mind you two would have been back together already. You guys used to fight all the time and things worked out. I don't get how you could have one silly little fight and end it all."

"Maybe, we were just fed up with fighting. The fight that we had that ended our relationship was horrible. He and I didn't exactly say the best things to each other. Even if I wanted to I could never go back to him. I hurt him and I can't forgive myself for it. My life is better not focusing on Adam."

Jay was quiet. "Why do you lie to yourself Millie?"

"Excuse me?"

"What you just said about not forgiving yourself it's all a lie. You want to be happy but you're just listening to your head. You need to listen to your heart. You need to do what's right for you."

"Who are you Dr. Phil?" I asked with a little laugh. I wanted to lighten the mood as best I could.

"No, just a friend helping a friend," he replied and placed his hand on top of mine. After that he stood up and walked away.

* * *

><p>Once my music hit I walked out with my butterfly belt on my shoulder and down to the ring. I high fived some fans and walked over to King and Michael Cole. After they handed me a headset and King pulled out my chair for me I sat down and placed my belt on the table.<p>

"Millie, you are looking stunning tonight," King said to me.

I smiled. "Thanks Jerry, I'm glad to be spending some time with you."

"What about me?" Cole asked.

I laughed. "Michael Cole just shut your mouth no one wants to hear you talk."

Jerry laughed and said, "That's the best thing anyone has said all night!"

_You can look but you can't tough_. "Ugh, can they get anymore annoying?" I asked as The Bella Twins, Melina, Rosa Mendes, Tamina, Maryse, and Alicia Fox walked out.

"Millie," Jerry began. "Out of those ladies who wouldn't you mind going up against for the title?"

"Well, I definitely wouldn't want the Bella Twins. I guess it would be okay for maybe Maryse or Melina. Either way I'm happy with the title, I don't want to think about losing it to anyone."

_Holla, Holla, Holla. _"Ah, these are my girls." Kelly Kelly, Beth Phoenix, AJ, Kaitlyn, Natalya, Gail Kim, and Eve were stepping out from the back and heading down to the ring. "Don't you just love those girls, King?"

"I love them all!" He said, happily. "Kelly Kelly is looking particularly gorgeous tonight."

"As always," I added.

"Millie," Michael said. "Do you think it would be hard for you to lose your title to someone like let's say Brie Bella?"

"Cole, I told you before that I'm not going to lose my title to Brie Bella. Aren't you listening?"

"To you talk? No."

I rolled my eyes just as the ref went to ring the bell. The match started off with Beth and Rosa Mendes and eventually got to the point where I was talking to King when Brie and Nikki got off from the ring and pulled me off from my chair. Together they picked me up and threw me into the wall. That's when it went into full on attack mode. Beth and Rosa were the two legal women in the ring so when Beth hit the Glam Slam the match was over. Eve and AJ went over to where I was sitting by the wall and helped me up. I grabbed my title from the table and lifted it high into the air. Brie and Nikki Bella gave disgusted looks and so did the other heels as they headed back up. Then, because we're awesome the remaining faces did the Rockette's kick.

Later on the night it was announced that next week would be a Power to the People Raw. I was excited for that and caught up with Nick after my match. He was dressed to head back to the hotel and we did. I tried my best to not think about Adam but it was hard not to. I never answered his text message all those weeks ago and I knew I should have. But, the past is the past. There is only the future that lies ahead.


	39. Jersey

Author's Note: Okay lovely readers this story is officially coming close to the end! Not really haha but there will only be about seven to eight more chapters left all of them being really long and detailed. I have decided that just writing no point chapters can no longer work and I have to get Adam back into the story and all the other ideas in my head into writing. I can surely tell you that there WILL be a sequel because I love this story too much to just finish it. I also have to focus on my other story Beautiful Transformation and also What Love is (if you haven't already check them out!) Plus, my senior year is starting back up next month and I have to be in tip-top shape. I know a lot of you are expecting daily updates but it's becoming nearly impossible for me. I hope you understand and will just continue to look forward to my updates! (: Also, if you have any **suggestions** on how you would like the story to end let me know. I am always up for another persons point of view. Enjoy (:

* * *

><p>I was in Jersey, a state that I secretly loved. I don't know what it is about this place but I enjoy being here. Nick, I learned, hates the Garden State so I was spending most of my day alone. Well not necessarily alone considering I was at a radio interview at the moment.<p>

The two radio hosts, Jon and Ronnie, already discussed my time as Divas Champion, my uncle, my friends, and how long I plan to stay with the WWE. The two men were funny and it would be an interview I'd never forget.

"So," Ronnie began. He was tall and not all that cute but he had a funny personality. "Is everyone behind the show friends? Or is it like some of you hate each other some of you don't?"

I laughed. "As far as I am concerned none of us exactly hate each other but at times we don't get along. We are one big family and families fight and so do we."

"One big family?" Jon asked. He was a little heavier and sort of reminded me of someone who would be apart of the mafia.

"Yeah, totally…When you spend three-hundred days out of the year with the same people you grow close with one and other, some much closer then others."

"You say that as if you have a problem with people," Ronnie said.

"Well, I mean I don't. I just don't care for certain people and they don't care all that much about me. You learn to spend time with the people you get along with and can relate with. Everyone else is simply an acquaintance." The Bella Twins could fit under this category and so could Randy Orton. The guy hates me now because of what his wife thinks about me. Oh well, I don't even care.

"Any chance you'll mention a few names?" Jon asked and I laughed.

"No way, that will be kept between me and them."

"So there is more then one person?" Ronnie went on to ask.

"Of course, you can't get along with everyone, even if you try."

"It has to be Maryse, she seems like a real drama queen," Ronnie said.

"Absolutely not, Maryse is one of the few I can completely trust. She just does a really good job at being heel."

"You know who was a really good heel? Edge," Jon said confidently.

Shit. I knew this would happen to me. I was glad that these two hadn't brought up my love life but if they had done their homework it wouldn't last long. It's not exactly easy to hide that you are in a relationship with someone. It's like once someone finds out they pass it along to the next person who says something to another person and before you know it you're Wikipedia says _In early 2009 Calaway began dating wrestler Edge but the relationship ended Spring of 2011_. Of course, it wasn't a lie. Wikipedia had done well and I applaud them but who wants their personal life plastered on some website? I can't complain too much. Anywhere you searched you could find pictures of Adam and me. I don't know why I am so scared to admit that I had a relationship with the one and only Rated R Superstar. I guess I just don't want the memories to come back.

"Edge was great!" Ronnie said and took a sip of his drink. "I was actually heart broken when he retired."

"Me too," I added. "He had such a great career though. He did absolutely everything and won everything."

"Who wouldn't love that type of career?" Jon asked. "I read somewhere that you two dated?"

Ha, there it was. "Yes, we did for about two years."

"Why'd that relationship end? Is he just an acquaintance now?" Ronnie asked.

I smiled at his 'acquaintance' gesture and replied, "Things change, people change, and what not and we just thought it would be better to not be in a relationship. It wasn't anything serious, more like a mutual agreement." That was a total lie but I could lie if I wanted to.

"It was a mutual agreement to end your relationship?" Jon asked for clarification.

"Yes," I said.

"And you are dating who now?" Ronnie asked me.

"Like she is going to tell you Ron," Jon said and I nodded my head. "She wants to keep her private life private for a reason."

"Hey!" He said in his own defense. "I'm just asking the lady a simple question."

"It's okay," I said. "To answer your question I am dating someone but who it is I'd like to keep private."

"See," Ronnie said. "I and every other male specimen in the world needed to know whether or not we had a chance with the one and only Millie Calaway…And obviously we don't."

I laughed and reached over to pat his hand. "It'll be okay Ronnie."

"Thanks, but you are not helping."

"Alright Millie we only have about five minutes left and before you showed up this morning Ronnie and I created a list of questions we wanted to ask you about the WWE, and what not. You think you'd be up for it?"

"Oh gosh, bring it on."

"Yes!" Ronnie shouted just as Jon reached over and grabbed a piece of paper.

"You ready?"

"Yes," I said and laughed. I hope these questions aren't too bad.

"Okay, here we go," he said. "Who is your all-time favorite Superstar and all-time favorite Diva?"

"Okay, that's easy. My favorite Superstar would be Bret Hart and Diva is Molly Holly and Lita, they're both tied for first."

"Who is your current favorite Superstar and Diva?"

"Well, I really like CM Punk, Dolph Ziggler, and Kelly Kelly on Raw while I really enjoy Christian, Kane and Natalya on SmackDown. Oh and AJ, she's a spunky little chick."

"All-time most hated Superstar and Diva?"

My jaw dropped. "That is a horrible question! I can't even think to answer it."

"I told you that was a bad one, Ron," Jon said and threw a pen at him.

"Hey, I thought she'd answer it!"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Who is your all-time favorite tag-team?"

"I've always been a huge fan of E&C and of course, DX. But, I really enjoyed Big Show and Kane the past couple of months."

"What about your ideal tag-team?"

"I think it would be great if Evan Bourne and John Morrison got together. They are both high flyers and they could totally dominate."

"Who is your all-time favorite clique/alliance?"

"Edge and Lita," I said a little too confidently. "Those two were the power couple and I always looked forward to Raw and what they would do next. If any two people in the business could come back I would want them, hands down."

"What Superstar has the best entrance theme?"

"I always get extremely excited when I hear Kofi Kingston's music hit. I'll be in the back in catering or in wardrobe and I just sing SOS for hours. Plus, he gets the crowd going which is a plus and he's entertaining."

"What about the best Diva?"

"Hm," I thought for a second. "Maryse and I say this because she pisses everyone off so much including me but yet I am really drawn to her when she walks out to the ring. She does that hair flip and everything and you just love to hate her. Plus, her music is in all French and it makes me want to learn the lyrics. I don't know it's hard to pick just one Diva."

"This might be even harder," Jon said. "Who has the best entrance out of everyone and why?"

"The Undertaker without a doubt, I just think he does a really good job at psyching out his opponents. I mean I'm his niece and sometimes he scares me when he's dressed in his ring gear! I usually don't speak to him before a match because he gets into this zone and you can't interrupt him. His music is just really eerie and he's amazing at what he does."

"Best weapon?"

"As a Diva we don't get to use weapons, but I remember when TLC matches were first introduced with Edge and Christian and the Hardy Boyz and I was like damn this is freaking awesome. Ever since I saw that match at No Mercy I have been strangely obsessed with it. You can surely bet that any TLC match I am watching."

"What is your favorite match that you have ever been in?"

"Well for me personally, I remember my match with Beth Phoenix for the Women's belt. It was Summer Slam of 2008, and it was an intergender tag-team match with Santino being Beth's partner while Kofi Kingston was mine. The match resulted in me winning my first title and Kofi being able to retain his WWE Intercontinental title. It was the most exciting match and it was a great, great day."

"What is your favorite finishing move by a Diva and Superstar?"

"I absolutely adore Beth's finishing move, the Glam Slam. Sometimes I wish I had thought of it before she did. As for Superstar, it would have to be Stone Cold with the Stunner, perfection."

"Who is your favorite heel at the moment?"

"I really like the Miz, he can talk about himself for all day long which cracks me up. I also like Christian on SmackDown, he annoys me to no end but he's really good at it. I want kick him yet team up with him. I don't know. I've always liked heels over baby faces."

Jon laughed. "Who is your favorite baby face?"

"Ah, I should have known this was coming but if I had to choose it would be Evan Bourne because he is really adorable and his smile is charming. I don't see him as anything but the super great wrestler that he is. I also like Kelly Kelly, I think that she can prove you can be gorgeous and also the talent."

"What is your favorite promo that you have ever done?"

"The promo I had with Kelly when we had our feud with LayCool was quite interesting. Those two don't know when to shut up so it was fun to have a cat fight with words and tell them how we exactly felt about them. Of course, they didn't care but Kelly and I felt much better. LayCool will always be one of the best trash talkers in the business."

"Finally, last question, how long have you like wrestling and what made you decide to join the business?"

"Well for starters, it has to mainly deal with my uncle. When I was little I used to sit around with my father and watch the events that my uncle was in. I loved the thrill of living on the edge and I knew at around ten years old that I wanted to be in the business and make a name for myself. I think I've done a pretty good job at just that and I hope that years from now future Divas will be able to look back and say, ah Millie she was good I want to be like her, just like I was with Molly Holly and Lita. If I can leave that type of impression then I'm good. When I made the decision to pursue this career I did it because I love it and I enjoy being in the ring. I didn't do it because I felt like I had to. I'm here because it's been my dream since I was kid and I'm just living it out."

And that is the end of that.

* * *

><p>"So, then I was like you gotta be kidding me, ya know?" Gail Kim said to me and I just nodded my head. To be completely honest I didn't listen to a single thing sweet and caring Gail had just said to me. Unfortunately my mind was thinking about other things causing me to be unfocused and slightly rude, hence me ignoring Gail. I didn't know what my problem was but I was just not in the mood.<p>

After my radio interview in Jersey yesterday I went back to the hotel for a much needed nap. After my three hour nap, whoops, I waited around for Nick and he never showed up. I called him a few times only to get his voicemail and it felt like serious déjà vu. This time I didn't drown my sorrows in Cracker Barrel or buying a Vera Bradley purse but instead packed my things up and decided to head to Washington D.C a little early (since I wasn't apart of the house show due to my press). I got Melina to tag along with me and we had some serious girl time. It's not that I don't like Melina because I do, but ever since John came into her life all those years ago all I have ever known her as was Melina who spent all her time with John Morrison. Plus, Melina and John were getting some serious backstage heat from other Superstars and Divas because of what John did to Trish Stratus at WrestleMania. You never _ever_ snub Trish Stratus no matter how much you don't like her. That's fucking Trish Stratus you should worship at her feet. But, I'm a pretty chill so I still made time for Melina. Of course it wasn't that much time but I didn't want to ruin a good friendship just because everyone else was mad at her and her idiot ass boyfriend.

Anyway, when Melina and I arrived in DC was got a hotel room to share, got some take out food, and watched some movies that were on TV. I got no call from Nick whatsoever. Melina said maybe he was at the gym or with Ryder or something but it just didn't add up. I was actually getting worried about him so I gave in and called Ryder, and as it turns out Ryder wasn't getting through to him either. In a way that made me feel slightly better but also even more worried. So not only was he ignoring me but he was ignoring one of his best friends. Ryder said after the house show Nick just took off. He said something about needing space from everyone and time alone. I didn't know what that meant when Ryder told me so I left it up to him. If Nick needed space from me then he should just ask for it. I'm okay with being a little heart broken and giving someone some space if they want it. Adam and I went through it before we started seriously dating and I turned out just fine…At least I like to think I'm just fine.

In all seriousness I am now at the arena for tonight's paper view which is Capital Punishment and I haven't seen Nick once. I tried finding him but everyone I asked said he hadn't shown up yet. I wanted to see him before his match against Kofi because tonight he was winning the United States Championship title. I just hoped that he wanted to see me just as much as I wanted to see him.

So, that leads me here…Sitting next to Gail who thinks I'm listening to her story when I'm not. I am such a bad friend it's horrible. I nodded my head and Gail gave me a confused look. I think she finally got that I haven't been listening to a single word she said. Instead of her getting all angry she leaned over and gave me a hug. Gail and I were close friends in early 2005 but when Barbie debuted in 2006 and we clicked as best friends I tended to neglect the ones who were there for me in the beginning. But I knew Gail and I would never stop being friends. She was too caring and I was too reliable.

"I think I'm going to look for Nick again," I said and Gail nodded.

"Good luck," she said.

I exited the Divas locker room (though none of us were having a match tonight) and walked down the hallway. I glanced at my watch and it was ten to eight. If I made it in time I could probably catch a glimpse of Nick at gorilla position before he went out for his match. His match was the first of the night and I felt confident as I hurried to catch him. I was indeed right and Kofi and Nick stood going over their match again like I had seen them do it three times this past week. Kofi saw me first and smiled and went to hug me.

"Millie, I didn't see you in Jersey last night. I miss you."

"I miss you too Kofi, we should go for some Dunkin Donuts soon…Like we used to," I said with a bright smile.

"Count me in," he said and kissed my cheek just as he went to talk to one of the on sight managers.

This left me with Nick. Nick didn't look angry or upset or anything. He just seemed different and I felt that maybe it was my fault for him feeling like this.

"I wanted to come and wish you good luck tonight, you deserve it," I said shyly.

"Thanks Millie," he said and reached out to touch my cheek. His hand was warm and put my hand against his. "We can talk later."

I sighed, I hate those words. "I'll meet you outside after the show, okay?"

He nodded. "I'll see you then."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead just as Vickie Guerrero approached us. I smiled at the older woman and gave her a quick hug. People may hate the woman but I actually really like her. She is stronger then anyone else I know. Then I heard, _I am perfection_ through the speakers and Nick walked off with Vickie walking next to him.

I just hated knowing that tonight Nick was probably going to end our relationship, and why? I have no idea.


	40. The Worst Day

Author's Note: AH, this just so happens to be the longest chapter I have ever written for this story! I' am sorry for not updating sooner but I wanted to make this chapter perfect. Anyway, I went to 7-11 a few days and totally forgot that they were promoting Summer Slam and I happily bought a Edge Big Gulp. I was a happy camper! Enjoy this chapter (:

* * *

><p>I was in the locker room talking to Maryse and Melina when Vince's second in command came in and told me Vince wanted to see me. Usually when Vince wants to see you randomly, nothing good comes out of it. Unlike set up meetings a random call could mean a change of a match or losing a title. Ah shit, like I need this added to my night.<p>

I met up with Vince, Stephanie McMahon, and her husband Paul (also known as Triple H). Vince gestured to a seat across from him and plopped myself down. Vince sat across from me in a cheery mood and I knew that was because everything was going smoothly tonight at the paper view. Stephanie and Paul stood off to the side. Stephanie gave me a smile which I think was meant for some reassurance. It didn't really help, Steph.

"I'm sorry to call this meeting so suddenly but we need to discuss a few things," Vince said and clasped his hands together.

"Yes, sir, what do you want to speak about?"

Vince looked over at Paul and he took over. "Millie, let me start of by saying that having you as Divas Champion was a great move for the company but lately with the crowds reaction we feel as if you aren't giving the Divas the right push we need." Wow, Paul, like that didn't hurt at all. Actually felt like a sledgehammer to my heart.

"I'm afraid I'm not following you," I said and looked to Vince.

Vince sighed and said, "What Paul is trying to say is tomorrow night at Power to the People you will be losing your title against Eve, Brie Bella, or Kelly Kelly."

Oh. My. God.

* * *

><p>I didn't give a flying fuck about anyone at this exact moment. Instead I sat in catering all by my lonesome self eating a sandwich, chips, Diet Coke (though I gave it up three years ago but who gives a fuck!) and some donuts. I was in major bitch mode and everyone could sense it.<p>

After Vince informed me that I was losing my title tomorrow night it didn't exactly sink in. I felt useless to the company now that Vince and Paul practically told me that I sucked and the crowd didn't like me. I thought the crowd was just fine. I doubt it would be any fucking better with Eve, Brie, or Barbie as champion. In fact I knew Barbie was going to get the vote and she'd win the title from me. Good ole Kelly Kelly stealing hearts and booty popping. Give me a mother fucking break. If I had any say in what happened tomorrow night it would be match against Beth Phoenix, or Melina, or Gail Kim. But the company was in love with K2 and so was everyone else. I officially felt unwanted in the company.

I debated my options in my head while Vince talked to me about turning heel again and feuding with Barbie up until Money in the Bank, in which I'd most likely lose against Barbie and she'd still be Divas Champion. After that my character could be put to use in other situations. I didn't like the way things were going with this and I honestly considered leaving the company. I was still under contract for another year and it seemed that Vince would probably get rid of me by then. Just like he did with Maria, and other Divas that didn't get the right push they deserved. I truly knew how it felt to walk in Gail's shoes. Gail Kim will and always will be one of the best Divas in this business. She won the Women's Championship Belt in 2003 for a matter of twenty-eight days. After that she says she never felt like she was put to her full potential. It was as if they didn't believe she could do it. That was it. No one believed in me and in a way I didn't believe in myself.

"Someone does not look happy," a voice stated and it was the truth. I looked up to see Punk. He was dressed in his ring gear and I remember seeing on the card early in the evening that his match with Rey Mysterio was taking place after Ezekiel Jackson and Wade Barrett's match. He took a seat next to me and stole one of my chips. "Come on babe, tell me what's wrong."

There were only a few other people in catering and I felt that I could tell Punk what was on my mind. Ever since the day I met Punk he has been nothing but kind and faithful to me. I felt that if I wanted to talk to any man in this business it would be Punk. He would never a tell secret, no matter what.

"I had a meeting with the McMahon's and Hunter," I said.

"Obviously things didn't go well?"

I shook my head. "They said I wasn't getting the reaction they wanted from the fans so tomorrow night I'm losing the title to Brie, Eve, or Barbie…Whoever the fans pick."

"Well isn't that a slap to the face."

I nodded. "Kind of feels that way."

He put his hand on top of mine. "I'm sorry Millie, I really am. I love you as Diva's Champion. I think you actually rock at it."

"Tell that to Vince, he seemed pretty happy about me no longer being Diva's Champion as of tomorrow night."

"Sometimes Vince can be an asshole," he said. "You just take it as it is. If you want I'll tell Vince I want a manager and it can be you. CM Punk and Millie…The ideal couple, I think we could be better then Edge and Lita."

I laughed. "I highly doubt that and I'm pretty sure Beth and Nick would both be pissed if we had a live sex celebration."

He laughed now. "I think you're right."

Silence engulfed us and then I said, "I think I might leave."

"What?" He was shocked. "Millie, you can't. The WWE is your life you can't give up just because the boss doesn't believe in you. Everyone else believes in you. I believe in you. Go against everyone's wishes and keep that title tomorrow night. Stand up for what is yours."

I smiled at his words. "I don't mean forever…I mean maybe I do but I just need some time off. I'm leaving for vacation Tuesday morning and I think tomorrow night after the match I'm going to tell Vince that I want more time. Maybe I'll take a month off or something. I don't want to be here right now. As strange as that is, I feel like maybe I need to do something different and get my mind refocused."

Punk seemed concerned about me. "If that's what you want to do then I'm fully behind you. Just don't quit yet. I still need some time to talk to Vince about you being my manager."

I cracked a smile. "You'll be late for your match if you don't go now."

He nodded. "Yes, I will. I'll see you tomorrow. Try to enjoy the rest of your night."

After Punk walked off I focused on the TV located in catering. I had a sudden urge to call Adam. He would know exactly what to say at this moment in my life. All those weeks ago when I sat in Stephanie's office and she asked me if I wanted some time off to spend with Adam he had been a stickler on saying no. He wanted me to focus on my career and all the good things that would come for me. All that came out of these past few months is me being Diva's Champion for twenty-nine days, a not so good relationship with Nick, and my friendships that seem to be falling apart. I should have just went off with Adam and dealt with him being pissed at me for taking time off. Then we wouldn't have fought, and we could have eloped, and oh my God, I am thinking too much into this.

Maryse, Melina, Nikki and Brie Bella, and Barbie walked into catering at this exact moment. I didn't want to face any Diva so I piled up all of my things and walked over to the garbage can to discard them.

"Millie! Come sit with us," Barbie shouted.

But, thankfully I was saved by someone I didn't expect, a generally nice looking security guard named Calvin.

"Millie, I have been looking all over for you. There is someone outside in the parking lot who says she knows you. I have been trying to convince her to leave but she says she won't until she sees you. Do you mind coming and taking a look for me before I call the police? She seems like a crazed obsessed stalker."

I smiled up at Calvin and said, "Sure thing, lets go."

The way out of catering was to pass the group of Divas and they stopped me to see what was up.

"Just someone outside looking for me, I got to go see who it is."

"I'll come with you," Barbie said and pushed her chair out to stand up.

"No!" I shouted and everyone looked at me confused. Obviously Barbie didn't know about tomorrow nights events and if she did she wasn't saying anything. "Sorry, but I want to go alone."

I walked out of there with Calvin by my side. Calvin told me a few other things the women had said to him and it really creeped him out. If I didn't know her he said he was going to call the cops and get her escorted off the premises. I assured him that I probably did know her and it may have been one of my friends trying to get there way into the paper view.

When we walked outside and down the ramp and passed a few buses I finally saw her. My jaw dropped and I immediately looked up at Calvin.

"Get rid of her," I said.

"Who is she?"

"My mother, now please just make her leave."

I was walking back into the arena when she called out my name. I knew at that exact moment that I didn't want Calvin to call the cops and I actually wanted to speak to her, give a little piece of my mind.

"Wait," I said to Calvin before he could call anyone. "I changed my mind. Let me talk to her, she's okay."

"Are you sure, Millie?"

I nodded. "Yeah, if you don't mind I'd like you to stay out here though. You think you can keep an eye on us. I never really know what she is going to do next."

Calvin looked worried and I smiled hoping to make things better. I walked over to the gate and opened it as my mother stepped a few feet back. She looked different from the last time I had seen her which was about five years ago. She was skinny (probably from more drugs in her system) and she now had blonde hair that made her look young but in a bad way. She couldn't hide the wrinkles, the bags under her eyes, and the paleness in her skin. Hey, drugs will do horrible things to you. I am absolutely so thankful that I look more like my dad then her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You never responded to my invitation. Aren't you coming to the wedding next week?"

I rolled my eyes. "What makes you think I would like to attend your wedding, huh? Get a clue and leave me alone."

"You look different since the last time I've seen you. Your hair is so long now."

"And you look like a fucking zombie."

"Hey now, no need to be rude to your mama…I came to visit you Amelia, I miss you."

"I don't miss you. When I kicked you out of my life I meant it. You just don't seem to get it. Now you need to leave before I call the cops."

"You won't call the cops on me. You didn't the night Marcus got to you."

"How dare you. For all I care your damn wedding and your filthy fiancé can go to hell. As for you, go fuck yourself. If you ever try to speak to me again I will personally call the cops and get a restraining order against you. Don't believe me just try and come near me again," I said firmly and swiftly turned around.

My mother was speechless and I looked up at Calvin and asked him to make sure she leaves. If he wanted to he could even call the police, I did not care. I ran back to the locker room and gathered up all of my things. I didn't want to go to the hotel and just sit in an empty room but I didn't want to sit around here either. If I wasn't so mad at the fact that tomorrow night Barbie or Eve would be winning the title from me then I'd go talk to them about what just happened to me. But, my frustrations were too high and I'd end up saying something I'd later regret. If only I could call Adam. Or if only Nick was actually speaking to me, my life is heading in a downward spiral.

"Millie, there you are!" Nattie shouted and I turned around to see her. She gave me a shocked look and put her hand on my shoulder. "Millie, are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," I said and then suddenly all the food that I consumed in the last hour seemed to have been a very bad idea. I covered my mouth with my hand, bile rising in my throat. I hurried into the nearby bathroom and vomited as I heard Nattie's footsteps. I sat down weakly and clutched my stomach.

"Millie, oh my God, I need to get a medic."

"No!" I said and stopped her. "I'm fine, really. I ate a lot of junk food, it's my fault. I'm fine really."

Nattie seemed skeptical and she nodded her head at my request. "I'll walk you to the bench and give you some Gatorade."

She reached down to help me up and I immediately felt dizzy. I wrapped my arm tightly around Nattie as we slowly walked back into the locker room. One second I remember being half way to there and the next I was on the floor my eyes rolling back and it was black.

"Millie! Wake up!" Nattie shouted over and over as she shook my body.

I opened my eyes slightly as Nattie had her phone placed to her ear.

"TJ, you need to get someone here now!" She was shouting into the phone as I finally came to my senses. In a way I really wanted to cry but also hug someone. I had a sudden urge to feel safe and protected. Oh man oh man where is Uncle Mark when you need him?

"Millie, are you okay?" Nattie asked. "Please tell me you are okay."

"What's going on?"

Nattie who seemed frozen with fear grabbed my hand tightly and said, "Don't worry someone is going to be here soon."

"What's going on?" I asked, again.

"You threw up and then as I was walking you back you passed out. It was one of the scariest moments in my life."

"I'm sorry," I said, truthfully.

"Don't be," she said with a smile.

Suddenly the door was barged open and considering my position on the floor I couldn't see exactly who was in the room. A new on-sight medic by the name of Harley bent down next to me and began to rummage through his bag.

"How are you feeling Millie?" Harley asked me as he signaled for something.

"I'm fine really, just a little tired."

Two other men came into view pushing a stretcher and I rolled my eyes. I was fine! I did not need a stretcher and I most definitely did not need this to be taken out of control.

"Millie," Harley began. "I'm going to start you on an IV and then we'll get you situated on the stretcher before bringing you to the medical area."

"No, there will be no IV involved, and no stretcher, and most definitely not will I be going to the medic area. I am fine!" I shouted and I just wanted to cry. This just so happened to be the worst night of my life. First no title, second my mother, and now this? Could it get any worse?

"Millie, listen to me, I need to do this for you. You need the IV and fluids. If you don't calm down and accept it I would be more then happy to give you something stronger to make you go to sleep. Now, will you let me do what I need to do or are you going to fight me?" Harley asked me.

A few tears clogged my vision and I nodded my head for him to continue. He began to pull out different instruments he needed and I closed my eyes for a second. When I re-opened them I could see Nattie standing off to the side with TJ and she held him tight. She looked freaked out but she seemed to be holding herself up well, a lot better then I was at least.

Word got around about my incident and eventually the room got filled with a lot of concerned Divas and Superstars. Harley and another man placed me on the stretcher and I could hear two voices volunteer to push me to the medical area. I couldn't put the voices to the faces until I saw Glenn and Paul (Big Show). I was being pushed through an arena on a stretcher by the Big Red Monster and The Big Show, how interesting.

As we passed through the arena people gasped and seemed shocked to see me. I could hear Nattie and TJ informing everyone that I was okay and I was just going to get checked out. I knew I needed to buy those two something special. When Barbie saw me she immediately came running and asked what was wrong. That caused her to tag along and so did Kofi, Ryder, Punk, Beth, and Eve. It was a party in the medical area!

About ten minutes later after they performed some tests on me I was officially diagnosed with…Stress. Anyone could have guessed that, but thanks for the clarification. Of course I was stressed! My head is too small for everything that I am thinking and I just exploded. But, even if I wanted to I couldn't get myself to say why exactly I was stressed. I just knew I needed to get back to the hotel and spend time alone. The thing that hurt most was Nick never showed up. I expected him to be my savior and run through the doors and tell me everything was going to be okay. But, that never happened.

I said thank you to Glenn and Paul and they both gave me a little pat on the back before heading off. I asked Barbie and Eve to get my things from the locker room and they seemed glad to. I told Nattie I was very thankful for her and if she wasn't there who knows how long I would have been in that locker room. Kofi offered to drive me back to the hotel and I accepted his offer.

I got in touch with Melina and told her I was going to room with Kofi tonight so she didn't have to worry about me. She seemed sad but understood what I meant. Kofi and I didn't talk much on the way to hotel and in fact he seemed a little distant then from when I talked to him early. It had to be because he lost his title tonight. I knew that tomorrow night I'd be feeling the exact same way.

Kofi's phone began to ring when we pulled into the parking lot into the hotel and he answered it quickly. I didn't know who it was and I didn't want to eavesdrop so I got out and went to get my things from the trunk.

"Dude, just calm down," he said. "I'll see what I can do…I'll talk to you when I can."

"Is everything okay?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

He shrugged. "Yeah, everything is fine. Hey, ya sure you feel comfortable rooming with me tonight? I can get you another room if you'd like. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

I smiled. "Kofi, you just so happen to be the only person I'm comfortable around. Besides, I just want to get some sleep since I still feel a little sick and dizzy."

"Sure thing," he said as he closed the trunk and we headed into the hotel.

We wheeled our luggage to the elevator and rode it up to floor seven. It was a short walk down the hallway and then we were at Kofi's room. As soon as we entered I placed my things on the first bed and plopped down. I didn't feel like showering, or brushing my hair, or changing into pajamas or anything. I just wanted to sleep and it seemed perfectly fine to do just that.

"Oh shit," Kofi said, suddenly and stared down at his phone.

"What?" I asked.

"Matt just texted me and told me that I left a bag at the arena. He just got to the hotel now and he's bringing it to his room. I have to run and get it."

Then, his phone went off. Wow, isn't Kofi the busy one tonight. He rolled his eyes and answered. I stood up from the bed and figured I'd offer to walk to Matt's room and retrieve Kofi's bag. It's the least I could do for letting me room with him.

"Kofi," I whispered and he glanced at me. "What room is Matt in?"

He thought for a second, probably recalling his previous text. "Room two-thirty, I think it's on the fourth floor."

I nodded and I think he got the gesture that I was going to get his bag. I grabbed my room key and headed out. I walked slowly to the elevator and remembered how dizzy I felt on the way up and opted for the stairs. I didn't care about how long it was taking me to get to room two-thirty and I hoped that whatever bag Kofi left wasn't super important. When I reached the room I knocked and waited for Matt to answer.

I leaned up against the door frame and wished I just stayed back in the room. I was so overly tired at this point.

Finally, the door opened and it wasn't Matt. It was Nick. He was wearing boxers and he looked as if he had just gotten out of the shower. At that moment my heart hurt and I didn't understand why Kofi had sent me here. Was I even at the right room? Oh please don't let this be a set up.

"Millie, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Are you sharing this room with Matt?" I asked.

He looked confused. "No…I'm pretty sure Matt isn't staying at this hotel."

"Fuck," I mumbled to myself. A total set up.

"Well I guess that brings me back to my first question…What are you doing here?"

"Kofi sent me here, told me he forgot a bag at the arena and Matt had it. But, I guess that was a lie."

"Seems so," he said with a light chuckle. "Do you want to come in? You look tired."

"I am," I replied. "I'll just go back with Kofi."

As soon as I began to walk off I felt extremely light headed and pushed my hand up against the wall to steady myself. I felt Nick's arms around me in less then a second and he carried me into his room. What the hell was wrong with me? If these fainting spells keep up I might actually have to go see a doctor, and that surely can't go over well. But I guess it gives me a good reason to take time off.

Nick placed me on the bed lightly and held me in his arms. At first I was happy to be with him and then I was filled with rage. This asshole hasn't spoken more then a sentence to me for two whole days and now he wants to cuddle and pretend that everything is fine and dandy. Nick had surprisingly just received the Worst Boyfriend award…Jackass.

I pushed his arms off mine and stood up. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What?" Nick asked. "I was just trying to make you feel better."

"Make me feel better? How can you make me feel better when you have ignored me for the past two days! Do you not remember that conversation I had with you about me being a total worry wart? Then, after the whole fiasco backstage tonight and you still didn't show up and talk to me. I don't get you, Nick. Why are you being such an asshole?"

Nick sat up in bed and stared at me. "I'm the asshole? Millie, did you forget what yesterday was?"

I thought for a second. Yesterday was Saturday, the eighteenth of June and I spent my day in Jersey while Nick ignored me the whole day. I can clearly remember what yesterday was. Why was he bringing it up? If I can recall Ryder told me that Nick wanted to be by his self yesterday and spoke to barely anyone.

"Yesterday was Saturday, why does it matter?"

"What day was it exactly?"

"The eighteenth, God, Nick why does this matter?" Then it hit me. One month anniversary…Fuck. "Oh my God, it was our anniversary…Nick I am so sorry."

He looked down for a second. "I thought it was going to be a really good day ya know? I woke up with you by my side and I had this whole day planned out. I was going to take you to dinner after the show and make love to you. I even bought you flowers. But, when you woke up and you didn't realize what day it was it really hurt me. I thought that the past month we shared together was really good. I've never been a stickler for one month anniversaries but you aren't like any other woman I have been with. It's like I want to please you at all times and I want to make you happy. I thought yesterday would make you happy."

I took a seat on one of the chairs as I listened to what Nick had just said to me. It wasn't me who was actually hurt, it was Nick. I had hurt him without even realizing it. The one guy in my life that seemed to be semi permanent and I fuck it up. So typical, they should just call me Millie the Fuck Up. Ha, all those weeks ago at WrestleMania when Barbie said I wasn't a fuck up, this just seems to prove her point wrong.

"Nick, I didn't realize and I'm sorry. I was so focused on getting everything done that I barely had time to focus on anything else. I thought you were mad at me and it seems to be true."

He smiled. "I wasn't mad, just hurt. I've never been in a relationship where the girl has ended up hurting me. I always seem to be the one breaking the hearts, and to finally have that reversed well it sucked. It made me realize that I'm not a teenager and maybe its time to settle down and find someone worth being with. After the show last night I left and just drove around for hours. Then finally it made sense. Millie, you make me feel so many things that I have never felt with any woman. I don't want to go a day without you by my side. I don't want to fight with you and I don't want to know what it feels like to not be with you. I just want you with me for a long time." Then, he won the Best Boyfriend award.

I was speechless. How was he expecting me to react? I surprised myself by crying, I mean I actually sobbed and poor Nick thought he had done something wrong. It seemed as if my hormones and emotions were at an ultimate high tonight and I tried not to think of everything that happened to me today. I did my best to think of Nick and everything he just said to me. I wanted to be with him too. I knew I did but even I came to doubt myself.

"Millie, shush, I never meant to make you cry," he said and wrapped his arms around me. This time I let him carry me to the bed and cuddle.

"You're too good for me Nick. I don't deserve you," I said and sobbed into his chest. Stop it, Millie! But I couldn't.

"No, no, if anything you're too good for me. I want you to be happy Millie. I just want to see you smile."

"I' am happy. You make me smile Nick…Please let me stay with you."

"Of course babe," he said and pulled down the covers so we could crawl underneath them. He turned the light off and he began to rub his hand up and down my back something that always sent shivers up my spine. I was with Nick, and everything was fine.

As I fell asleep I tried my hardest not to think of tomorrow night, or my mother, or my fainting spells, or the fact that I haven't spoken to my father in months, or that I miss Uncle Mark and Michelle dearly, or even after everything Nick just spilled from his heart I still can't help but think of Adam.


	41. Unwanted

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter (: The next chapter will consist of Millie's time in Turks Caicos where she works things out with someone special in her life (and no it's not Adam!) But, I can promise you Adam will be in the near future. Anyway, I hope you aren't mad with the ending of this chapter. Love you all for reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p>I was unhappily lacing up my boots when I heard my phone begin to ring in my bag. Beth, Rosa, Maryse, and AJ were the only Divas in the locker room with me and I knew they could sense my anger. Hey, who ever wants to lose the title? In the way that I had to lose it was not any better.<p>

Beth handed me my bag and I thanked her before answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey best friend, you think you can get these asshole of security guards to let me in? I've been trying to convince them for the past ten minutes that I know you. I even showed them a picture of us!"

I laughed at Lauren. "Hun, I'll get you in. Be nice to them, they can kick you off the premise."

"They better fucking not. I paid for my ticket and I rightful deserve to be here. Shit is going to go down if they don't let me in."

"Laur let me finish lacing my boots and I'll meet you. Are you in the back?"

"No, leave this up to me. You think they'll let me in if I flash them my breasts?"

I groaned. "Oh my God, Lauren, I am coming right now."

I hung up the phone and stood up. The four Divas looked curious and Beth asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yes, fine. My friend Lauren is coming to the show tonight so we can leave the airport for Texas together. She says security won't let her in even though I got her pass and everything. I don't know I have to get her."

"You better hurry," Rosa said. "Raw starts in ten minutes and you're the first match of the night."

I snickered. "I could honestly care less I think this might be the last you see of me in the Divas locker room."

Maryse looked heartbroken. "You don't mean that."

"Yeah, Maryse, I do. I hope you enjoy the show. I'll see you guys later."

I walked out of the locker room with the intention or storming back in and saying 'gotcha!', but I never did. When I arrived at the arena this afternoon Vince pulled me, Brie, Barbie, and Eve into a meeting. We went over the match that was going to happen with whoever the fans picked. I knew deep inside of me that I'd be losing to Barbie and she seemed absolutely thrilled about it. I had to act all nice about it but inside I wanted to punch her square in the face. She actually told me that she was happy I was losing the title. Is that a smack in the face or what?

Nick and I seemed to be a-okay and it was set and stone that he was also coming to Turks and Caicos. I don't know how that is going to work considering all my family is going to be there but I guess it's good for him to meet them. Lauren was already apart of the family so I had no worries there. I didn't realize how excited I was to see everyone until now. I missed Uncle Mark, and Michelle and I also my dad. He was actually going to meet up with us later in the week and I was excited. I needed him back in my life. Even if I don't want to admit it, he is the best man in the world. There is nothing like getting a good hug from your dad.

After my match tonight I knew that I was going to ask for a meeting with Vince and ask for some time off. I don't know how exactly that is going to go over or whether or not he will just release me right on the spot. But I know he won't because of my uncle. Uncle Mark would be totally pissed if he found out that Vince released me just because I asked for some leave. I don't really think it's too much to ask. I have never been injured in this business, besides some bumps and bruises. I have never broken a nose like Michelle did, or had neck surgery like Adam. Don't even get me started with the list of injuries my Uncle has had. But me…I have been a perfect Diva showing up to live events when needed, wrestling in house shows, went to Iraq twice for the Troops, participated in three WrestleMania's, have been Women's Champion for a little over five months, and now Diva's Champion for twenty-nine days. I think I'm proud to state that I am pinup strong.

I know it's cowardly to run away when everything in my life seems unreal but it's all I know. I need my vacation in Turks and Caicos, I need to go to LA and eat junk food, I need to go see a doctor about my fainting spells, and I need to get up the nerve to go see Adam. It was all on my list and I was going to do it.

I finally made it outside and I saw Lauren fighting with a few of the security guards. They were different guards from the night involving my mother and when I walked up to them I heard Lauren give a loud sigh of relief.

"I told you she is my best friend!" Lauren exclaimed and the guards looked from me to her.

"She's good," I said and they nodded.

Lauren followed me back into the arena and gave me the low down on her day. She had drove to Baltimore, Maryland from New York with a rental car and said the traffic was horrible, hence why was she late for the show and couldn't get in from the front and decided to be a 'bad ass' and went to check out the back. In which case it left her upset, hungry, and almost arrested. Thank God, we are going on vacation. We both need this.

"Wait, isn't your match first?" She asked me suddenly.

"Yes, what time is it?" I asked.

She glanced at her watch. "Five to nine, shouldn't you be in gorilla position?"

"Fuck it, I'll get there after I drop you off at catering."

Lauren smiled. She always loved when I allowed her to attend live events. Lauren has been a die hard fan since she was younger just like me. She likes John Cena, Sheamus, and Shawn Michaels while she swears Beth Phoenix and Natalya are the greatest Divas in the history of the company. My own best friend doesn't even like me. Only a few more hours and I'm gone.

Lauren and I walked into catering and I pointed to a table containing a few Divas, the same bunch from the locker room before.

"Just say you're Lauren and they'll know you, or the might even remember you from past times," I said to her and then rushed out of there.

I had to stop back at the locker room to grab my belt and then I literally ran to the gorilla position. I was the only one there, besides a few tech workers and our main manager. Raw had just started and CM Punk was beginning his rant about being number one contender for Cena's belt. I knew I had about another ten minutes and I thought how stupid I was for rushing. Barbie, Eve, and Brie were in another room for the promo when the votes come in to show who I will be facing. I would be waiting in the ring to see my opponent and then it all ends. This is just so depressing.

"Hey Millie," a voice stated and I turned around to see Nick. I smiled at him and jumped into his arms he spun me around and kissed me.

"I am so glad you are here, I needed to see you."

"I figured I'd make an appearance before you went out there," he said with a smirk. "Are you nervous?"

I laughed. "No way, I'm glad it's the first match. I am so leaving afterward."

"You can't exactly leave," he said with a little chuckle. It's mostly required that all Superstars stay until any event is over I guess it's for respect. Of course there are exceptions and tonight was going to be one. I also didn't tell Nick about my little plan for after my match. I wanted to tell him but I knew he'd think I was crazy. Hey, even I think I'm crazy.

"But I don't exactly have to stay," I pointed out.

"What are you saying?" He asked me.

I licked my lips and stepped away from him. "I'm saying that tonight after the match I'm asking for some time off from this."

"You're just going to leave? Vince makes you give up the title and you decide to leave?"

"It's not like that Nick, I have been thinking about this for a while. Can we please just talk about this later? I don't want to fight."

He didn't answer me for a second. "Fine, I guess. Where am I meeting you and Lauren tonight?"

"I guess at the airport. I'll see you there?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't give up on me.

He nodded and leaned down to place a kiss on my lips. "I'll be there right after the show. Vacation here we come."

I smiled. "Good luck with your match tonight."

He began to walk off and then said, "Good luck with yours."

Punk had just finished his promo and walked backstage and he smiled when he saw me.

"Great promo," I said to him.

"It could have been better, more me I guess."

"Well, I still liked it."

"I guess that's all that matters," he said. "You ready for your match?"

"Just want it to be over."

"It will be in the next ten minutes. Have fun out there. You're one of the best Divas I know, remember that."

"Thanks Punk, I'll see you around."

He nodded and walked off. I took a deep breath and waited a minute or two. I straightened out my belt and my ring gear before hearing my music hit. I was wearing white tonight and I always felt really good in that color. The crowd was cheering for me in a good way and I knew I'd miss this. I high fived fans as I made my way to the ring and when I slide in I headed to the turnbuckle and posed with the title. I jumped down and looked up at the screen. Brie, Eve, and Barbie popped on the screen and then went the drum roll. My heart felt like it was going to stop beating when I waited for the name of my opponent.

It was Kelly Kelly.

I took a deep breath and then a minute later her music was heard through the arena and I frowned as her cheers were much louder then mine. Shit, she did deserve to be champion. Barbie was wearing gold and she was all smiles. I guess she has every reason to be. As soon as she was done posing on the turnbuckle the ref took my belt and held it into the air. Barbie and I looked at each other and she nodded her head. I tried to show a smile but I just couldn't.

"You're my best friend," she mouthed to me.

"I know," I mouthed back just as the bell rang.

We immediately went into a lock up and I gave a rather cheap shot to Kelly, and slide out of the ring. Kelly came after me and I went right back into the ring, and sent Kelly flying off the apron. I slide right back out and picked her up by her hair and slid her back into the ring. I slammed her face first onto the turn buckle, and then choked her on the bottom buckle.

"Hey, back of her!" The ref shouted.

"I got it!" I screamed at him and then put my foot right back to choking her. Maybe I'll come back and be a heel.

"One, two!" The ref shouted and I turned to face him and put my hands into the air. I stepped back for a second just as Kelly was able to catch her breath and I went and choked her on the second rope. I pulled her back and pinned her, but the ref only counted two.

I stared at the ref for a second and ran my hands through my hair. I put Kelly into an arm/chin hold in which Kelly screeched through the whole thing.

"Do you want to quit?" The ref asked her and Kelly began stomping her feet, helping her to get up and she elbowed me in the stomach. I was quick enough and slammed her back down onto the ring with a handful of hair.

Kelly rolled around for a second and I said, "Now you're mine Kelly." I pushed her around and then grabbed her hair and put her into a chin lock on the mat. Kelly was able to get up and used her butt to bump me a few times to get free. Kelly used my connected hands to flip me over and I landed with a thud on the mat. I stood up quickly and stumbled over to Kelly where she kicked me on the thigh and I landed flat on the mat.

Kelly gripped my hair and repeatedly began to slam my face on the mat, screaming like a mad woman the whole time. She stopped and stood up, still screaming. I stood up myself and put my hand to my mouth and before I knew it Kelly came back at me again with a Thesz press, followed by a series of punches. I pushed her off me and got myself up before Kelly hit me with a one-handed bulldog. She pinned me but I got up at two.

Kelly and I were both standing up now and she took my hand trying to spin me and I countered with a kick to her leg and then a swinging neck breaker and pinned Kelly for two.

I rolled my eyes and sat for a few seconds and then pulled her up by her hair and whipped her at the turnbuckle. I went charging towards her for only to kick me in the stomach. Kelly went for a victory roll, but I went and countered it to only have Kelly roll through and pin me for three.

I kicked out and stumbled away from her and her music was heard through the arena. I glanced over to see Barbie, one of my best friends, sitting on her knees about to cry. I could totally relate. But I knew deep down inside of me I was happy for her, even if it wasn't at this exact moment. I also knew that I was still a face and people knew how close Kelly Kelly and Millie were so I stood up and clapped for her.

The ref handed Barbie the title and she held it up into the air. I walked up to her and gave her a tight hug and which she accepted gratefully.

"I'm proud of you," I whispered into her ear. I pulled back to stare at her and nodded her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and went in for another hug and we stumbled a little bit.

Then I left a happy K2 in the ring and headed up the ramp and backstage. I thought somewhere inside me I would change my mind about leaving but I didn't. I still wanted to go and I still wanted to see if there was something else out there for me. Sure, I loved the WWE I mean it's been my life since I was kid but there also has to be something out there that could also be me. I just needed to find it, whatever it was.

As soon as I walked backstage I headed straight to find Vince. We sat down a talked for about twenty minutes and he seemed okay with my decision. Of course, he asked me to stay and that I could turn heel and maybe even win back the title at Money in the Bank but it seemed to risky. There was no way Vince would let Barbie lose the title at the next paper view she would be keeping it for awhile. After there was nothing left to say Vince nodded his head in a sad gesture and I was allowed my leave. He asked me if I would be okay to come back for Summer Slam and I figured it would be best to let him know. I didn't want to make any final decisions without being one-hundred percent sure that I even wanted to come back.

It was too late to have the heels attack me backstage so next week King was going to announce that I had some personal issues to take care of and Barbie would start up a feud with Brie Bella. I thought it seemed good enough and I thanked him for everything. I actually was quite happy when I walked away from him and knew that this was the best for me. Of course, the other Divas, including Barbie and other wrestlers would most likely think I was insane for leaving but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

I was lucky enough to find Lauren in the same spot I left her and she was happily talking to John Cena. She was probably making a fool out of herself but Laur was never a girl who cared what people thought of her. When Lauren saw me she said goodbye to Cena and walked up to me. She looked saddened for me and she hugged me. I just needed to leave the arena and spend time talking with me _true_ best friend.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine…I think we should leave."

She nodded her head. "If that's what you want then sure. I could care less about the show, if my girl isn't Diva's Champion then fuck it."

I smiled at her. "Come on, we'll get some fast food and then head to the airport."

Lauren, Nick, and I were flying from a local airport in Maryland to San Antonio where most of the Calaway family was meeting. After that Uncle Mark had set up a private plane (one of his best friends is a pilot) and we'd be flying to Turks and Caicos. It was going to be Tuesday afternoon when we got there and then we'd drive to the villa we rented which is supposed to hold twenty-two people comfortably. Nick was staying till late Friday night and then he was flying back for a house show in Dallas, Texas Saturday night. Lauren and I weren't leaving until the rest of my family was which is going to be early Monday morning.

Lauren was helping me with my things as we walked up to my rental car. I popped the trunk and placed all my things in there before shutting it. Lauren had only parked in the next parking lot so she was going to walk to her rental car and we planned to plan to meet at the McDonalds that we could see from across the street.

"See you in a few!" She said excitedly as she skipped her way to her rental car. I laughed at her and opened my car door to get in.

"Millie, wait!" A voice shouted and I knew it belonged to the new Divas Champion.

I threw my bag on the passenger seat and turned around to face Barbie. She looked dressed up and I figured that everyone was going to go out to celebrate.

"Where are you going?" She asked a little breathless. "You have to come celebrate with us!"

I laughed at her. "What exactly is there to celebrate?"

"Okay, there is no need to be rude."

"I'm not being rude I'm just asking you a simple question."

"Alright, well there is the fact that I won the title tonight and I of course I want my best friend to be there."

I shook my head. "I'm leaving."

"No you're not. Come on, this is once in a lifetime thing for me. You have to come!"

"Barbie," I said. "I'm going and that's it."

"God, there is no reason to be such a bitch about it."

"I'm not being a bitch. I just don't feel like celebrating with you or anyone else."

"No one did anything to you Millie."

"I never said anyone did. This is the last you are going to see of me for a while."

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked Vince for some leave tonight. I probably won't be back until the end of August."

"Are you serious?" She asked. Barbie put her hand on the car and looked at me confused. I didn't know why but I felt so disconnected from her. Sure, I was happy that Barbie won the title tonight but I was also jealous that I didn't keep it for as long as I wanted to. I felt that maybe Barbie and I were losing each other and that had been obvious for the past few weeks.

"Yeah, I don't want to be here right now."

"Is it because I won the title from you? Are you just jealous or something?" Yeah, I was jealous but I could never admit that to her face.

"I'm not jealous of you winning the title, Barb. I could honestly care less."

"What the fuck is wrong with you Millie? No wonder everyone hated you as Champion. You aren't even nice anymore. Ever since you screwed things up with Adam you have been a bitch to be around. Thank God, Vince made the decision to the get the title away from you."

My jaw dropped. "Shut the fuck up, like you have room to talk. All you do is follow Justin around like a lost puppy because you are so damn worried that he'll cheat on you, you are ruining your relationship with him and you don't even realize it."

"How dare you bring up my relationship with Justin, you don't know anything about us! Plus, I know Justin would never cheat on me."

I chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure. You aren't as amazing as you think you are."

"And you aren't as strong as you think you are."

"Who ever said anything about me being strong?"

"I'm just saying Millie. You hide all your feelings and never share them with anyone. You are a weak little bitch who deserved everything horrible that happened to you in your life! You deserved to lose Adam! You deserved to lose the title to me! You deserve to be a worthless and unwanted person."

I didn't even know what to say to Barbie. So I didn't say anything but instead raised my hand up and slapped her across the face. Barbie's head whipped backward and she threw her hand to her cheek. When she looked back at me I felt the tears in the corner of my eyes.

"Fuck you, Barbie." I turned back around and grabbed the small notepad that I kept in my purse that held all my notes for her wedding. I threw it at her. "You know what? Fuck your wedding too. Find a new maid of honor bitch."

I got in the car and slammed the car door. I started the engine and left Barbie standing in the middle of the parking lot crying her eyes out just as much as I was. I had just lost someone who I never thought I would. Barbie Blank and Millie Calaway were no longer friends…And I was perfectly okay with it.


	42. Turks and Caicos Part 1

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I' am so sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time but I was recently diagnosed with mono. All I have been doing is sleeping for the past two weeks. I was able to write the next few chapters for this story today and this is the chapter involving Millie's time in Turks and Caicos. I hope you all can forgive me for the lack of updating, now that I'm healthier I hope to begin regular updating as I did in the past. Read & Review (:

* * *

><p>"Ah, this place is the definition of a fairytale!" Lauren shouted as she threw herself on one of the twin beds and rolled around.<p>

"Bitch, get up," I said and hit her on the butt. "Let's unpack and then explore."

"Oh my God," Lauren said happily. "We used to be explorers when we were kids. Lauren and Millie reunited!"

I rolled my eyes. The Turks and Caicos air was definitely getting to Lauren. We had only just gotten on the island and already she was acting like she has never been on vacation before. I knew she needed this just as much as I did but she was being a little crazier about it.

Lauren, Nick, and I arrived to Texas at the right time and soon later we were on another plane for Turks and Caicos. I knew it was weird for Nick, considering he has never met most of my family (besides Uncle Mark, Michelle, and Gran) but they seemed happy for me and treated Nick well.

"Lauren, maybe you should take a nap or something," I suggested.

"Take a nap when there is exploring to be done? How is that possible?"

I walked over to the door and pulled my luggage into the room. Nick, Lauren, and I were rooming in a bright cheerful guest cottage bedroom that held two twin beds (one with a trundle bed) a few dressers, and a full bathroom. It didn't make sense for Nick and I to have a room completely by ourselves and it also didn't make sense to have Lauren room with someone in my family that she wasn't comfortable with. So, Nick came up with the conclusion that we'd all just share a room. Lauren would have the twin bed I'd have the other while Nick took the trundle. It was easier this way and also Lauren and I would have the room to ourselves when Nick left on Friday.

I lifted up my suitcase and placed it on the bed and attempted to unpack while also ignoring Lauren who was talking about absolute nonsense.

Suddenly the glass French doors opened and my eighteen year old cousin Gunner walked in. He was Uncle Mark's only son and from his first marriage. Gunner and I were close for cousins who only saw each other once in a blue moon.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked as I placed some of my bathing suits in an empty drawer. Gunner took a seat on a chair and looked at me. Gunner looked nothing like Uncle Mark but more like his mother.

"Your boyfriend is being interrogated, again."

"Oh shit, are you serious?" I asked and dropped everything to look outside. I couldn't see anyone and felt like an idiot for not remembering that the guest cottages were located in the back of the house.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"In the front of the house by the pool," Gunner responded.

"I have to stop them," I said and headed out of the room.

I walked out into the sunlight and down a pathway that led to the front of the house. My family and I were staying at a rather magnificent beachfront estate comprising of a main residence, a four-bedroom guesthouse, and a gatehouse. The house was located on one of the most secluded beaches in Providenciales, and it was gorgeous. Sure enough when I turned the corner I could see my five uncles sitting around the table with poor Nick in the middle. My uncles seemed to be joking around with him and I knew I had to stop whatever they were doing. The whole plane ride to the island my uncles spoke to Nick about everything. They had done enough!

I could hear Gunner and Lauren behind me and were most likely curious on what I would say to my uncles. I headed along the pool to the table but before I knew it my feet were off the ground and I landed in the pool. The cold water hit me like a thousand daggers and when I resurfaced for air I saw Gunner and Lauren laughing their asses off.

"Gunner, you're an asshole!" I shouted and splashed him.

"How is it that every vacation Millie always ends up being the first in the pool?" Uncle Tim asked and I gave him a look. It was true. No matter where the Calaway family went I was always pushed into the pool, thrown into the pool or tripped into the pool. I was used to it but I was hoping that my family would be a little less embarrassing now that I had Nick here with me.

"Oh my God, I hate you all!" I said and this just caused all the men to laugh, again.

I swam toward the ladder in the pool and began to climb it. I was pissed that my new blue and green sundress was now ruined. I could name at least seven outfits of mine that have been ruined due to me being pushed into the pool. My family just loves to make the practical jokes all on me.

"Here let me help you," Gunner said and extended his hand for me to take. Oh yeah, revenge.

"Thanks," I said sweetly and took a hold of it. I gripped his hand tightly and Gunner showed true fear in his eyes.

"Millie, don't-" Gunner couldn't even finish his sentence before I used all my strength and sent him flying into the pool. I quickly hurried out and turned around to see a pissed off Gunner. "I can't believe you."

I laughed. "You started it."

Lauren grabbed my hand as everyone around us just laughed and laughed. We went running back to our room and I changed my outfit while Lauren finished unpacking. When I was done I rushed out of the room to find Nick. I began walking and scanned the outside area. I had no luck.

"Are you looking for me?"

I turned around to see Nick. He looked happy and not like my uncles had been bothering him all day.

"Yeah, I was."

He smiled. "Your uncles, they really care about you."

"I'm so sorry about them," I said apologetically. "They don't know when to stop, they still think I'm sixteen years old."

"They told me they'd kill me and dump my body in a river if I ever hurt you or made you cry."

"Aw fuck," I mumbled. "They don't mean it."

Nick placed his hand on my hip and pulled me closer to him. "The message was well received. I am never going to hurt you, and that's a promise."

I smiled up at him. "I would hope not. Those men are all talk."

He laughed. "Not so sure about that Millie. Your uncle is billed from Death Valley...I am a little intimidated."

Now it was my turn to laugh. It was true, Uncle Mark was indeed "from" Death Valley and two of my uncles were cops. But what Nick doesn't know won't hurt him.

"You're right. Hey, did you bring your stuff into the room? I think I have a few extra drawers you can use."

Nick smirked. "Only a few?"

"Well, I mean, I'm going to take the four and you can have the other two."

"Two won't work for me."

I rolled my eyes. "Nick, you're a guy. How much damn clothes could you have?"

"Enough for three drawers," he replied.

I put my hand up to stop him from saying anything else. "I am not fighting over drawers. That's just stupid. I think Lauren and I are going to take a walk along the beach. Are you up for it?"

"Nah," he said casually. "I promised Gracie and Chasey that I would play some Princess game with them."

I truly was happy at that moment. Not only was Nick okay with receiving death threats from my uncles but now he was actually going to spend time with my little cousins. He was proving to me that not only did he care about me but he also cared for my family.

"You're going to play Pretty Pretty Princess?"

"I guess so," he said. "It's me, Gracie, Chasey, and Michelle."

Chasey and Gracie were Mark's girls. Chasey was eight and always wore pigtails while Gracie was six and believed she was indeed a princess. Ariel was her favorite though I thought she looked more like Belle. Gracie has a cat in which she named it Flounder.

Uncle Mark only saw his children once in awhile. I knew in his heart that he would love to spend every ounce of time with them but being a WWE employee it isn't always possible. Sure, Uncle Mark has been spending a lot of time off but Sara, Chasey and Gracie's mom, had a rather gruesome divorce with my uncle and she does not like Michelle. Uncle Mark gets to see the girls one weekend out of the month and then has them for a week during the summer for vacation. During our flight to the island the girls couldn't contain their excitement about going to Turks and Caicos. They don't know much about Uncle Mark's job besides he works for a big company and is on TV. I don't think Sara let's the girls watch their dad whenever he's on the TV live. She has kind of always been a bitch. Michelle has always been his true love it's a shame it took him so long to realize that.

Gunner on the other hand has a good relationship with Mark. They didn't get along for awhile when Gunner was going through his rebelling stage when he was in his early teens. Now that he's grown up and really sees how demanding his father's job is he seems to be a little more understanding. I know Uncle Mark would love for Gunner to get into the business but he has always said it wasn't for him. I don't blame him, this business isn't for everyone.

"Nicky, we are going to play now!" Gracie shouted loudly and then came running toward him and he scooped her up into his arms.

Gracie was sporting a Disney Princess t-shirt and it was obvious that she adored Nick. He was a very likable guy, even with kids.

"Gracie!" Another voice shouted and the three of us turned to see Michelle. "I told you not to run by the pool. You could have slipped and fell!"

Michelle has always tried her best to be there for Gracie and Chasey and also Gunner. She never wanted to take the places of their mothers but she wanted them to know that she cared for them and loved them. I know that if Michelle planned to have kids one day she would be one helluva mom. In fact she has been more of a mom to me then any other women in my life.

Nick placed Gracie back down and she went over to apologize to Michelle. One time I babysit Chasey and Gracie for Uncle Mark and they told me how much more they liked Michelle then their own mother. I never told that to anyone, not even Michelle. I want them to love their mom just as much as they love Michelle. It would never be my place to say what the girls had told me.

"Millie," Gracie began. "Are you going to play Pretty Pretty Princess with us?"

I smiled. "I wish I could but I am going to go walk the beach. How about I play the next time you do?"

She nodded her head in approval and then she walked off with Michelle. Nick leaned down and kissed me a few times, making me giggle in the process before heading over to play his game of Pretty Pretty Princess.

That night we had a family dinner to celebrate our safe arrival to Turks and Caicos. All of the women cooked while the men set the table and played cards waiting for the announcement that dinner was ready. I only was in charge of making the salad because I'm not exactly the best cook in the world. But, I even screwed that up by cutting the tomatoes too big and Lauren asked me if I was trying to kill them by choking on the over sized tomatoes. I can't even do a simple task of making a salad.

Overall the dinner was nice and it was good to have the whole Calaway family on vacation together. Well, minus my father but he would be arriving soon, in the next few days to be exact.

Afterward we did our annual night swimming. My family isn't exactly normal, and we never have been. We would all prefer to swim at night when the stars are bright instead of during the day. Of course we love swimming when the sun is shinning but there is nothing like a good night swim. It's so peaceful and you feel safe that you've made it through another amazing day in your life.

Nick probably thought we were crazy but even if he did he didn't say anything. I loved how well he was getting along with my family and my uncles weren't being so rough on him. At around eleven Lauren and I retired back to our room. Nick was actually staying to play a game of pool with the guys and I was nervous about that. I knew my uncles had already talked to him but all I needed was them to tell him embarrassing stories or what not.

Lauren and I stayed up for a little while and talked about life. I didn't have time on the plane ride to really talk about what happened between me and Barbie with Lauren. My life had changed completely now that Barbie was no longer in my life. It felt like a part of me was gone just like how it felt when Adam and I broke up. I never wanted it to get to the point where Barbie and I fought and then ended up not speaking to each other. No matter what that girl has been my rock and she got me through so many obstacles in my life. But, I didn't plan on calling her. I knew I should apologize to her but I felt that Barbie should do it first.

Lauren ended up falling asleep and Nick still wasn't back so I went for a walk. Lauren and I did go on our beach adventure, as she had called it, but I didn't have the chance to explore the villa that we were staying in.

I slipped on my favorite pair of slippers and closed the door behind me as quietly as I could. I took a deep breath and just walked. I passed the game room and did my best not to get caught by my uncles and Nick. I went inside the main part of the villa and found Michelle and my Aunt Emma eating ice cream out of the carton and I declined their invitation to join them. Afterward I found a hammock that looked out to the ocean and laid down on it. I closed my eyes and listened to the crashing of the waves in the background.

Turks and Caicos was going to be peaceful, and calm and I knew I needed this vacation to figure out what my next move would be in my life. Even if I didn't want to admit it I knew that I would return back to the WWE and go with whatever storyline Vince has in store for me next. I would end up working things out with Barbie and hope our friendship could return back to normal. I would continue to do my best on forgetting Adam and focus on the great guy that was with me at this moment. Inside my heart I realized that forgetting Adam completely meant having to face him in person. I needed closure and whether or not he was as open for us to talk I could feel it in my heart that I needed to see him one last time for my life to be okay again. In other words I wanted to see his smile and his blond hair and his strong arms that use to wrap around me when I was scared or angry at him. I just wanted to see him.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday night when my father showed up for the Calaway family vacation. I didn't know he was there until I got back from the beach with my little cousins Leah, Mia, and Chasey and of course, Nick.<p>

My dad was with a woman and two teenage boys. It doesn't take a genius to realize what this situation was. You see my father works for a company that makes him travel quite often. When I was growing up he asked his bosses that he not travel often and on those rare occasions I would stay at my Uncle Tim's house. After I graduated high school and moved out he was able to travel more then ever before. About a year ago he went off to Spain and didn't come back until this very moment. He had met someone and I was learning about it now.

The woman he was with could be described as the definition of beautiful. She was tall, and had very tan skin. Her long black hair was wavy and her fingernails were painted a dark red. She looked exotic and yet sweet. I assumed that the two boys were her sons, unless my dad adopted them which wouldn't exactly surprise me at this point.

Gran was talking to the four of them and showing her Grandma smile. She patted her son on the back and glanced behind her to see me. My little cousins ran off so only Nick and I were left. We could have just kept walking and went back to our room but I couldn't do that with my Gran watching. I never wanted to disappoint her.

"Is that your dad?" Nick asked me as he kept his hand on the small of my back.

"Yeah, it is."

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I looked up at him. Nick looked worried and I smiled.

"I'm fine, you have to meet him though."

"Of course," he said.

Gran met Nick and I halfway and pulled us over to my father. He smiled at me and then leaned down to give me a hug. I stiffened at his touch but then found myself missing his hugs.

"It's good to see you," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him when he pulled away and I grabbed a hold of Nick's hand. "Dad, this is my boyfriend Nick, Nick this is my dad Joe."

Nick extended his hand for a shake which my dad accepted.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Nick said.

"You as well," he said and nodded his head.

There was a moment of silence and I looked at the two boys. They couldn't be older then Gunner, but not any younger then my other two cousins Mason and Chris. I could tell they were twins and they had dark hair and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen in my life.

"Millie," my dad said. "I would like you to meet Catalina and her sons Julian and Felix."

I shook their hands and so did Nick. I immediately felt Nick place his hand on my back and rubbed his hand in a circular motion. It always calmed me down and he knew I was stressed about this situation.

Gran took the opportunity to speak. "Millie, honey, this is your father's fiancée."

I faked a smile. "I figured, it is nice to meet you Catalina and you too Julian and Felix. But, if you'll excuse me I think Nick and I will head to our room."

I didn't give anyone time to answer before I took Nick's hand and walked off. God, why is everyone getting fucking married? This is the year of the marriages for crying out loud.

Nick and I walked back to our guest house and then to the outside shower located behind the house. I turned the knob to freezing cold and stuck my feet underneath to get all the sand off. I also needed my mind to think of something other then my father and his future wife and also my future two step brothers. I mean did I have any say in this? You would at least think Joe would have me meet this woman and her sons before he went all full out and asked her to marry him. Isn't there a rule for that?

"What's on your mind?" Nick asked.

I looked away from him and leaned my head against the wall letting the water calm me down. I wanted to open up to Nick and tell him everything. I wanted to tell him about my horrible past and why I became a Diva. I wanted there to be no secrets. But I just couldn't get myself to speak. Besides my family Barbie, Lauren, and well Adam are the only people who know why I am the way I am. Some people in the business such as Punk, Maryse, and Gail had a pretty good idea but never pushed me to discuss it. I wanted Nick to understand me and I had to let him in fully.

"I can't talk about it right now," I mumbled and Nick wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" He whispered in my ear.

"Of course, but I can't tell you when I'm standing outside in a shower."

He laughed and turned me around to face him. He kissed me deeply and passionately and all my worries faded away. I was happy that Nick wasn't pushing the subject and I was positive that I'd tell him it all later. But right now I was going to be with my boyfriend in every sense possible.

* * *

><p>After dinner on Thursday night I went to the fitnessmassage room with Lauren. Nick was with Gunner, Mason and Chris while the rest of my family was speaking to my father, his new fiancée, and future step-sons. I got through dinner but afterward I didn't want anything to do with any of them. I know that's selfish and childish but it was hard to see my father be a completely different person then the one I grew up knowing.

Lauren and I decided to workout to get our minds off everything. It's weird because when I am tense or upset Lauren can always feel it. And the same goes for me with Lauren. I swear we are sisters.

I also hadn't worked out since I left for Texas on Monday. I thought I wouldn't want to workout but my body needed it. I would never fully give up training no matter what. If things continued with Nick I wouldn't mind going to the gym with him. There is nothing like feeling good after an intense workout, though I complain through the whole thing.

"So you had no idea about Catalina?" Lauren asked as she began some cardio on one of the treadmills.

"I had a pretty good idea about it but I never thought it was as serious as marriage."

"Well he did spend about a year in Spain."

"I know, I thought he would tell me about it…But I guess not."

"Maybe he wanted to make sure it was serious enough before he said anything. I mean no offense but the last time your father saw you, you were with Adam and now you are with Nick. I am sure he was just as shocked as you were."

I knew Lauren was right. Here I was freaking out about the fact that my father actually found someone and yet he had just met Nick for the first time. My father and I had both kept secrets about our love lives until now.

"He seemed okay about meeting Nick," I said.

"You seemed okay about meeting Catalina, Julian, and Felix but you're still upset. I can read people Millie, and your dad is feeling the same way. You have to talk to him. You have to say how you feel."

"What if he doesn't listen to me?"

"He's your dad of course he is going to listen to what you have to say. Just promise me you'll talk to him."

I plopped down on the floor and sat Indian style. Lauren stopped walking on the treadmill and gave me a serious look.

"I'll talk to him," I said and she clapped her hands.

"Good, and talk to Nick."

"Talk to Nick, about what?"

"You know everything. You can't have secrets with him. He needs to know. I can see how much he cares about you…He isn't going to tell anyone."

"How do you know this Lauren?"

"I just know everything," she said like it was the most natural answer. "I know you've only been dating him for about a month and a half but he cares. Tell him everything."

I didn't answer Lauren because I knew, again, she was right. Instead I continued my workout and hoped I would have time to give Nick the truth.


	43. Turks and Caicos Part 2

Author's Note: Part 2 of Millie's vacation! Pretty intense stuff, enjoy (:

* * *

><p>About two hours later after I showered and repainted my nails and Chasey's also I went over to the game room. Nick and Gunner were in there playing a game of pool and laughing. I wanted some personal time with Nick before he left tomorrow morning for a house show in Texas. I was going to see him back in Los Angeles on Wednesday but I was still going to miss him. I had gotten so used to always being with him, but now that time was over.<p>

"Hey guys," I said and took a seat on the couch.

"Millie, hey, do you want to play a game with us?" Gunner asked me.

"No, I just came to talk to Nick but thanks though."

Gunner's mouth turned into an O shaped and then he smirked. "You want some time with your boyfriend, I got you. I'll leave so you can _talk_ to your boyfriend."

I gave him a look. Eighteen year olds have such perverted minds I must say that. Gunner dropped his pool stick and headed out of the game room. I let out a breath and could hear the crashing of the waves in the distance.

"What I'm about to tell you, isn't exactly easy for me to go back to," I started and looked up at Nick. He looked curious yet worried. He walked over and sat next to me on the couch.

"I'm listening," he said. "You can stop whenever you want."

I nodded. "You see I don't hate my father, I never did. I hate my mother, Sharon. When I was twelve years old my parents got a divorce. It was a gruesome divorce and the courts decided that my father could give me a better life then Sharon. So, they set up an agreement where I would see her two weekends out of the month and the rest of the time I lived with my dad. I thought it was an okay idea but I would have loved to live with Sharon instead of my father but that wasn't happening. It took some serious getting used to with the whole divorce situation, I thought I was never going to be normal again and that scared me. Sharon moved a couple towns over and picked up a job as a waitress to support the little apartment she started renting out. I liked going with her on the weekends and we always did fun things. I used to cry to my dad and say that I didn't want to live with him anymore and that Sharon was better then him. I realize now that I hurt him by saying those things and I regret it everyday. It had been a year already and things seemed to be on the right track for everyone. Until, I turned thirteen."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and grabbed Nick's hand to play with. I needed something to distract me so I wouldn't start crying. I said, "I had noticed Sharon was getting a lot thinner then what she normally looked like. I figured it was just her work schedule and what not or maybe it was her creepy boyfriend Marcus that she was dating, I don't know. One day she told me I was too heavy and that I needed to be skinny like her. Every time I saw her she was pressuring me to be thin and finally it was too much and I wanted to make her happy. So, I started throwing up my food. I thought it was the only option I had. If I ate whatever I wanted and then went to the bathroom to throw it all up then I'd get skinny. Plus, my dad wouldn't have noticed anything different and Sharon would get what she wanted from me. I wanted her to be proud of me and if being skinny meant she was proud of me then that's what I was going to do. I was so naïve back then I didn't realize exactly what I was doing to my body and it got so bad that I'd tell myself I wasn't going to throw up my food after I ate and I'd binge forever, and then I felt guilty about all the calories I just consumed and just head back to the bathroom."

Nick looked away from me for a second and I figured at that moment he wouldn't want to hear anymore. "So you had-"

"Bulimia," I finished his sentence. "No one knew about it for a really long time, but I think Sharon always knew. She was happy I was skinny and I just told her I was dieting but she knew and so did Gran. When I was fifteen I went to Gran's house for a month during the summer. Gran is one of the few women who can sense a problem in someone's life. When I got there I was scared that she'd found out and she did. One night after dinner I went to the bathroom and she came up behind me and caught me. She was heartbroken and she made me tell her why I was doing this to my body. I confessed everything to her but I made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't want to risk not seeing Sharon, and I know that's crazy but I was only fifteen and I needed a mother figure in my life."

I looked down at mine and Nick's interlaced hands and I scooted closer to him. "Gran wasn't going to let me off the hook that easy though. She and I flew back to Texas and we sat down with my dad and I told him I needed help. A week later I started treatment in a rehab facility. I was on the path to becoming a new me. I learned so much in rehab and the people I met inspired me. I had undying support from my dad, Gran, my uncles, aunts, cousins, and Lauren…What I got from them was what I needed to help me to get healthy again."

Nick nodded his head and I continued. "I was in rehab for five months and not once did Sharon come to see me. I was hurt, I was but I figured she didn't want to see me because she was the one who had done that to me. I was too busy listening to her bitch how fat I was that I risked my own well being to become thin and make her happy. When I left rehab I went back home and spent most of my sophomore year being home schooled by my Aunt Shannon. I still had no contact with Sharon until she called my dad one day and asked to have lunch with the two of us. While I was in rehab my father informed me that Sharon wasn't well and I figured it had something to do with her boyfriend Marcus. He is the definition of scum and every time I was in the same room as him I always felt uncomfortable and violated though he never did anything to me. I was hoping that at lunch my mom was going to say how she was getting her life back on track and she no longer was with Marcus."

"Was she?" Nick asked.

"She said she was. She told my dad and me that she was clean and Marcus was no longer in her life. She said that she got a new job and a better apartment to live in. She wanted to focus on our relationship as mother and daughter and I couldn't help but forgive her. In my mind Sharon was willing to be my mother and that's what I wanted. I was stupid at the time but she was my mom. How could I just give up on her when she seemed to be trying so hard?"

I grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and folded it in my hands, just in case a few tears fall. "My dad didn't want me to sleep at my Sharon's house until he was completely sure that she was safe to be with. Most of the time we met up for lunch or day trips and I was happy. She wasn't criticizing me about my weight or anything like that and my life was as normal as it ever could be.

"On my seventeenth birthday I had a birthday party at a local restaurant and my Sharon came. It was a great night for me and afterward she offered to have me spend the night at her house because she wanted to give me a few presents that she had. I knew my dad didn't like the idea but he said yes because I was so sure that everything was going to be fine. This was the first time I was at her new apartment and I was surprised to see that she had set up a guest bedroom for me. I opened the few presents she had gotten me and then we watched a few movies. I went to bed around eleven only to be woken up by some loud banging. I was too nervous to get up and go see what was going on but I heard a lot of screaming. I knew Marcus was back and Sharon was fighting with him. I hid under my blankets and I ended up putting 911 on my phone just incase something happened, whether it was with Sharon or me.

"Marcus ended up coming into the room I was in. He had a bat with him and a knife. I was so scared and Sharon she was letting him attack me. As soon as he was in the room I hit send on my phone and before I knew it he was hitting me with the bat and I felt the knife in my knee. The last thing I remember is seeing Sharon standing at the door and she had this satisfied look on her face. Marcus got a good hit to my head and I was knocked unconscious."

Nick's jaw dropped and he reached out to touch my cheek. It had been such a long time since I talked about my past and in a way it felt good to get it out. I've kept so many secrets from my past that no one exactly knows the true me. I hate baseball because of the use of bats. I'm a horrible cook because I can't stand the fact that I need to use a knife. I eat whenever I want because I never want to go back to the person I was.

"Millie, I don't even know what to say…" Nick trailed off.

"It's okay," I said and smiled softly. "I was in a coma for a month and a half after that night. My dad told me that the cops got my call and showed up to the house just in time to arrest Marcus. Apparently Sharon was at my side and stated that Marcus had broken in and threatened to kill her before attacking me. It was like she was hiding the fact that she was apart of it. When I woke up from my coma I was still really sick and I had to learn how to do simple things. It was actually a miracle that I even woke up. The doctor told my family that my head injury was very severe and if I did wake up I wouldn't be normal anymore and I'd probably need care for the rest of my life. But, I'm always shocking everyone and I woke up and I turned out okay. Of course, there was more rehab and this time it was a much longer extent."

I sighed. "For the longest time I didn't remember what happened the night I was attacked. I knew Marcus did it but remembering Sharon there was much harder. Marcus got charged and he's in jail, still. Sharon she got nothing and after that I cut off all ties from her. First she had put me in rehab for bulimia and now she was putting me in to learn how to write again and walk again. My life has never been the same after that."

"Millie, why are you letting me know all this?" Nick asked.

"I trust you Nick, and I don't trust many people. I don't know if you know but I suffer from panic attacks, I actually have a disorder."

"I heard about it around the locker room but none of us believed it. Your uncle used to get really offensive when anyone brought it up. I should have known then it was true."

I nodded my head. "The whole incident really affected me but this is me. I have a rough past and I used to have bulimia and I was in coma and I went to rehab twice. I have a panic disorder and everyday I am thankful for being alive."

Nick didn't say anything before he reached over and captured my lips with his. It was the sweetest most meaningful kiss I had ever received in my life. It was like I knew that after everything I just said to Nick he still accepted me as the woman that I was today. My past was my past and since then I've gone above and beyond to make sure I never turn into the woman that my mother was. I was strong and fearless and brave. I was the person that I've always wanted to be though I got here in a rough way.

Nick leaned me down onto the couch so his body was on top of mine. I ran my fingers through his hair and then wrapped my hands around his neck to pull him even closer to me. Nick broke the kiss and left a trail of small kisses from my jaw, down my neck, and to the start of my chest. I closed my eyes and breathed out.

"Nick," I whispered.

"Yeah, Millie?"

"You have to promise me that you'll keep this between me and you."

He smiled. "I promise."

* * *

><p>"So are you going to go back?" Michelle asked me as she took a sip of her coffee.<p>

I had just gotten back from dropping off Nick at the airport and when I arrived back at the villa I found only Michelle and Uncle Mark up. They both were sitting at a table in the veranda and I decided to join them for coffee. I hadn't had time to tell Uncle Mark and Michelle that I took some time of from wrestling. Michelle seemed to be a lot more understanding then Uncle Mark. But, Uncle Mark is a very serious man and he probably thought I was stupid for leaving.

"Maybe, I think I will but I just need to do what I need to do before I go back," I replied.

"And what is that exactly?" Uncle Mark asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just want to see if there are other options out there for me. I love the company don't get me wrong but I'm twenty-seven years and I don't want my life to pass by me and then years from now wish I took other opportunities. I'm trying to see if I love the company enough to where I can't live without it. Also, I need to fix things."

"What do you mean by fix things?" Michelle asked.

At that moment Joe walked outside. "Well for starters I could work on my relationship with my dad."

Uncle Mark glanced over at Michelle and she nodded. "We'll leave you two to talk."

Uncle Mark and Michelle stood up as if on cue and then headed back inside. I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear as my father approached me. He looked tired and yet happy. This past year after my dad went off to Spain I always felt that he left because of me. I definitely didn't make it easy for him to raise me. He must have always felt that something bad was always happening to me. I had put it in my mind that Joe left for Spain to get away from me, to forget about me, to push me away. He wasn't there when I needed him like he was when I was growing up. I missed him but was upset with him for no good reason.

"Nick leave?" He asked and pulled out a chair to sit down.

"I just dropped him off at the airport he didn't want to wake anyone since his flight was so early."

"He's nice a guy…When did you break up with Adam?"

I looked away. "Early April, we got into a really big fight…I told him I hated him."

Joe sighed and folded his hands and leaned over slightly in his seat so he could look at me. "You didn't mean it so why did you say it."

"Because at the time I thought I did. I moved on though and I have Nick, things are okay now."

"You took time off because you are going to go see Adam, right?"

I glanced up at him. "That's not it."

"Really, so why did you take time off Millie? You were never one to give up just because. Plus, I'm not going to believe that bullshit you told Mark and Michelle about wanting other opportunities."

I put my hand on my face. "Fine, you're right. I took the time of mostly because I need to think of a way to see Adam. I know it's a horrible reason to leave but I need to see him. I feel like the only way I'm going to get complete closure is by apologizing to him. He needs to know I'm sorry."

"Millie, the easiest way to see him is by getting on a plane and flying to North Carolina and showing up to his house and talking to him. You've always been headstrong and stubborn I can't believe it's taken you this long in the first place to see him."

"He's with someone."

"And so are you."

"Why are you giving me love advice? This is coming from the man that didn't even tell me he was getting married or that he was living in Spain."

"I'm not living in Spain, Millie. I didn't even plan to stay as long as I did. One day I was out for some sight seeing and I met Catalina. I don't want to sound cheesy but when I looked at her it was like a spark ran through out me to her. I know it's totally cliché but it felt like love at first sight. I just wanted to get to know her and talk to her. Ever since that day I've been with her. I love her Millie, and she is going to be my wife."

"I'm happy for you Dad, don't get me wrong. But you never even called me while you were away. I thought you didn't want me in your life anymore."

"You remember that old saying the phone works both ways?" He asked.

I nodded. "I know, but you're the dad I thought you would have made an effort."

"And you wouldn't have to make any effort?"

"No…I just…I don't know."

"Listen to me Millie, I'm back. I'm not going back to Spain and Catalina, Julian, and Felix are going to live with me now. I'm sorry that I never told you about them, it was my fault. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you, and not being around. I'm here now though…I never stopped being your dad. I love you."

I smiled. "I'm sorry too…I'm glad you found someone. I like Catalina, she's nice. And I'm glad your back home, I missed you."

Joe smiled back at me and leaned over to give me a hug. In less then a week I let Nick see the real me and I had my dad back in my life. I was slowly but surely doing the things I needed to do when I took time off in the first place. If I kept this up I'd be back to work before I knew it.


	44. The Scrapbook

Author's Note: Not too sure how many people still read this story but I'm still going to post chapters! Updates will take place every **Thursday** and **Sunday** so you guys have something to look forward to! (: I hope you like this chapter and I must say that things are looking up for Millie. Adam will be in the story soon, like literally in three chapters! WOO WOO WOO!

* * *

><p>July 12, 2011<p>

"I'm gonna make chicken, I'm gonna make chicken, and I'm gonna make sure I cook it all the wayyyyyy," I sang to myself and threw a few pieces of raw chicken into a bowl.

"Ugh, so gross," I said and shuttered. "I am going to throw up."

I cracked two eggs and then poured some flour into another bowl. I read the instructions on the paper that my Aunt Doris gave me for her recipe of fried chicken. I am not a cook by any means but I so badly wanted to make dinner for Nick. I know chicken isn't the easiest thing to start off with but I wanted to prove that if I set my mind to something I could accomplish it.

It's been exactly three weeks since my vacation in Turks and Caicos. The relationship I had with my father could not be better. I have become close with Julian and Felix and I've been giving them some pointers and advice about living in the United States. They both were going to be home schooled for their senior year and I figured that was a good idea. I had lunch with Catalina once since the vacation and she isn't half bad. I could see why my father likes her so much. Catalina is so flawless and incredible that it's so hard to point out anything wrong with her. She looks like a supermodel and acts like a true genuine person.

Lauren and I made sure to keep in touch more often now that she was back in New York and I was in Los Angeles. Toward the end of the month we set up a weekend for me to fly out and see her. Uncle Mark and Michelle went back to their regular lives and as of lately I haven't been talking to them as much as I usually do. It's not that I don't want to talk to them but I know they need space from me. I can be a little too clingy.

I went to the doctor a couple days after I got back for my fainting spells. I actually didn't plan to go considering I didn't have any while in Turks and Caicos but it was like as soon as I hit US soil my body jumped right back into it. I was getting dizzy a lot and stopped myself from fainting more then once. Maryse went with me to the doctor and I was shocked to find out that my symptoms went back to my panic disorder. The doctor said that when your body gets used to something it eventually gets sick of it and wants something different. For example, I used to get sweaty, have shortness of breath, and a rapid heartbeat. Now my body decided to change shit up and thought dizziness, fainting, and nausea was better. It's weird because all those times I never knew I was actually having a panic attack. It was like my body was so focused on the other symptoms that I had no realization that I was indeed panicking. In the end, Maryse convinced me to join a support group. It's like Alcoholics Anonymous but instead for people with panic disorders. Pretty cool, right?

Barbie and Justin called off their engagement which means no more wedding. I haven't spoken to Barbie in three weeks or since the day our friendship went down the drain. A few days ago Barbie's mother called me and informed me that Justin broke off the engagement and flat out decided to end his and Barbie's two year relationship. I can't say that I didn't see it coming but I didn't exactly know what to say to Barbie's mother. Supposedly, Justin ended it early last week when Raw and SmackDown started their separate overseas tour. When Barbie's mother called it was this past Friday night and Barbie was a complete mess. She wasn't talking to anyone and she wasn't answering phone calls or texts but instead ignoring and blocking out the world. I didn't blame her, heartache fucking sucks.

I know that at that moment it would have been perfect to fly out to Tampa and fix our friendship. I would be the great best friend and bring her ice cream, soda, and candy and then the perfect set of romantic movies. We would forgive each other and hug it out and catch up on the past three weeks. Barbie and Millie would be friends again. But, that didn't happen. Instead I got off the phone with her mother and couldn't even get myself to call her or even send her a text. I wanted to, I really did but I just figured it would be best to stay away. Barbie and I both caused too much pain on each other. I didn't need to add more fuel to the fire.

Nick and I are still going strong which is the best thing in my life right now. It's hard having him travel all the time while I'm here in Los Angeles but I'm getting used to it. Nick is trying to convince me to accept Vince's offer on coming back in time for SummerSlam. I already knew I was attending the four day list of events for certain reasons. If I accepted his offer I would turn heel and end up joining an alliance with a future set of Divas (unsure of who) that will turn against Kelly Kelly. I'd most likely hide out in the crowd during the Divas match at SummerSlam and then attack. It seemed fun but I still didn't feel like I was accomplishing the purpose of taking time off in the first place.

All I have been doing these past few weeks is eating, working out, watching movies, going on walks, spending the little time I have with Nick, shopping every once in a while, and trying not to think about how I turn twenty-eight on July 17th. Yes, I turn twenty-eight on the night of WWE's paper view Money in the Bank. How exciting is that? Gag me. Nick is also trying to convince me to go to the paper view with him so I don't spend my birthday by myself. I would rather be home eating and sleeping then have to dress up and attend a paper view.

"Babe! I'm home!" Nick's voice rang through out my house I jumped flinging flour and nasty egg all over the place.

"Fuck," I groaned and grabbed a paper towel to clean up the mess. I hadn't gotten any further in my attempt to make Nick dinner and I gave up. I slumped to the floor and leaned up against one of the walls. The kitchen was a complete mess and I knew I failed.

"Millie? Where are you?" Nick called out and I heard him walking down the hallway.

"I'm in the kitchen, don't come in here!" I shouted but I knew that wouldn't stop him.

Soon enough Nick entered the kitchen with a smirk on his face. He was wearing fitted denim jeans that I loved on him, a white polo shirt and a baseball hat. He looked so good compared to myself. Here I was with flour and egg in my hair and still sporting my pajama bottoms and tank top from last night. I was gross.

"What happened in here?" He asked.

I covered my face with my hands. "I was trying to make you dinner." I heard him laugh. "It's not funny! I was trying and I got nowhere."

"Awe baby," he said and sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around me. "Its fine, I can help with the rest."

"No, I wanted to do this for you and I failed. I will never be a housewife."

Nick laughed again. "Millie, I never pictured you as a housewife. I love you for trying, it means a lot to me that you were willing to cook me dinner though you happen to be one of the worst cooks in America."

I rolled my eyes. "I need Gail's boyfriend to give me some pointers."

Gail Kim's boyfriend was Robert Irvine, you know the really good looking English guy who is a world famous cook? I think they even have a show called Worst Cooks in America. That may be my next move.

"I can teach you Millie. I am an excellent cook. Now let's see how much we can salvage with what you've already done. Okay?"

I nodded my head and he helped me up to my feet. I kissed him and could feel his lips turn up into a smile.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too our bed was so lonely without you."

He smiled and he taught me how to cook fried chicken for the next hour. Of course we joked around and ended up having a full on wrestling match in the middle of the kitchen. I had Nick in a headlock when the timer went off that the rice was ready. I let go of him and took the cover off of the pot.

"Is it done?" He asked and I could feel his body next to me.

"It looks done, I mean its rice."

Finally, at around eight o'clock Nick and I were finally eating dinner. We did a pretty damn good job and I was proud. I had to give Nick all the credit though I just stood around and watched.

After dinner we went to the bedroom where I watched TV and Nick unpacked. We talked about other things then wrestling before Nick pulled out a wrapped box.

"What the heck is that?" I asked him.

"I forgot about this, it's a gift from Barbie for your birthday."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"It's a gift from Barbie. She gave it to me last night and said she knew she wasn't going to see you on your birthday but she had this for you. She asked me to give it to you, so here it is."

Nick handed me the gift and I held it in my hands. I wanted to open it but then again I didn't. It was probably just a shirt she picked up for me or maybe a few books, or even knee high socks. It could wait. I reached over and placed it on my nightstand.

"You aren't going to open it?" Nick asked.

"Not right now," I replied.

"Millie, she's trying. You have to forgive her sooner or later."

"I know that, I just don't feel like opening it. Besides it's not even my birthday yet."

Nick laughed. "You're ridiculous."

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch the end of True Blood."

"How can you watch this shit?"

"Shut up!" I shouted and focused on the TV.

Later that night at around two AM I found myself unable to sleep. My head was on Nick's chest and I could hear his steady heartbeat, which wasn't even helping me to fall asleep. I carefully maneuvered myself from his hold and crawled out of bed. I grabbed the present from Barbie and tiptoed out of the bedroom. I went into the kitchen and made a cup of tea while eyeing the present. I had no idea what it could be. Barbie was always known for giving crazy presents for birthdays. Now that I think of it, it's probably a hate letter.

When my tea was done I took the cup and present and went into my office. My office was my pride and glory. On the wall it held my Women's Championship Belt and had a space waiting for my Diva's belt. I had pictures up of some of my favorite matches and endless book shelves filled with magazines and books I've read over the years.

I sat down at my desk and turned the lamp on filling the room with light. I took a sip of my tea and decided to go for it. I ripped the wrapping off and lifted the top of the box to find a letter. I opened it carefully and read it.

_Millie,_

If you're reading this letter that means you care enough to see what I got you for your birthday. It also means that you're greedy and you probably thought I got you another pair of knee high socks. Unfortunately that's not it. It's been three weeks since we have last spoke and it's killing me. I miss you Millie. I am so sorry for everything I ever said to you. I never meant a word. In fact you are the exact opposite. You just so happen to be the STRONGEST woman I know. You have overcome so many obstacles and I regret ever saying that you were worthless and unwanted. Now that you aren't around I've come to realize how well appreciated you are around here. I'm not the only one who thinks the Divas locker room is just a little too quiet these days. We miss you. I know this letter won't change your mind and if you don't ever want to talk to me again I understand. But all I want to say is that I love you and I just really want my best friend back in my life. Please Millie, forgive me.

PS. Your gift...I've been working on it for months. I hope you like it.

I hadn't even realized that I was holding my breath until the letter dropped from my hands. I was crying and I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand.

"Breath Millie," I mumbled to myself and moved the tissue paper around to find my present.

It was a scrapbook with the cover reading in red script B + M and a picture of Barbie and I was placed in the holder. It was the very first photo ever taken of us and it was from my Polaroid camera that I use to carry around everywhere. I had given the picture to Barbie because she loved it so much.

I pretty much balled my eyes out while I looked at the scrapbook. Some pages were of matches she and I shared, some were of pictures from when we would travel together. There was a page dedicated to our massive sleepover that we came up with after the power went out in a hotel we were staying at with some other Divas. There were tons of photos of backstage moments and last minute photos from the gorilla position before we went out to kick butt. It seemed like every photo that was taken in the five years that I've known Barbie was in this book. She had even gone as far as putting in our embarrassing photos from a night we got really wasted.

Toward the end of the book was a bunch of newer photos. The last couple of photos consisted of our time at SmackDown, the tour in France, and the very last photo that was taken of us. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about this photo. After mine and Barbie's match on Raw where she won the title I waited backstage to congratulate her one last time. It's like a ritual us Divas have and it would have been a big no no if I walked off without seeing Barbie. I don't even remember who snapped this picture but you could see on both of our faces that nothing could break us apart. I was genuinely happy for Barbie and she was genuinely sorry. God, I can't believe I forgot about this...I must have been so pissed that I wasn't even thinking straight.

On the very last page was a quote. It read: _You're my friend, my companion through good times and bad, my friend, my buddy, through happy and sad, beside me you stand, beside me you walk, you're there to listen, you're there to talk, with happiness, with smiles, with pain and tears, I now you'll be there throughout the years._

"Millie, are you okay?" I looked up to see a disoriented Nick who must have realized I wasn't in bed with him anymore and he could probably hear my crying.

"I'm coming with you on Sunday for Money in the Bank."


	45. Birthday

Author's Note: I am super sorry if there are some grammatical errors in this chapter, I was able to read through it quickly but I am on such a time schedule tonight. Well here is the Sunday update, woo woo woo! I am proud to say that Adam WILL be in the next chapter, it's okay throw yourself a little dance party. It's completely acceptable. Can't wait for you guys to see how the end of this story will play out over the next few chapters. Thanks for reading and review! (:

* * *

><p>"No! Stop! I'm not going!" I shouted and kicked Nick in the thigh and I heard him grunt.<p>

"Oh my God, Millie get the hell out of bed. I'm leaving for the arena in twenty minutes and you are coming with me even if I have to drag you out of bed and carry you."

"Fuck off," I said into my pillow but I knew Nick heard me.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Nick asked and suddenly he was on top of me and he tickled my sides.

I started laughing. "Nick! Stop it!"

"I'll stop when you say you'll go."

His fingers moved up toward the middle of my stomach and I laughed again. "Alright, alright, I will go."

Nick stopped and leaned down to kiss me. "Wow, if I knew tickling you would get you to say yes I'd use that tact all the time."

I pushed his body off of me and he fell off the bed. I sat up and stared at his figure on the ground. "I need a half hour to get ready. Okay?"

"A half hour it is."

I had already showered this morning so I walked over to my bag and pulled out my hair straightener, I think I might go straight today since it is my birthday. Last night there was a house show in Milwaukee, Wisconsin but I convinced Nick to let me stay at the hotel. I couldn't risk seeing anyone and I wanted to make sure I was one-hundred percent positive that I wanted to see everyone that I haven't seen in over a month. No one knew I was going to be traveling with Nick for these few days and I was okay with that.

"You think Vince will get pissed if I show up to the arena tonight even though I'm not working with the company right now?" I asked. "I think it may be best if I just stay here tonight."

"No," Nick said firmly. "You're going you already promised me you would."

"I know that but now that I think of it I'm not exactly allowed to show up just randomly. I told Vince I needed the time off and he's probably going to be pissed when he sees me. I can't go."

"I knew you were going to say this so I actually talked to Vince."

I stopped straightening my hair to look at him. "You talked to Vince?"

"Yeah, he told me that he was actually hoping you'd come. He really wants to talk about your new contract."

"A new contract?"

"Well it's just a longer extent to the one you have now. He asked me to make sure you come actually," he said with a laugh. "Vince told me you weren't returning any calls to him or Stephanie or John…You have to give them an answer."

"What do you mean by answer?"

"I mean, you have to tell Vince tonight whether or not you are going to accept a new contract or leave."

"This doesn't make sense, I told Vince when I left that I was taking some time off and that I would be back when I'm ready."

"No offense babe, but the world doesn't revolve around when Millie wants to come back to work."

I sighed. "I guess you're right."

He smirked. "I don't know much about it but you have to come tonight. Not just for the contract deal but also because it's your birthday and I know a bunch of people who want to see you."

"You told people I was coming?"

He shrugged. "I couldn't contain my excitement."

I finished straightening my hair and applied some makeup. "I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Well now that I have to make my decision whether or not I'm going to continue being or Diva not in less then I don't know three hours."

Nick didn't answer me for a second as I rummaged in my makeup bag for some blush. "You are going to sign the contract right? You are going to keep being a Diva right?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Millie, are you kidding me right now?"

"Why are you getting so angry?"

Nick's phone began to ring ending the conversation. He took his phone and walked out of the room leaving me to myself. I sighed and took a deep breath. Of course I would sign the contract, I was positive I would. But I still had my doubts. For example, what if I didn't work out my issues with Barbie? What if Vince ditches the heel turn? What if I have a match every once in a blue moon? Was it even worth it to go back? I've been doing this for six years. Had I made the impact I've always wished to accomplish?

I grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans and a shiny glittery top and went into the bathroom to change. When I was done Nick was just coming back into the room. We didn't speak for a minute or two.

"Will you help me put on my necklace?"

For my birthday Nick had gotten me a beautiful heart necklace from Tiffany & Co. He also took me out to dinner the night before and when I woke up this morning I had a bouquet of white roses waiting for me. Everything he had gotten me and done for me was something I'd never forget.

My dad, Catalina, Julian, and Felix called me and sang happy birthday. My dad said they sent me a gift but I knew I wouldn't get it till I was back in LA. I really appreciated that they all found time to call me. I had also received tons of phone calls from other family members and Lauren.

After Nick had clasped my necklace and it fell loosely around my neck I slipped on a pair of flats and grabbed my purse. I was good to go. Nick and I held hands the whole way to our rental car.

"Can I drive?" I asked him.

"You want to?" He asked in return.

"Yeah, throw me the keys."

The ride to the arena was quick and I wondered why Nick wanted to head there so early. Sadly, Nick didn't have a match tonight though he was still United States Champion. Last time Nick had talked about it he told me he was starting up a feud with Kevin and Vickie was going to stop managing him for Jack. I thought the storyline would be interesting and I was actually excited to see how it pans out over the next couple of weeks.

When I pulled into the parking lot of the arena I was instructed to pull into the parking lot for all WWE employees. There were fans around and I when I parked the car I got out and grabbed my bag from the backseat. When Nick was done getting his gym bag from the trunk we headed into the arena.

The halls were completely empty and I thought where everyone is?

"Want to head to catering real fast?" Nick asked me.

"Sure, I don't care."

I pulled out my phone and did my best to calm my nerves. I was going to see so many people, including Barbie. What do I even say when I see her? Sorry Justin dumped you? Sorry you aren't getting married anymore? Sorry for not being there for you?

Nick held open the door for me to enter catering and I walked in.

"SURPRISE!"

I stumbled backward and Nick put his arms around me. A mother fucking surprise party, I should have known! I couldn't help but smile as Maryse, Nat, and Beth walked up to me. I hugged them all and looked around the room. Everyone was here, even Paul and Stephanie which was saying something. But I couldn't help but think why did I deserve a surprise party? I wasn't anything special.

Yet I put a smile on my face and walked around the room as I hugged and thanked everyone. I had noticed that Barbie wasn't around and that gave me more time to prepare myself for seeing her. I opened up some presents that people had given me and it was turning out to be a good birthday.

Nikki and Brie bought me a gift certificate for a spa day which I thought was nice even though I knew Nikki didn't like me much anymore because I'm dating her ex. Maryse made me a basket filled with goodies such as cupcake mix, flip flops, a picture of the two of us at the beach, and a book on interpreting your dreams. Mike bought me a Ninja Turtles t-shirt and I loved it.

Beth painted me a picture of the ocean on a canvas she was such a good painter. Nat and TJ bought me a Starbucks gift card and so did Cody, Matt, and Melina. They all knew me so well. I wasn't surprised when Ryder gave me a Long Island shot glass or how Punk bought me a comic book with the main character being a woman who he thought looked just like me, hey as long as she kicks ass then it was a cool gift.

I was off to the side with Eve who had given me a bracelet when Jay approached me.

"Happy Birthday Millie," he said and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks Jay, are you ready for your match tonight?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said with a chuckle. "Here's a card from Denise and I. I believe she bought you a gift card to Yankee Candle because she knows how much you love that place."

I smiled. "Thank you so much, you guys didn't have to do this."

He waved me off. "Don't mention it. Denise always enjoyed your company."

"She's real sweet, you're lucky to have her."

"I know," he said and smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot." Jay reached into his back pocket and pulled out a letter. "This would be from Adam."

My jaw dropped slightly. "This is from Adam?"

"Yeah, he asked me to give it to you. Anyway, have a great birthday. I'll see you around."

"Thanks again Jay, and tell Denise I said hello." I shoved the letter into my pocket. I would read that later or maybe not.

"Hey Millie," a voice said. I turned around and took a deep breath. "Happy Birthday."

In my mind I had so many things that I wanted to say to Barbie. But it seemed like everything washed away and instead I went over to her and just hugged her.

"Barbie, I am so sorry."

She laughed slightly. "Millie, don't worry about it. You were right about everything especially when it came to Justin."

"Don't say that, I never meant it."

I pulled away from Barbie and she was crying. "I ruined my relationship with him without even realizing it. He was so mean to me when he broke off the engagement. He said such hurtful things."

"You were always too good for him Barb, you're better off without him. You're fucking Kelly Kelly for crying out loud."

"Ha, this is true. Did you get my present?"

I nodded. "Thanks Barbie, it was great. If you wouldn't mind I think it would be best to forget everything and go back to how we were months ago. I miss that Barbie. I miss the Barbie that I could joke around with and take embarrassing photos with and act like I'm a teenager again though now I'm two years shy of thirty."

Barbie laughed and wiped a few tears away. "Stop, you're going to make yourself think you're super old when your not." I laughed. "I was such a bitch to you, I said so many hateful things and everyday I regret it. I don't know what happened to us. Everything was great on SmackDown and the week leading up to WrestleMania…Then afterward it just all went down hill."

"It isn't your fault Barb, it's me. You were right I have been a bitch to you especially. I hope you can forgive me for that."

"Of course, all I wanted was for us to be close again."

I nodded. "We have to work on our friendship."

"Ain't that the truth," she said with a laugh. "How about this, you come back to Tampa with me?"

"I might have other plans," I said and looked away from her.

"Other plans? Do tell!"

I sighed. "I'm gonna go see Adam."

Barbie's eyes grew wide. "Holy shit, you are like going to go to his house?"

"That is my plan."

"Oh my God, does Nick know?"

"No and he can't. I've been trying to think of a way to fly out to North Carolina without him knowing."

Barbie clapped her hands. "Say you are coming to Tampa! Nick will think you are with me when really you're flying out to North Carolina. It's a perfect idea."

"You don't think it's risky?"

"No way, I have your back."

I smiled and hugged Barbie. "You want to do me a favor?"

"Sure birthday girl."

"Will you come with me?"

Barbie thought for a second. "Hm let me think, ah of course I'll come with you."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"I know, and that way we can talk to."

"Great thinking and I need the support just in case things go wrong."

"Which they could if Clarissa is there," Barbie pointed out.

"Exactly my point," I replied.

"But if you need to just attack her and hit her with the stink face and then spear her so Adam sees how awesome you are at his finisher."

"I'll keep that in mind. I only think you're the best at the stink face."

She laughed. "Thanks, gotta give the fans a little booty shake."

"Very true, so are you retaining the title tonight or what?" Barbie was having a match against Brie Bella for the Divas title. I had a feeling that Barb would keep it.

"Aw Millie, you gotta wait just like everyone else."

"How long is the match? Please don't tell me it's like three minutes or something." The WWE was notorious for giving Divas under five minutes for matches at a paper view. On Raw or SmackDown it could be any where from two to three minutes. So lame but you're just lucky you get time on TV.

"It's actually about seven minutes. Nikki is going to be out there and Eve is in my corner. So of course we added some interference and what not."

"Can't have a match without some interference," I said.

She smiled. "I know. Now when are you coming back?"

"I actually have a meeting tonight with Vince. He has written up a new contract and if I like it I'll sign it and I'll be back whenever they say."

"And if you don't like it?" She asked hesitantly.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "Then I don't sign it and I'm done with the WWE."

I knew Barbie wanted to yell at me and call me stupid but she didn't not wanting to risk another fight. "So in less then a few hours we will know whether or not Millie Calaway is still a WWE Diva."

"When you say it like that it sounds so bad," I joked.

Barbie smiled. "I love you Millie, whatever decision you make I will be behind you. Just make sure you make the right one."


	46. Missing You Part 1

Author's Note: I have one thing to say about this chapter... Adam...

* * *

><p>"How many more hours do we have left?" I asked and then groaned. "I feel like we have been in this car forever!"<p>

Barbie laughed and threw her phone at me. "Check it I think we have two or three."

"Ugh, fuck my life. We should have taken a plane."

"No way, that would have been way riskier. I was so smart when I came up with the idea to drive to North Carolina."

"This has been a fourteen hour car drive."

"And you have bitched and complained the whole way. Now perk up or take a nap or something. You are annoying me."

"Barb, can we get some food or something? How about some coffee, what about coffee…Can we get coffee?"

"We had lunch like two hours ago! I guess we can stop for coffee though."

"Yes, thank you."

Barbie pulled into the next Starbucks and I practically sprinted to the door. Last night or this morning I don't know, but anyway, after Raw Barbie came up with the idea that instead of taking a plane out to North Carolina we just drive there on a fourteen hour road trip. At the time I thought it was great, this gave Barbie and I the perfect opportunity to talk about everything. We needed that for our friendship. It also gave Nick the idea that we were driving out to Florida to spend time together. Barbie pointed out that if I went to the airport with Nick and got on a plane for North Carolina he would clearly know what was up. It would also be stupid to fly to Florida and then get on another plane to head back north for North Carolina. It was much better to just drive from Green Bay, Wisconsin all the way to Asheville, North Carolina. Around midnight we started our road trip and there hasn't been a dull moment.

Barbie and I both were too hyped up on adrenaline from Raw and right after the show we got into the car and headed out. After Money in the Bank and also the night of my birthday a bunch of us headed to a club to celebrate. Barbie was still Diva's Champion, Alberto and Bryan won the MITB contracts, and Punk was the WWE Champion. Then last night Vince got fired and now Hunter is the COO. I even signed and updated my contract, shocking myself.

The main thing about this road trip was for Barbie and me to talk. We needed to get to North Carolina by Tuesday night and if we did that would give me some time to sleep and think about what I was going to say/ do when I went to Adam's house.

I think the even bigger risk was showing up to my ex-boyfriends house uninvited. Who knows, Adam could not be there. Adam could be with Clarissa and proposing to her. He could be walking his dogs, or taking a hike. I could be potentially making the biggest mistake of my life. Or I could be doing the best thing for me. I've been trying to think that it's a good thing but you can't help but think of all the negatives. It was wonderful knowing that if things didn't go well I would have Barbie by my side. It's sad that if I needed her she'd be there but when she needed me…I wasn't there for her.

Barbie and I got our coffees and she took back on the driving. We had been on and off with driving for hours and when we stopped for lunch a few hours ago Barbie took over. Nick had been texting me to see how our drive to Florida was and everything seemed to be okay. He didn't get suspicious about me wanting this trip with Barbie and in fact he was going to spend some time with his friends. It was working out for the best.

We were back on the highway when the car made a slight leap in the air.

"I just ran over something hope it didn't have a nail in it," Barbie stated.

I snorted. "Hope it didn't have a pulse."

Barbie fake laughed. "Ha you are so funny."

I debated what I was about to say next. "Jay gave me a letter from Adam on my birthday."

Barbie almost spit her coffee all over me. "What the fuck Millie, why haven't you told me this already? Did you read it yet?"

I shook my head. "I honestly forgot about it."

"That is such a lie."

"Fine, I remembered but I'm just afraid to open it."

"It's probably a birthday card smart one."

"Or a list of reasons why he hates me," I said.

"God, just open the damn thing!"

"No," I replied.

Barbie suddenly threw her hand and smacked me on my arm. "Barbie! Fuck you!"

"Grow a pair Millie. In less then twenty-four hours you are going to see this man and you are telling me you can't even open a damn letter? What is wrong with you?"

I sighed and went into my bag to retrieve the letter. When I pulled it out of my bag I held it for a second and then opened it. It was a blank white card with no picture on the front or a birthday cake it was completely blank. When I flipped the card open only three words were written in Adam's bold lettering. _**I miss you**_.

* * *

><p>When I pulled up to Adam's house at around eleven AM Wednesday morning I can't even describe the sudden fear and nervousness I felt. Adam's house hadn't changed since I was last here and when I stepped out of my car I could see one of his three dogs on the porch. Luger the lab barked twice and then charged at me. To be honest I had no idea whether or not he was going to attack or he remembered me and was excited to see me. Luger pranced on me and began to lick my face, I guess he was excited.<p>

"Hey buddy, I missed you," I said and bent down so I was at level with the dog. Luger whimpered and put his paw on my shoulder. "It seems like you missed me too."

I continued petting Luger until I heard the screen door open and I looked up to see Adam stepping out of his house. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and his hair was much shorter since the last I had seen him. He stopped in his tracks and ran his hand through his hair. I stood there lifeless as Luger galloped his way back to Adam.

"I'm sorry I just came here out of the blue," I said and looked down at my feet. "I just wanted to stop by."

"Were you in the neighborhood?" He asked and I felt stupid for saying what I said because I knew he would ask me that.

"Barbie and I were driving straight to Tampa. We stopped here along the way."

I could see a smirk come across his face as Luger ran over to me again and began to lick my legs. I patted his head a few times and scratched behind his ears.

"He missed you," Adam pointed out.

"I can tell," I said with a slight laugh.

"Want to take a walk?" He asked and for the first time in a long time I looked into his eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Sure," I replied.

Asheville, North Carolina is unlike any other place. It was indeed the perfect place for Adam. I knew from being with him in the past that he lived and moved to various places. He lived in Canada, the Bahamas, Florida, and North Carolina. But I just knew that he loved Asheville the most. I remember seeing it on his face whenever he would spend time at his home. He lived for the mountains, and walks with his dogs. He loved his life…With or without wrestling.

The only thing that could be heard was the crunching of sticks and leaves as Adam and I strolled through the trail behind his house. Luger ran in front of us stopping ever so often to look back at us.

"How are things with you?" Adam asked, starting a conversation that was needed.

"They are okay, you?"

"Pretty good, I'm happy."

"Well that's good, I saw you on that SyFy show…You did well."

He chuckled. "Thanks, I didn't look stupid?"

"The farthest from it, I thought you were very believable."

"You're not just saying that, right?"

I smiled. "No. You're going to be on another show right?"

"Yeah, _Haven_. I loved being there. I filmed it in Canada if you can believe that."

"Wow, Canada, that's great."

He nodded. "It was a great experience. Anyway, Jay told me you haven't been around lately on Raw. What's up with that?"

I sighed. "I just needed some time for myself. I went on vacation with my family and I ended up working things out with my dad though I know we didn't really need fixing."

"Then what did you need?"

"To see him," I said. "I think we both were afraid…Afraid to love each other, and be there for each other. When I saw him it just felt good. I missed him and now he's getting married and I'm going to have two step-brothers."

Adam looked at me. "Your dad found someone?"

I nodded. "Her names Catalina and she has two sons, Julian and Felix. They are both going to be eighteen in November. All three of them are really nice and my dad is happy which is what matters."

Luger barked a few times ahead of us and Adam called out to him. He came over to us and stayed by my side which surprised me. It felt strange being with Adam again. He and I used to take walks whenever we could and they were the greatest. But this one, this one just feels different. Yet it was different. He and I were different.

"Are you happy?" He asked, suddenly.

"I like to think so," I answered. "I have everything that I need."

"Which is?"

"A house, a family, a job, friends, and a relationship…What else do I need?"

Adam and I stopped walking and we faced each other. I forgot how short I was compared to him. I stared up at him as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I can hear it in your voice…Something's missing."

"Maybe, maybe not," I said.

At that moment we came across a hidden waterfall. My jaw dropped slightly and I wondered when Adam had found this place. It was so beautiful and I watched as Luger jumped from the cliff and plunged into the water. I looked over at Adam who was taking his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going for a swim, are you going to join me?"

"Are you kidding? The water could be contaminated or something."

He laughed. "I've been swimming in it for months and I'm fine. Come on, don't be a wimp."

"I am not a wimp, I just don't have any other clothes and I'd rather stay dry."

He smirked. "Suit yourself."

Adam ran a few feet to the edge of the cliff and jumped right in. I slowly walked toward the edge to see him floating in the water. He looked so peaceful.

"Come on Millie, the water feels great," he called out to me.

"I'm telling you there are chemicals in there! I wouldn't even be surprised if it's human waste."

"Millie, seriously, just live!"

I huffed and mumbled, "Oh my God."

I lifted my t-shirt over my head so I was left in my tank top and shorts. I slipped off my flip-flops and walked toward the edge of the cliff. I could see a smile on Adam's face and he hollered.

"Just jump, it feels great."

I took a deep breath and jumped. It felt like all of my fears were being washed away. I felt alive, and beautiful and amazing. I know that doesn't make sense considering all I did was jump into a waterfall but I think that knowing Adam was at the bottom just waiting for me made it all worth it.

When I surfaced from the water I heard Adam laughing and I turned to face him.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"I didn't think you would do it."

"I'm not that big of a wimp."

He swam closer to me and I thought for sure that at any second a part of his body would touch mine.

"I like your hair short," I said to him.

"I like yours long," he replied.

I smiled. "It's getting too long, I need a haircut."

"You going to chop it all off like you did a couple years ago?" He asked.

I stared at him. "No, I don't know how short I will go. I need to do something though, it's all apart of the change I need."

I let the water take me as I floated and stared into the sky. It was such a beautiful day.

"When do you go back?"

"SummerSlam, my contract restarts that weekend. I'm going to become a manager for a few future tag team."

"That's exciting. You aren't going after the title?"

"That's all for Beth. I much rather just stick on the sidelines and cheer on someone, besides my body actually hasn't been in the best shape lately."

"What do you mean?"

"My body, it just hurts all the time." Note to self: When I get back to LA I use Brie and Nikki's spa certificate pronto.

"You should check that out."

I was about to answer him when I suddenly felt something slide against my leg.

"AH, oh my God!" I screamed and threw myself at Adam. His arms tightened around my waist.

"Whoa there, what's wrong?"

"Something just touched me! It was so a snake or an eel! I am getting out of this water now!"

Adam laughed and didn't let go of me, not that I was complaining. I looked at him.

"I'm serious," I said. "I'm getting out of here this was such a bad idea."

"Calm down for a second, Millie. It was probably a fish."

"Or a sea creature that likes to eat human flesh."

"Your imagination hasn't changed a bit."

"No, now let's go."

I started swimming toward the exit for freedom and land when Adam pulled me back to him.

"You trust me, Millie?"

"Sometimes," I replied.

"Stay here with me for a little longer. I will protect you from anything. I promise."

"You're not scared of anything," I said.

"I know, I think I should get fearless tattooed somewhere on my skin."

I hit his chest. "Hey, it has a lot of meaning to me. It means fearless in love."

"Are you in love?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Why aren't you?"

"Because I'm just not in love…I'm with someone but that doesn't mean I love them."

"But you care for him."

"I care about a lot of people."

"That didn't answer my question," he said.

"Why should I give you an answer? I am happy, that's important right?"

He smiled. "Yeah, it is."

I hadn't even realized I was shivering until I felt Adam's hand on my back and he rubbed his hand up and down.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"It almost dinner time isn't it?"

"I would believe so."

"I should get back to Barbie."

"If you must, but I'd really like you to stay for dinner."

I looked at him. "I don't have an option do I?"

He smirked. "Nope."

* * *

><p>End Notes: PART 2 COMING SOON (:<p> 


	47. Missing You Part 2

"You guys are so going to have sex!" Barbie screamed through the phone. I pulled the device away from my ear and covered the speaker. All I need is Adam to hear this.

"Barbie, shut your fucking mouth," I whispered and walked over again to check that the bathroom door was locked.

"So I shouldn't expect you back anytime soon?" She asked.

"He's making me dinner."

"Then you are going to do the dirty deed. Are you wearing his clothes from being all wet in the water?"

"Yes? What does that have to with anything? He was being friendly."

"It's common sense, Millie. When a guy gives you his clothes to wear he is really saying 'sure you can wear my clothes but I'll rip them off with my teeth in a few hours.'"

"Why am I friends with you?"

"Because I'm the only one you would ever call when you are hiding out in your ex-boyfriends bathroom."

"This is why I love you."

She laughed. "This is also coming from the girl who just asked why we were friends."

I laughed now. "Seriously Barb, what do I do?"

"Okay, in all seriousness. Eat dinner, chit chat for a little bit longer, and then split."

"It's not that simple."

Barbie sighed. "You are making it a lot harder then it is. During dinner you tell him everything that you want to tell him. Don't leave anything out, and make sure to say sorry. If Clarissa shows up then fucking spear her like a boss and then ditch."

I didn't answer her for a minute. "You are no help."

Barbie died laughing. She really thought this was funny? I guess I did deserve this for not being there for her when Justin called off their engagement.

"I'm sorry Millie, really I am."

"I'm sure you are."

"I love you, and I believe in you. You are a strong woman, so keep your head up. Be fearless."

I smiled. Finally she was saying something right!

"I'll see you later."

"Use protection!"

I hung up my phone and looked at myself in the mirror. I combed my hair with my fingers and I groaned at how frizzy it looked. I was so stupid for going in that water now my hair will become the frizz ball that it does whenever my hair is wet and doesn't have any product. I suddenly became curious and quietly opened the mirror door. It had all the essentials of a man but nothing for a woman, hm. I opened some drawers to see Q-tips, towels, extra toothbrushes', travel bags, and ah-ha tampons. Well at least I know that Clarissa is obviously still in the picture.

I found some hairspray and sprayed a little on my hair to keep it somewhat tamed. I rolled my eyes and headed out of the bathroom. I wandered through Adam's house before I reached his kitchen. Adam had his back to me as he stood and chopped up some salad. We were going to have hamburgers, salad, and mashed potatoes because I love them so much.

"You forget where the bathroom is?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"I was admiring your new shower curtain," I said.

"Right," he said.

"Nah, I stole some hairspray. I'm guilty."

He turned around to face me. "Hairspray?"

"I have to control this thing," I replied and pointed to my hair.

"I always liked your hair natural."

"And long," I said.

He smiled. "Exactly, now do you want to help me?"

"Sure, what can I do?"

"Can you set the table?"

"That I can do," I said and headed for the cabinets that held the plates, cups, and bowls. I stopped myself for a second before I opened the cabinet door. It felt like a pain had entered me. Here I was standing in Adam's kitchen something I always used to do. I used to set the table while Adam slaved away cooking. This felt so normal and yet so far from what it actually was.

"Um Adam, how many plates am I putting out?" I figured that was my best approach.

"Just two," he said. I let out the breath I was holding, no Clarissa.

Silence filled the room as I grabbed two plates, two cups, and two bowls. I was so curious about Adam's love life, something that I didn't need to know about. Was he with Clarissa? Was he dating other women? Was he just spending his time alone? Did he really miss me? Was I really thinking about having sex with him? Does Barbie know me better than I know myself?

"How is Mark?" Adam asked, suddenly.

I placed the last bowl on the table and looked up at him. "He's good. I think he is coming back for Vengeance at the end of October."

"Oh wow, really?"

"I think so, that's what he last told me. But, it's really all up to him. You know how Vince is with him though. It's like one second he wants him to come back and then he wants him to wait and come back for WrestleMania. It's just crazy stuff. He probably won't be at Vengeance."

"You don't think he'll do it?"

"No, he's enjoying his time with Michelle."

"And how is she?"

"Happy," I said. "Whenever I talk to her she's always at the beach or with her dogs or shopping. She's just doing typical Michelle McCool stuff."

"Being flawless," Adam added.

I smiled and said, "Real talk."

Adam smiled. "How do you want your burger?"

"Well done," I said.

"Like always," he responded. "I'm going to head out and cook these. You can watch TV or something if you want."

"Alright," I said.

Adam opened the sliding glass door and walked out onto his deck as I headed into his den. It still looked the same. Cozy, brown leather couches, and smelled like cinnamon apples. I grabbed the remote from the side table and turned the TV on. I wasn't surprised to see it that it was on ESPN and I laughed to myself. I settled on _Say__Yes__to__the__Dress_.

The show was almost over when my phone began to ring in my pocket. I stood up from my seat to pull it out and it showed the Nick was calling. Oh shit.

"Fuck," I mumbled to myself.

Do I ignore it? Or do I answer? Oh man.

"Hello?" I said when I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Millie, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good I just got back from the gym. I'll probably head out soon for dinner with the guys."

"Fun, where are you going?"

"I don't know, I think Jake is cooking us something. What are you and Barbie doing?"

"Millie!" Adam shouted from the kitchen. "Dinner is done!"

Fuck times ten. "Who is that?" Nick asked.

"Oh um, we're at Barbie's friends house for dinner. I was just on the phone with my dad so there calling me to tell me dinner is ready. So, I have to go now."

"Okay, I guess. Um, call me later?"

"Yeah, sure, totally…I'll talk to you later. Bye."

I hung up the phone and closed my eyes. Whoa, I'm so dead. I headed back into the dining room just as Adam placed a pitcher of iced tea onto the table.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it was my dad just calling to say hi."

"I see," he replied.

Man, I was lying so much tonight.

I took a seat across from Adam and grabbed a cheeseburger from the plate. As we made our plates conversation was limited to 'Can you pass the ketchup?' or 'Is this enough salad?'

"So, was that your dad who really called?" Adam asked.

"No," I said. "It was uh, Nick."

"When did you two get together?" Nick always talked highly of Adam. I think everyone remembers their rivalry on SmackDown at the end of last year. It was legendary. Vickie was a bitch and banned the spear. Dolph Ziggler became World Heavyweight Champion, though he clearly didn't deserve it. Edge and Kelly Kelly teamed up numerous times in attempt to defeat Ziggler and LayCool. It was great stuff and since that time Adam and Nick have been friends.

"It was the middle of May."

"How did that come about?"

"I don't know, really. He asked me out on a date and I accepted. We've been together since then."

"Huh, that's nice."

I glared at him. "What about you? How's Clarissa?"

He stared at me. "Is that why you are here?"

"Are you excusing me of coming here just to talk shit about Clarissa?"

He didn't answer for a second. "I'm just saying Millie. Honestly, why are you here?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Millie. Why did you come here today? You didn't just want to see me. You came here for a reason."

"So what if I did. This isn't how I wanted things to end up. You think I want to be sitting here right now eating dinner with you? You think this is easy for me?"

He rudely chuckled. "You haven't changed Millie. Here you are still making everything about you! You think I want you here? I don't."

"Then why did you write me that damn letter, huh? Why would you do that to me?"

Adam's eyes grew wide. "What letter?"

"Don't act stupid, Adam. It was the letter you gave Jay. He gave it to me on my birthday."

"He gave that to you?"

"Yes, I thought you would want to see me. I mean you said you missed me."

"I can't believe he gave it to you."

"Was he not supposed to?"

"I don't know how much you know. But, I do miss you Millie. I have missed you since the day we broke up. When you walked out of the hotel that day and I was sitting there just watching you and it killed me. My heart, my mind…They were both telling me to get up and run for you. But I just couldn't do it. I was so tired, Millie. We had the strangest relationship. We fought all the time, it wasn't healthy."

I looked away from him and told myself not to cry as he went on. "These last couple of months has just been really rough and you would have known exactly what to say and what to do for me. I saw Jay and he told me that I should write you a letter, since you love them so much. After I wrote it Jay said he'd burn it. He said something about I was letting you go by doing this. I should have fucking known that he'd just give it to you."

"I'm glad he did," I said.

"Well I'm not," he responded. "That happened a month ago Millie, and since then my life is finally been fucking normal. I haven't had to deal with you and the way you act. I haven't had to deal with any of that shit. I was able to focus on my relationship with Clarissa, okay? I love her. You just showing up here today just fucked everything up."

"Why am I the one to blame? You should be blaming Jay he's the one who gave me the letter. I wouldn't have come here today if I hadn't gotten it."

"That's a lie!" He shouted and stood up from the table. He pushed his plate and ran a hand through his hair. "Why are you here Millie?"

I threw my napkin on the table and stood up. "I'm here because my life has fucking sucked too. Did you honestly think that every single day wasn't a damn marathon of my life without you? I miss you, Adam. I'm sorry that you and I have never had a normal relationship. I'm sorry that I'm a bitch and that I'm rude. I'm sorry that I care enough to come here right now and say that I'll want is to be with you. Even if you don't feel the same way, though I know you do, at least I'll know that I tried."

Adam stared at me long and hard. "This isn't simple, Millie. You can't expect for me to drop Clarissa just because you say you want to be with me."

"I'm not saying you have to, in fact I'm not saying you have to do anything. You wanted to know why I came here and I'm telling you. I'm sorry. I never meant a single word that came out of my mouth all those months ago in that hotel room. You were amazing in the ring Adam you always put on a show. And I don't regret our time together and I don't hate you. Hating you is the farthest thing from what I actually feel for you. All I want you to know is that I am sorry. If I could go back I would change everything."

Suddenly, a loud buzz was heard from upstairs. It was the laundry. Another reason why I couldn't barge out of Adam's house right now was because my clothes were in his washing machine. I was wearing a pair of his shorts and t-shirt. Thank God, the dryer sounded and I could get my clothes on and leave.

"We should probably go get that," Adam stated matter-of-factly.

"I think that would be a good idea."

I followed Adam upstairs and into his laundry room. He pulled open the dryer door and reached in to grab my clothes. When he handed them to me they were very warm and smelt like flowers. I knew from the look in Adam's eyes when he scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the next room and set me down on top of the bed that the time for fighting and disagreeing was over. When it came to our passion it conquered all.

He pinned my hands above my head and leaned down to kiss me, hot and demanding. I swirled my tongue around his, arching up against him. He released his grip and slid his hands down my arms and eventually over the swell of my breasts.

He grabbed hold of my V-neck t-shirt and ripped open the shirt. Oh my God.

I gasped against his mouth. "Someone is impatient."

"I've wanted this for a very long time," he replied and ran his thumb along my lower lip.

While holding his gaze, I licked the tip of his thumb and watched as his eyes turned dark and smoldering. He pulled the shirt off and threw it to the floor.

I didn't even have to ask as Adam stood at the foot of the bed. Quickly, he undid the buttons of his plaid shirt and shrugged it off. He still looked toned, and muscular as ever. Oh his tattoos, those were my weakness. Without hesitating, he pulled of his shoes and slid off his jeans and boxer briefs.

I propped myself on my elbows as I took in every inch of his body. He was amazing.

I crooked my finger and beckoned him back to the bed. Adam lowered himself over me, snapped open the front closure of my bra, and watched as my breasts fell free.

He eased me back onto the comforter and slid the straps of my bra over my shoulders. Our mouths came together again, and I sighed when his fingers came across the tips of my breasts. With his other hand, he spread my legs and sank his hips between them.

I moaned and pressed against him, curing my fingers through his blond hair and lifting my hips eagerly when he slid off my underwear.

He teased me with his forefinger for what felt like an eternity until finally slipping it inside of me making me gasp. Even though it felt unbelievably good, I pushed his hand away and flipped him onto his back so that I was sitting on top of him.

"I want all of you," I said.

Adam pulled me closer and kissed me passionately, I lowered myself onto him. When he was fully inside of me, I sat back and began sliding up and down. He held my hips, guiding me, moving with my rhythm.

Breathing heavily, I leaned forward and Adam took one of my breasts in his mouth. I was overwhelmed with pleasure and I knew I was close. Adam seemed to sense it, because suddenly, he grabbed my hips and held me steady, moving up into my smooth, deep thrusts.

I cried out and closed my eyes, kissing him as we both climaxed. We moved together, gasping and riding through the aftershocks, until I finally slowed to a stop and collapsed onto his chest.

We lay there for a long time, skin to skin, hearts pounding.

All I could think of was Adam. The last time I had been with him in this sense was early April. I couldn't believe I had actually forgotten how amazing it was to be with Adam. He and I always shared a sense of passion and love that no man I've ever been with could top. Was this how it felt to be with someone who you could consider your soul mate?

"You'll stay with me tonight?" Adam whispered.

"Absolutely," I said and held his hand in mine. Adam and Millie were together for tonight, and tomorrow morning all hell would break loose.


	48. Missing You Part 3

Author's Note: I just want to give everyone a heads up that there only about 3 chapters left of this story! I know, pretty sad :( BUT, I have already started planning a sequel that will be up right after this one is finished. Let me know if you would even like one because if not I'll just write it for my own enjoyment, haha. I must say it's great to write with Adam back in the story. I love him. Also, I couldn't say this in my last update but I am super sad with Maryse gone. There is no need for the Divas to exist anymore without her.

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP.<p>

Startled and unaware of my surroundings my body jerked from the bed that I was lying in and I unhappily rolled off the bed and onto the cold hard floor.

I groaned from the pain that shot into my knee as I reached on the nightstand for my phone. Since when did I set an alarm clock? I stared at it for a moment. 7:45…Oh, ha, stupid me…Last Thursday I had an early nail appointment for nine o'clock. I guess I pressed every Thursday, well that needs to be deleted. When I had completed that task all realization hit me.

Where the fuck was Barbie? Why was I in a room that was so unrecognizable? Why am I naked? Am I drunk?

Buzz, buzz, buzz. I jumped, once again, as my phone vibrated and I stared at it. It was from Barbie it read, _HAHA __considering __you __haven__'__t __answered __my __previous __seven __text __messages __I __am __going __to __assume __that __you __in __fact __did __get __busy __last __night. __Call __me, __you __whore._

I sighed and looked at my phone. Yup, seven text messages from Barbie, two from Nick, one from my dad, and one from Ryder…Oh how the tables have turned. I bet a hundred bucks that Nick was freaking out last night like 'Oh my, why isn't my girlfriend answering me' and he probably called Ryder up in which ended in him texting me. How does it feel Nick, how does it feel?

I closed my eyes for a minute and centered myself. I am getting so off track in my mind, back to my previous thoughts. One, Barbie is not with me. Two, I was in Adam's guest bedroom. Three, I am naked because I had sex with him last night and four I am totally and completely sober. Well, isn't this just dandy! Plus, I cheated on my boyfriend with my ex-boyfriend…Isn't that adultery? Or is that only when you are married? I am pretty sure that's a sin you never want to commit, no matter what.

God I need to get out of here. I stood up and found my clothes on a chair and threw them on. I quietly stepped into the bathroom and put my hair up into a ponytail. I waited a moment and tried to hear anything from downstairs that could let me know that Clarissa was here. I'd be in some deep shit if she was. In fact if she was here our fight all those months ago would probably become legit. And I'd total win with a chokeslam. Damn, if Uncle Mark could see me now. He'd be shaking his head. I'm a whore. I'm a bitchy rude whore who sleeps with her ex-boyfriend while currently taken.

I opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hallway. As slowly and silently as I could I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I did a quick look around and it seemed as if I was here by myself. I found a note on the kitchen counter a few minutes later. It read **I ****went ****to ****grab ****us ****food. ****I****'****ll ****be ****back. ****Please ****don****'****t ****leave**** –****Adam.**

"Shit," I mumbled and threw the note in the garbage.

Luger came over to me, sniffed my leg, and I reached my hand out to pet him. I grabbed a water bottle from his fridge and figured I'd watch some TV while I waited for him. He should be back soon. It doesn't take long to grab some breakfast.

But then the real question came into my mind. Do I even stay? If I left now I could be out of here and this visit could all be forgotten. Except I would never forget this, I just feel entirely too guilty and I should. Yup, I am a total whore.

As I watched TV I contemplated what I would say to Adam when I saw him. This isn't exactly a conversation you learn how to handle in school. We had both cheated. I mean where did this leave us? What was I really expecting when I came here? Did I really think that Adam would drop everything and admit that he still loved me and wanted to be with me? Would I even do that?

I heard the front door open and then slam shut. I kept quiet and then my jaw dropped slightly.

Clarissa was wearing a black track suit, her hair in a bun, and a suitcase in her hands. Oh my God, this would happen. What do I even say?

Clarissa looked down at her feet and I thought for sure she was crying. This is just great.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I uh…"

"Wait," she said. "Don't answer that. I think I already know."

"Clarissa, I didn't…"

"Please, don't say anything. I should have known this was coming. He misses you so much. I'm stupid for thinking that I could change that."

"He loves you," I said.

"Not as much as he loves you."

Suddenly we heard the door open and we both knew it was Adam.

"Millie! Are you up?"

I looked past Clarissa at Adam who stopped in his tracks at the sight he was seeing. I actually felt bad for him. Honestly what could he even do?

Clarissa turned around to face him and said, "How could you?"

"Clarissa, this is not what it looks like."

"Are you trying to tell me that you didn't fuck her last night?"

"Clarissa, you need to calm down."

"I'm not going to calm down. God, Adam what do I look like to you? I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were!"

How the hell do I get out of here? I have completely caused Clarissa and Adam to fight right now. I'm such a bad human being. I just need to crawl in a hole and never come out.

I closed my eyes and blocked out their voices. Clarissa ran past him and up the stairs while Adam wasn't far behind her. This was my time to go. I walked swiftly to the front door and grabbed my purse and walked out. I practically ran to my rental car and never looked back. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. All I wanted was to go see Adam, tell him how sorry I was, and then leave. Swimming in the water fall, dinner, sleeping together…All of that was not apart of the plan. But in a way I knew I wanted it. When you love someone you'll do anything in your power to be close to them, to have a reason to be in the same room as them, to see them smile and enjoy their company. So, I had done all of that in the wrong way and I'm not sure if I regret it. I'm not sure what I think on anything of this.

The house was a crazy mess when I slammed the door shut behind me. Adam and Clarissa were arguing, the dog barking, and my presence gone from the picture. I had said what I needed to say. This was over for me. I knew somewhere inside me that I could move on now but it just didn't seem that simple.

After I got into my car, started it and backed out of the driveway I was headed back to the hotel where Barbie was. But halfway there I couldn't make it. The tears that streamed down my face were so blinding that I could barely tell the difference from red and yellow lights. I pulled over and pressed my forehead against the steering wheel. I cried and cried for no good reason.

When I felt like all the tears had come out I reached in my purse and grabbed my phone. I dialed Barbie's phone number and waited to hear her voice.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to call me."

"Barbie," I said, my voice cracking.

"Millie? What's the matter?"

"Clarissa…She showed up. We have to leave. I can't be here anymore."

"Okay, okay, where are you?"

"I don't know. When I left I just started driving."

"Alright, I'm packing for both of us right now as we speak. Get back to the hotel and I'm going to check out. We'll head to the airport and fly out to LA."

"Okay," I responded. "I think we need cake."

"We can stop and get that before we reach the airport. Just be careful and get back here. We will be out of Asheville in no time."

And we were. By noon we were LA bound and my past was officially behind me. I didn't realize how much that I have. I have my best friends in the entire world who are always there for me. I have a wonderful father and an amazing family that prove all the time how strong we are. I have a job that I've dreamt of having as a kid and hearing people scream my name makes me smile. But most importantly I have Nick. He's the complete opposite of what I always thought he was. He makes smile, and laugh, and feel beautiful. Going and seeing Adam didn't change my opinion or my feelings about Nick. If anything it made me realize that I have everything I need right in front of me. There is no sense to bring my past in to my present and future. There's a reason it's your past.


	49. All Out In the Open

Tuesday July 26th, 2011 – Millie's House in Los Angeles, California

"So you are going back after SummerSlam?"

"Yes, I talked to Vince and that's what we planned. Kofi and Matt are becoming the tag team champions a few weeks after the paper view and he wants me to become their manager."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Of course I'm okay with it Uncle Mark. I realized that the WWE is my home and it always will be."

"Well when you got an uncle like me the WWE will always be your home."

I laughed. "Nice, Uncle Mark."

"Hey, I'm just saying! It's good that you're going back. It'll keep you busy."

"I know. I'm getting pretty bored just sitting around the house. I'm actually very tempted to go buy myself a puppy."

"I would hold off on that for a little while."

"I will," I replied. "When are you coming back?"

"It's still up in the air Millie. But the good news is if I go back I think Michelle will too."

"That would be great."

"Yes. I've been watching Raw and SmackDown and the whole Divas division is seriously lacking. And I'm not just saying that because you aren't there or Michelle but it seriously is."

"Why do you think I left?"

"You were angry that's why you left."

"Yes, angry at them for not believing that I could hold the Divas championship."

"It's their fault that they messed that up. They'll realize, I promise you."

I heard the front door open and I smiled. Nick was home.

"Alright Uncle Mark, I think I'm going to go. Nick just got home."

"Okay, call me soon."

I hung up the phone just as Nick walked into the room. He smirked at me and I stood up from the couch and ran over to him and jumped into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him.

"Someone missed me," he said.

"Like you wouldn't believe…I've been lonely."

"Sorry I got here so late. I got delayed at the airport and then Ryder started getting all teary eyed because his girlfriend broke up with him."

"No way, Princess Leia broke up with him?"

Nick nodded. "Yup, the kid is a mess."

"That's sad. How is everyone else?"

"Good. Everyone is excited that you are coming back. I must agree with them. You always give touring such a spice."

"Must be my good looks," I said as Nick kissed me again and I slid off of him and onto the ground.

It hasn't even been a week since my whole visit to Asheville with Barbie. On the Thursday when Barbie and I got to the airport we took a direct flight out to LA and then went out to dinner with Maryse to talk about the whole issue of Adam. Maryse is one of the best listeners and she already knew a lot about my problems with Adam so telling her felt good. The next day Barbie had Comic Con with Glenn so I went as a fan, which was pretty interesting. After that I've been spending my whole weekend with Maryse considering she's on disability now because she is getting surgery next month for a hernia. Maryse and I find it easier being together than being alone since Mike is touring with Raw and so is Nick. Nick doesn't know anything about Asheville and I'm doing my very best to keep it that way. I would tell him but I don't need to have more drama in my somewhat normal life.

"How about we go out to dinner tonight?" Nick asked me.

I straightened up the couch a little bit and nodded my head. "Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere new, I'm up for anything."

"Me too, should we leave in like an hour?"

"Yeah that's good. You want me to get ready first or you?"

"You can, I still haven't unpacked from traveling last week so I'll do that while you get ready."

Together we made our way to the bedroom where Nick went into the bathroom to get ready and I unpacked my bag. I threw a lot of my clothes into the laundry bag and I planned to start a load later tonight after I got Nick's clothes. It only took Nick about ten minutes and then I headed in to work on my hair. I left the bathroom door open so Nick and I could talk. He told me about the house shows and I talked more about Comic Con.

"Babe, your phone is ringing," Nick said randomly as I was applying some mascara.

"Who is it?"

"Unknown number, want me to answer it?"

"Sure, why not. It could be work."

I heard Nick answer the phone with a hello and then it was silent.

I walked to the door and looked at him and mouthed, "Who is it?"

"Yeah, you can send it. You have the right address," he said bitterly and then hung up the phone.

I stared at him and asked, "Do you mind telling me who that was?"

"It was the Hilton in Asheville North Carolina informing you that you left a charger in the room you stayed in. They were calling to make sure they had the right address to send it to you. They also were happy that they finally got in touch with you."

Shit, this would happen to me. Barbie must have forgotten it when she was packing so quickly. But can I really blame her?

"Did you go to Asheville when you said you were going to Tampa?" Nick asked me.

"Yes," I replied. I couldn't lie to him. Right now I felt like I couldn't do anything.

"You lied to me?"

"Yes," I answered and looked away from him.

"You went to see Adam…"

I glanced down at my feet and didn't answer his question because he already knew the answer.

Nick stood up and asked, "Is there anything else I should know Millie? Have you always been lying to me?"

"Nick, please, you don't understand."

"Then enlighten me please because right about now it seems that my girlfriend went to her ex-boyfriends house while in a relationship."

"It sounds bad and I know it does but I can't explain it to you."

"Why did you go there?"

"I went to apologize. I needed to talk to him."

"You couldn't talk to me?"

"I needed to talk to him, okay? That's what I went there for."

"You're lying to me."

A few tears slid down my face and I couldn't believe this was happening. Nick didn't even have to really ask because he knew what happened in Asheville. He could see it in my face and somewhere inside him he knew it was inevitable. "I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you would do this to me."

"It just happened."

He nodded his head and grabbed his jacket from the bed. "I think I'm going to go."

"Nick, we need to talk about this."

"How can I do that when I can't even look at you?" I was speechless. "Please don't call me."

Nick stared at the floor for a second before exiting the bedroom. I heard him walk down the stairs and out the door but no emotions came over me, unless I was too numb to feel anything. I took a deep breath and went and sat on the bed. I grabbed my phone and called Barbie.

"Whoa girl, why are you calling me so late?" Barbie asked and I had forgotten that even though it was six o'clock in California it was nine o'clock in Florida.

"Nick found out about Asheville."

"Shit…How did that happen?"

"Apparently we forgot a charger at the hotel and they called my phone to make sure they had the right mailing address to send it to me. I was stupid enough to let him answer an unknown number."

She sighed. "What happened after that?"

"He's disappointed in me…Mostly because I lied about it. He just left."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't think I've really grasped what has happened here."

"Do you want me to come to California?"

"No, no, it's okay. I'll be fine."

"Millie…I don't believe you. Please let me come there and be with you. We can work this out especially with Nick."

"I don't even know what to do with my life anymore Barb. I feel like once something becomes permanent I fuck it up and everything falls to pieces. My life has become the last cookie in the cookie jar, all broken and alone. I never do anything right."

"Don't say that."

"It's true Barbie. I'm incapable of loving people."

"You love me and you love your family, so how are you incapable of that?"

"I mean being in love like in fairytales and being fearless."

"First of all life isn't always a fairytale. Life is reality and sometimes you have to deal with that. To be honest with you Millie I think you are one of the most fearless people I know. You're strong and dedicated and you're confused. It's okay to be confused Millie, really it is. You need to figure what you want and when you figure that out everything else will become a lot easier."

"What if I want two people?"

"Then maybe those two people aren't the ones for you."

"How do I fix this?"

"I can't answer that Millie and you know it. Nick is a good guy and if he sees how sorry you are then he should accept that. If he doesn't then you know it wasn't meant to be. The same goes with Adam. Maybe you should just cut off all men and become a lesbian."

I laughed slightly. "Sometimes I think that would be a lot simpler."

Barbie laughed on the other end. "Believe me I feel the same way."

"Yeah…I'm going to go away for a few days. Just to clear my mind and refocus myself. I think I'll turn my phone off so if I don't answer you that's why."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know…I think I'll just get in my car and drive."

* * *

><p>Wednesday August 3rd, 2011 – Richmond, Virginia<p>

"Everyone must be so worried about you," Gran said. "Have you talked to anyone since you left?"

I shook my head. "I told Barbie I was going away. I told her that I was turning my phone off. I just needed some time to for me…I don't get the big deal."

Gran smiled and sat down across from me at her dinner table. She placed her hand on top of mine and said, "I don't think you realize it Millie but you have so many people who care about her. They worry about you, they love you. It saddens me that you don't see it."

"I know that people want to know where I am but I liked not having to worry. I liked not hearing my phone vibrate every five minutes or answering a phone call. It was nice. It made me feel free to do whatever I wanted."

Gran laughed. "And you did just that. Not that I don't love this wonderful surprise from my granddaughter."

"I figured you would give the best advice."

"You couldn't just call me?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, I needed to see you."

After I talked to Barbie I planned a road trip the next morning. I was out of Los Angeles by noon and on the road headed to Virginia. I passed through Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, Oklahoma and Arkansas occasionally stopping for food and a place to sleep. I visited certain places that I've always wanted to and then drove into Tennessee where I went to Nashville for a day. I went into Bristol and before I knew it I was in the town of Richmond. At first Richmond wasn't my intention but slowly I found myself wanting to visit there and see a woman that has always been so important in my life.

"What's on your mind?" She asked as she handed me a cup of tea.

"Do you want to hear it all? Like from start to finish?"

"Yes, from start to finish."


	50. SummerSlam Kickoff Party

Thursday August 11th, 2011 – Millie's House in Los Angeles, California

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I said to myself as I grabbed another piece of hair and curled it with my newly bought curling iron. "Just think of yourself as being a bad ass. You can do it Millie."

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"Oh my God!" I shouted and jumped in the air causing the curling iron to fumble in my hand and burn my neck. I turned around and threw my hand to my neck that now was hot and burning. "Maryse, what are you doing here?"

She smiled brightly. "I came to make sure that you were coming tonight. Since the last time I saw you, you were dead in your bed."

"I was not dead, I was sleeping."

"For two days?"

"I needed to catch up on my sleep. I did go on a very long road trip."

She snickered. "The one you didn't tell anyone about?"

I glared at her. "I told Barbie and you know it."

Maryse flipped her long blonde hair back and walked into my bathroom. "I'll finish your hair."

I didn't look at her but just handed her the curling iron. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said.

Maryse was wearing a strapless black dress, black earrings, and black pumps. Her hair was straight and she had little to no makeup on and really didn't even need any. She was always beautiful.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"You gave me a key, remember?"

"I did, I remember that. Is Mike here?"

"Yes, with Kofi and Matt. They are watching baseball in your living room. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine. I hope the house isn't a mess. I haven't cleaned in a few days."

Maryse laughed. "Millie, your house is spotless. Don't worry."

I nodded my head. "Maryse, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"When's the best time to tell someone you love them?"

Maryse didn't answer but I felt her grab another piece of my hair and curl it. She grabbed another one and curled it before she said, "Before someone else does."

"Millie, over here!"

"Millie, stay right there!"

"Millie!"

"Millie, look over here!"

God, it's so damn hard to get your picture taken on the red carpet. Plus the constant stop for interviews. Hey, at least I felt good. I was wearing a shimmering sequined mini dress with off the shoulder neckline and cut outs front and back. It hugged my curves wonderfully and the glittering sequins made me a happy camper. I love shiny things. I can stare at shiny things all day. It took all my power to not take a glance down at my dress. Damn my mouth hurts from smiling so much. I'm so surprised by how interested the photographers are in me. It has to be by how good I look tonight. Thank you Maryse for curling my hair and helping me with my makeup and thank you Kofi and Matt for not ruining my dress while driving over here.

When I reached the end of the carpet I was soon escorted into the main room and I immediately saw Barbie. She was taking a picture with Lilian Garcia and when they saw me Lilian came rushing over.

"Millie, it's so good to see you!"

"Lilian, hey, you look so good."

She smiled. "Girl you are smoking hot in that dress."

"Thank you, that's so nice to say."

Barbie stood next to me and looked at me. I caught her eye and I knew she was asking me how I was. Barbie and I were good at just giving each other a look and automatically knowing what the other is asking or feeling. I just love her.

"I'm getting you a drink," Lilian said. "What do you want? Wait forget that, I'll just bring you something amazing. You don't mind do you?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I'll probably love whatever you get."

She smiled. "I'll be right back."

As Lilian walked off into the crowd I was now able to talk to Barbie.

"Just a heads up both Adam and Nick are here already," Barbie whispered to me.

"And I'm okay with that," I replied.

"Are you going to say hi to them?"

"Well considering Nick and I haven't spoken in almost two and a half weeks I'm going to assume that he doesn't want to speak to me and the same goes for Adam."

Barbie gave me a sad smile. "Just listen to what Gran said. That'll get you through the night."

_You are more beautiful than you know. You are more talented than you think. But above all else, you are more loved than you can imagine._

I nodded my head. "I got this."

"Try to have fun," Barbie said.

I laughed. "You do realize what you are saying right? You and I are the party."

Barbie smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "I know that. God, what happened to us? We used to be so fun when we'd go out. I don't remember the last time we just let it all out…Ya know? We would dance for hours."

"I think we grew up," I responded. "But that doesn't mean Barbie and Millie can't have a good time. I'll meet you on the dance floor in a half hour?"

Barbie nodded. "I'll see you there Calaway, you better bring your A game."

"You better bring your moves, but wait you don't have any."

"Oh what a diss," she said while laughing.

"I gotta go find Lil with my drink. I'll see you in a little bit."

I found Lil and she handed me a blue drink that tasted like raspberries. I have no fucking idea what is in it but it is delicious. The first hour of the SummerSlam kickoff party consisted of me doing my rounds of a good WWE employee and saying hello to everyone that I saw. I took pictures with the Bella's, Maryse, and Eve while I ignored an awkward encounter with Nick and Adam who were talking to each other. That actually really put a downer on my mood because it's like they both had something against me now. It's like when you are in high school and the mean girls are pointing and laughing at you and you just know that what is making them laugh so hard is you. In this case it was two of my ex-boyfriends (was Nick even my ex-boyfriend?) and it killed me. I tried to think positive thoughts though because what else could I really do? I couldn't leave and I couldn't make a scene and cry because that wasn't like me. Might as well just shove it off and dance and drink raspberry tasting drinks.

"I'm so glad you are here Millie!" Brie shouted to me over the loud music. "You would be the only person to get this party going."

"You are talking to the queen bee of party starting! I need Barbie!"

"I'm here," Barbie said and walked up to the group. "B and M are together and ready to dance our asses off."

No matter where we are Barbie and I would be the only ones to get out on the dance floor to start things off. It's like everyone just waits until we are out there to gravitate toward the floor. It's not that I mind because I love dancing. So does Barbie, and we're good at it. I was dancing for a little while before I got pulled off the dance floor by Maryse who wanted to get another drink but didn't feel like going alone. I tried to ask where Mike was but she and I both knew that Mike was off somewhere talking to someone about only God knows what. Mike has great promos, and he can talk about himself for hours…There are no exceptions outside of a WWE ring. Mike is practically in love with himself.

"Hello ladies, what can I get for you?" The bartender asked.

"I want a margarita," Maryse said.

"Will that be on the rocks, blended, or straight up?" He asked her.

Maryse thought about it for a second. "On the rocks, please."

He nodded and looked to me. "And for you miss?"

"I'll have whatever is in that blue drink."

"You mean the Bomb Pop?"

"Sure, I'll go with that."

Maryse and I talked quietly amongst ourselves while the bartender worked on our drinks. Everything here was free and paid for by the WWE so when we were handed our drinks we went back out onto the dance floor. I decided to hold off on the dancing and talked to Eve for a little bit. She was upset about the surprise release of Melina, Chris Masters, and David Hart Smith. Believe me I was just as surprised when Melina called me up to tell me the news. Then two days later I got the call from Gail that she quit. But did I really blame her for doing that? The WWE never used Gail correctly and it's a serious shame. After her ninety days are up she's going to TNA and I know that they'll use her to her full potential. Sometimes I wonder how my career would be if I went to TNA.

"Are you coming back Sunday night or on Raw?" Eve asked.

"Undecided," I replied. "You know Vince."

She laughed. "You never know with Vince."

"Exactly," I replied.

"So, have you talked to Nick or Adam?"

"No, I'm kind of doing my best to ignore them."

"Well, let me tell you this neither one of them has been able to keep their eyes off you tonight."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. I swear to you Millie. Maybe you should say hi to them, what's the worst that could happen?"

"They could hear me," I said.

She gave me a look. "You are a wimp."

"I am not!"

"Be fearless, that's all I'm saying."

Eve walked off leaving me to be alone. I rolled my eyes and a sipped on my drink. God, I'm starving. I should have eaten before I came here. Then I have to wake up tomorrow and go to the anti-bullying rally for Be-A-Star with Eve and Rey. Plus I have an autograph signing with Steven on Saturday and then SummerSlam on Sunday, and Raw on Monday. What a packed five days.

"Millie, how are you?"

I glanced over to see Jay with Adam only a few feet behind him talking to Randy. Take a deep breath Millie.

"Hey Jay, I'm good. How are you?" I replied and accepted his hug.

"I'm hanging in there. The rumor is that you come back after the paper view. Please tell me it's true."

"Oh yes that is very true. Millie will be back after this week's Raw."

"How was your time off?"

"Good. I went to Turks and Caicos the first week and then I did a lot of sleeping and what not. Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course," he said.

"I actually haven't been to the gym in almost three weeks."

He laughed. "Oh Millie, you must have loved that."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've been fine without it. Though all those times I went and got donuts was probably a bad idea."

Jay smiled just as Adam approached us. Adam said, "Damn, some people can just talk to you for hours." He looked me in the eyes. "Millie, it's good to see you."

Adam bent down and kissed my cheek as I stood practically motionless. Wah, I want to go home.

"You too Adam," I responded.

"Hey Adam," Jay began. "You think you can get another round of drinks?"

"Sure," he said. "Millie, what would you like?"

"Oh I'm good, thanks anyway."

When Adam walked away Jay stepped closer to me and said, "Look I don't have much time but we need to talk."

"Okay, shoot."

"First of all I know what happened a few weeks ago between you and Adam."

"I figured you would find out."

"I'm glad you went," he said. "One of you needed to do it and I'm glad it was you. Adam was pissed when he found out that I gave you that note but what other choice did I have? He was being a fucking pansy ass and you were just stubborn as always. I don't regret giving you the letter and I know Adam is happy that you came."

"We could have handled things better."

He ignored that comment. "He and Clarissa broke up. She moved everything out a couple days ago."

"They broke up because of me."

"No, they broke up because Clarissa finally fucking realized that Adam wasn't the one for her. It's always been you Millie. You're the one he is supposed to be with. Through everything you have always been there for him. I'm his best friend, practically his brother and when he was with you he was himself. He didn't have to put on an act and he most definitely never changed to make you happy. You accepted him for who he was. You loved him."

"I still do."

"What?" He asked.

"You said I loved him but that's wrong. I still love him. You're right Jay. He's always been the one for me too."

"So tell him that."

"It's not that simple. I went to Asheville, I apologized, and I went to see him…If he wants me he can finish this off. You said so yourself he is being a fucking pansy ass and when he grows up and comes to me then we can talk about it. But right about now I'm just moving on in my life. Do you blame me?"

He shook his head. "No. He'll come to his senses."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, for everything."

"I've always liked you Millie…Out of everyone you have always been the nicest."

"Well what can I say? I'm still a fan of the Los Conquistadores."

Jay smirked. "Conquistador dos, is the all-time greatest."

"I agree one hundred percent."

He nodded his head. "I hope to see you around Millie, and not just backstage at paper views or Raw or SmackDown. I mean I really hope to see you."

"I hope so too. I'll talk to you later Jay."

I hugged him before heading off into the crowd. I didn't see Adam again but I did see Nick. He looked at me and just nodded and in a way I knew that, that was our break up. That nod ended Nick and Millie. We didn't need to have a nasty fight or anything. We just were done. To be honest I found that nod of our heads to be so much easier then actually having to speak to each other about the situation. I knew that Nick needed an apology but at that moment it wasn't necessary. I felt like Nick and I were still connected in some way. It's like we had a fun run and I'd never forget him and he'd never forget me.

"I say we leave in a half hour," Barbie said to me and I nodded my head.

"I agree with you sister."

"I can still stay with you tonight, right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want you staying at some hotel when I have a spare room."

"Thanks best friend. I also think we should go to McDonalds."

I nodded my head. "I also think we need someone else to drive us home. I've drank too many of these blue things."

"I've already got that under control. Adam is driving us."


	51. Dream

Author's Note: Hey y'all! Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a great holiday season because I surely did. If you have just read the previous two chapters for this story I'm sad to inform you that this is the very last one. This is the last chapter of The Ups and Downs of a WWE Diva. I can't believe it! I want to give a huge THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, favorited the story and what not! It was so greatly appreciated. Just heads up, this may not be the end for Millie (;

* * *

><p>"<em>I also think we should go to McDonalds."<em>

_I nodded my head. "I also think we need someone else to drive us home. I've drank too many of these blue things."_

"_I've already got that under control. Adam is driving us."_

"Did you just say that Adam is driving us home?"

Barbie turned and faced me. "Yes, I did. We are leaving in a half hour. You'll thank me later."

I tried really hard to think of the positive points of Adam driving me and Barbie home. One, I wouldn't be driving under the influence which is a huge plus. Two, we'd get home safely because Adam rarely ever drinks. Three, I would be in Adam's presence. Why do I love him so damn much? Is this all the alcohol getting to me? Damn, I gotta pee. But I hate peeing in public places.

Soon enough the half hour was up and I was hugging and waving to people as I left the party. Barbie, Jay, Adam, and I walked down the stairs and into the parking lot. Jay and Adam had driven together while I had taken up the offer of Mike driving me with Maryse, Kofi, and Matt to the party. Barbie had gotten a ride with the Bella Twins and I knew for sure those girls were not capable of driving either.

"Is it rude to ask you guys to take us to McDonalds?" Barbie asked as she slid in next to me in the back seat.

"Considering you just did, I guess not," Adam said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm starving," I said. "I swear no one ever thinks to put out mozzarella sticks at parties."

All three of them cracked up and Adam said, "Millie, if you were to ever throw a party all there would be is mozzarella sticks and donuts."

I snickered. "You know it."

"Woo, woo, woo, you know it bro," Barbie said and died laughing. "God, that catch phrase is so fucking annoying."

I looked at Barbie and couldn't help but join her in her laughter. If you really think about it Zack Ryder's phrase could be entirely too annoying. I was laughing so hard that I was crying as Jay and Adam stayed silent and kept on driving. I wondered if Adam missed me.

Barbie and I stopped laughing and she said, "I want to get a pony and name it Zebra."

"Jesus Barbie," I said. "How much did you drink in the last hour?"

"I don't know," she said and giggled. "I started drinking whatever Brie was drinking. It was so good."

"Well that explains a lot," Jay said. "I'm pretty sure those two were drunk in like the first hour."

"They disgust me," I said.

"I disgust you?" Barbie asked.

"No, not you Barbie just keep looking out the window."

"If I do, I'll throw up everywhere."

"Then stare at the back of Jay's head," I offered.

"Jay does have a nice head," Barbie said and looked forward.

"I guess I can take that as a compliment," Jay said.

"Am I stopping at McDonalds or what?" Adam asked.

"Do it," I said. "I'll pay for everyone. That is if you guys want anything."

"It's alright Millie, I got it," Adam said as he pulled into the parking lot. "You want the usual?"

He still remembered what I ordered at McDonalds, how funny and yet nice. I want to be with him.

"Sure," I said.

"What about you Jay?" Adam asked.

I stared out the window as Adam took Jay's order and then Barbie's. After we received our food Adam began the drive back to my house. He didn't even need to ask for directions. He still remembered exactly where I lived and the back roads that you can take from McDonalds. He remembered the street name and the house number and when he pulled into my driveway I felt like this was so natural. I missed him.

"You guys are going to stay and eat right?" I asked as I grabbed both mine and Barbie's purses and also Barbie's heels. I usually make a marriage to my heels when I put them on before I go out. It's completely disgusting when woman take their heels off when they get to a club. If you want to wear those fucking heels you better wear them all night long no matter how bad they hurt. You should have never bought them if you are only going to wear them for five minutes. Am I right?

"Do you want us to?" Jay asked.

"I'm offering considering Adam paid for the McDonalds. The least I can do is let you two sit down and eat."

I was thankful that Barbie seemed semi okay and I walked up the front door and unlocked the door. I held the door open for Barbie to enter and then Jay. Adam stood in front of me and looked down at me. I missed how tall he was compared to me and how I always had to stand on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"We need to talk," he said.

"I know," I said. "How about after we eat?"

"Sounds good," he said and let me enter before him. I missed how he was always a gentleman to me.

I was glad that while we ate our McDonalds we weren't eating in complete silence. Barbie had a lot to say and the three of us just took it. She spoke of how much she hated Justin and how he brought a girl with him tonight, she spoke of her match at SummerSlam, and how much she loves French fries. She talked about a guy named Sheldon who she had a major crush on. I think most of the time I had the most confused face on. I didn't really understand why Barbie was talking so much. At some point Jay left because his wife Denise called him. I wouldn't be surprised if Jay texted her and asked her to get him out of this situation. If I had my phone on me I would have done the same thing.

Barbie sighed and said, "Can I go use your bathroom?"

"Sure, sweetheart," I said. "If you want to lie down you can do that too."

She nodded and said, "Thanks Millie. I hope tomorrow morning you tell me that you and Adam are back together again. I really miss you being happy."

With that she stood up and walked out of the kitchen. I bowed my head and shook it. Oh Barbie.

I heard Adam laugh. "God, our best friends both really suck."

"I know," I replied. "They are so persistent."

"Sometimes I feel like Jay and Barbie knows what's good for the both of us more than we do."

"Sometimes I feel that too." We were silent so I added, "I'm sorry about Asheville …And I'm sorry about Clarissa too."

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "It's not your fault. Clarissa and I were never meant to be. If anything you helped the situation. You made me realize that she wasn't for me. Clarissa will be happier with someone else."

"And you? Who will you be happy with?"

"You," he said and I faced him.

"You're lying. You don't even miss me."

"I miss you a lot more than you think. And just because I didn't call you doesn't mean I didn't think about you. You never even left my mind. You're there all the time."

I started to cry. I started sobbing and Adam went and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Adam, I really do. Please say you feel the same way," I said into his chest. He smelt so good and I missed that smell.

Adam pulled me away from him and stared down into my eyes, "Millie, when I look at you I see the kind of person I want to share my life with. And I know I probably sound crazy because I've had my fair share of marriages and relationships but I've never been able to look at someone the way I look at you. It was always you, Millie."

"Are you sure you're not lying?"

Adam threw his head back and laughed. He pulled me close to him and said, "I'd never lie to you Millie. You've never been a pipe dream for me…You always have been my dream. I'm glad that you love me because I love you too."

I smiled widely and leaned up and kissed him. Everything about that kiss made my whole life fade away. It didn't matter that I was going back to Raw, or that who knows what would happen from here on out. All that mattered was Adam and I at this very exact moment.

"Yes, we did it!"

I pulled away from Adam to see Barbie and Jay standing in the doorway high fiving and pounding fists.

"I'd like to say we are the million dollar match makers," Jay said and put a hand on his best friends shoulder. "You are welcome."

I shook my head. "I should have known you two would come up with a plan like this. Are you even drunk Barbie?"

Barbie laughed. "I want a pony named Zebra…Come on Millie! You know if I got a pony I'd name it Rosy."

I smiled and hugged her. "That should have been when I realized. Too bad I was blocking out your voice."

"Hey, I think I could play a very believable drunk."

"Of course," I replied.

"Well," Jay said. "I think Barbie and I will leave you two alone. You think I can take your couch Millie?"

I nodded my head. "Sure, you can."

"And I'll take the spare room, goodnight you love bugs!" Barbie shouted as the two left Adam and I alone again.

I looked up at Adam who was smiling and he asked, "You want this right?"

"I can't believe it took us this long in the first place to get this moment in time."

"We needed it. It just proved that what you and I have conquers all love."

I nodded my head. "I'm pretty tired. I think we should head to bed."

He nodded his head as well. "I couldn't agree with you more, Millie."

* * *

><p>End Notes: THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! (:<p>

sorry for the caps, but I think it deserves it! I love you all!

A sequel will surely be in the future.

And with that I hope you enjoyed every chapter of Millie's story (:


End file.
